Recogido
by Leona Dark
Summary: Tienes que obedecer, cumplir cuanto capricho se me ocurra y complacerme cuando sea necesario. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, Naruto, después de todo siempre serás un recogido… *SasuNaru* ¡Actualizado Capítulo 13!
1. Capítulo I

**Título:** Recogido

**Autor:** Kanari Shinobu

**Edición: **Leona Dark.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Dedicatoria:** A mi **E**sposa** K**ai** R**yuichi** S**afri** T**eme** K**oi-chan por seguir compartiendo conmigo mis delirios sobre homosexuales y continuar en el lado oscuro del yaoi xD por haberse casado conmigo y casi insignificante por ser su cumpleaños n_n espero que te guste teme ¡Felicidades Safri te I lovyo!

**Status: **Terminado. Capítulos 22.

**Notas: **Antes de acusar a Leona por plagio, os aviso que Kanari me dio su permiso de publicar este fic al igual que Bulletproof Cupid. Una vez más regreso con otra historia de esta grandiosa escritora, a quienes la recuerden me darán la razón y a las chicas nuevas les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leer. Safri, te prometí publicar esta historia y aquí la tienes ¡Felicidades! Pd. Un agradecimiento especial a **Maite** de **Amor Yaoi** por haberme pasado el fic ¡muchísimas gracias corazón! Ya no os distraigo ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**RECOGIDO  
To Safri-koi**

**Capitulo I**

— **»†« —**

**E**l frío azotaba su cara por lo que se subió más la gruesa bufanda que llevaba en su cuello. La última semana no había parado de nevar en ningún momento formando una blanca alfombra que cubría las calles y techos de las casa de Konoha y haciendo que la temperatura estuviese más baja que en años anteriores. Apresuró el paso para llegar pronto a su casa, iba un poco atrasado y de seguro su hermano menor estaría muy preocupado esperándolo allí. Se detuvo al sentir que algo tiraba de su abrigo, se volteó extrañado y pudo ver a un pequeño niño de profundos ojos azules que lo miraba suplicante.

– Señor ¿Tiene algo para comer?- preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Se fijo en que el pequeño sólo llevaba una camiseta manga corta y un pantalón a media pierna e iba descalzo a pesar del frío que hacía –Es que tengo mucha hambre…- su vocecita retumbó en sus oídos y su corazón se encogió al verlo en ese estado tan deprimente.

– No tengo nada conmigo- dijo sacándose su abrigo y envolviendo al niño con él – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– No sé- dijo asomando su rubia cabeza por los pliegues del abrigo. Se quedó mirando al pequeño, que seguro tendría unos siete años, la misma edad de su hermano menor.

– Si quieres comer puedes ir a mi casa- le ofreció con una voz tierna. El niño lo miró aterrado, acto que lo preocupó – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Usted no es de esos hombres malos?- preguntó inocentemente.

– No, no te preocupes- sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ¿Y tus padres?

– No sé...

– ¿Dónde vives entonces?

– Aquí, en la calle- eso fue lo último que deseó escuchar de él, había empezado a nevar más fuerte. Lo cogió entre sus brazos y se fue corriendo a su hogar.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta, bajando al niño que llevaba consigo. El chico miró sorprendido a todas partes, la casa era realmente grande y había un calorcito propio de una chimenea por lo que se quitó el abrigo sintiendo así una tibieza agradable en sus pies desnudos.

– Nii-san, ¿Eres tú?- la voz de otro niño se escuchó desde uno de los pasillos.

– Sí Sasuke, soy yo- respondió él. Pronto apareció un muchachito de cabellos negros y ojitos rasgados del mismo color.

– ¿Quién es él?- preguntó refiriéndose al pequeño rubio que lo miraba interrogante, como si nunca hubiese visto otro niño en su vida.

– Creo que es huérfano- respondió mirándolo de reojo –Estaba en la calle, dijo que tenía hambre y no podía dejarlo allá afuera botado, con el frío que hacía- le explicó a Sasuke.

– Ah, hola- se acercó al chico – ¿Cómo te llamas?

– No lo sé, no tengo nombre- se volteó para mirar al mayor –Señor, ¿Usted como se llama?

– Soy Uchiha Itachi y él…- apuntó al pequeño pelinegro –Es mi hermanito Sasuke, ven, vamos a comer algo, pero primero te lavas las manos y… creo que la ropa de Sasuke te quedaría bien.

Luego de lavarse las manitas y su carita, Itachi le sirvió un gran tazón de ramen -puesto que era lo más fácil y rápido de preparar- que comió encantado.

– Te llamarás…- comenzó pensando en un nombre para el pequeño, en eso se fijó la mirada en los fideos de la sopa –Naruto.

– ¿Se quedará aquí?- preguntó Sasuke llevando un suéter para el rubito.

– Sí, sería una crueldad dejarlo en la calle.

– ¿Será como nuestro hermano?- preguntó mirándolo mientras comía su tercer plato de comida.

– Mmh, no creo…- respondió con un suspiro.

— **x — x — x —**

Tiempo después.

– Sasuke, ven un momento por favor.

– ¿Qué quieres nii-san?- preguntó malhumorado el muchacho desde el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Y yo por qué habría de saberlo?- respondió de malas formas.

– Bueno, no importa, ya después hablas con él.

– ¿Y yo por qué habría de hacerlo?

– Sasuke, ¿por qué lo tratas tan mal?, tú antes no eras así con él. Has cambiado mucho estos últimos años, cuando eran pequeños jugaban todo el día juntos y se llevaban tan bien y…

– La cosas cambian nii-san- murmuró éste.

– De acuerdo- suspiró ya restándole importancia –Debo marcharme por unos cuantos días.

– ¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido, nunca antes Itachi lo había dejado solo – ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

– Creo que por unas semanas o más, no estoy seguro, todo depende de los empleados de la empresa.

– ¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú?

– El delegado de la empresa no puede hacerse cargo del nuevo cliente, así que tendré que ir yo…- explicó. Los hermanos Uchiha habían heredado la empresa de computación de sus padres, que habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito cuando Sasuke era muy pequeño e Itachi tuvo que encargarse de todo –Quedarás a cargo de la casa y de Naruto.

– Pero Naruto no tiene ninguna incapacidad y puede cuidarse sólo.

Suspiró cansado –Actúas como un niño de cuatro años.

– ¿Me buscaba?- habló el rubio entrando en la habitación.

– Sí Naruto, tengo que decirles algo.

– ¿Qué sucede señor?- el rubio le seguía tratando de señor y con respeto a Itachi aunque éste varia veces le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Naruto había querido trabajar de "ama de llaves" por su propia voluntad a modo de agradecer lo que habían hecho por él.

– Debo ir a la capital por unas semanas y te quedarás con Sasuke.

– ¿Con el señor Sasuke?- preguntó sorprendido. A Sasuke también lo trataba con respeto aunque éste lo tratara mal.

Sasuke lo miró de mal modo "usuratonkashi, no sé que quiere ganar llamándome señor Sasuke" pensó.

– Sí, espero que Sasuke no te trate mal y que no haga ningún desastre.

– No se preocupe señor, me encargare de que aquello no ocurra.

– De acuerdo, yo me voy dentro de una hora.

– ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes, nii-san?

– Lo siento Sasuke, dejé dinero suficiente, en caso de que falte retiras de la cuenta bancaria.

– Ok- respondió yéndose sin discutir más sobre el asunto.

– Naruto ¿te pido un favor?, no te acerques a mi hermano.

– ¿A… a qué se refiere?- ¿por qué le estaba dando esa clase de advertencias?, no le entendía

– Pues, no soy el más indicado para decírtelo, pero yo lo conozco bien y sé lo que le pasa, sólo puedo decirte que no te le acerques demasiado.

– Está bien señor- dijo sin entender lo que le había dicho.

¿Por qué no debía acercársele? Tal vez para que no pelearan ya que la mayor parte de los últimos cinco años Sasuke se los había pasado gritándole a Naruto, le reñía a veces por causas tan simples como que se habían rozado los codos en la mesa, Sasuke siempre comenzaba las peleas pero él no le seguía el juego, no le gustaba pelear, aunque él otro le gritara cualquier cosa no se inmutaba, permanecía igual de quieto; aunque el Uchiha muchas veces se iba a los extremos llamándole "recogido" u otras palabras de esa índole, pero nunca había llegado a los golpes, tal vez uno que otro empujón, pero nada más grave.

– Otra cosa, tú sabes muy bien que mi hermanito no es capaz de cocinar algo para comer y menos de lavar su propia ropa, ¿te importaría hacerlo por él?

– No, claro que no señor- dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad no le importaba actuar como un empleado.

– Y un último favor, para evitar discusiones trata de no contradecirlo, últimamente ha estado muy violento, así que has todo lo que te diga ¿vale?

– Claro señor Itachi.

– Espero que no te haya matado cuando regrese- suspiró retirándose a su habitación.

Una hora más tarde Itachi salía de la casa con sus maletas para ir al aeropuerto, mientras los dos chicos se despedían de él y le prometían que no discutirían, no se matarían ni destruirían la casa ni se gastarían todo el dinero.

– Adiós señor Itachi, que le vaya bien- se despidió Naruto con una reverencia.

– Vuelve luego nii-san- se limitó a decir el menor de los Uchiha y entró a la casa inmediatamente

– Ya sabes Naruto, recuerda todo lo que te dije- le hizo una seña con la mano y se subió a su automóvil. El rubio entró a la casa y vio que el pelinegro estaba sentado en un sillón mirándolo fijamente.

– ¿Q-qué sucede señor?- preguntó al verlo.

– ¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?- preguntó levantándose.

– Que me preocupara de las tareas domesticas- dijo algo asustado por el tono del pelinegro.

– Así que estás de empleado…- continuó acercándosele más.

– Sí…- respondió mirando el piso, no tenía que responderle ninguna pesadez porque era el hermano de la persona que lo sacó de la calle y tal vez volvería allí si le contestaba de mala forma. Además Itachi le había dicho que no debía contradecirlo.

– Entonces, ¿cómo empleado harás todo lo que yo quiera?- lo acorraló contra la pared.

– S-sí señor, pero…- el Uchiha lo interrumpió.

– Cállate- le susurró cerca del oído- Tú dijiste que me obedecerías en todo.

– Sí pero...

– Sh…- besó sus labios de forma salvaje sin dejarlo siquiera protestar…

**C**ontinuará…  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

No podía dejar pasar el cumpleaños de Safri sin darle un pequeño regalo n_n espero que te guste (y disculpa el haberlo publicado un día después). Este fic tiene capítulos más pequeños a comparación de Bulletproof, la diferencia es que aquí la trama es más seria y hasta cierto punto cruda, pero no se desanimen, les aseguro que este fic les dejará un buen sabor de boca. Os recuerdo que las actualizaciones de Naruto son los viernes :] antes de irme les dejo un video SasuNaru que espero también vean. Sin más me despido, se cuidan.

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**Feliz Cumpleaños Safri-koi  
20 enero de 2011**

**L**eona** D**ark


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Dos semanas después y una nueva actualización ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo I****I**

— **»†« —**

– **E**ntonces, ¿como empleado harás todo lo que yo quiera?- lo apoyó contra la pared.

– S-si señor, pero…- empezó a tartamudear, pero el Uchiha lo interrumpió.

– Cállate- le susurró muy cerca del oído –Tú dijiste que me obedecerías.

– Pero...

– Sh- besó sus labios de forma salvaje sin dejarlo siquiera protestar y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Naruto, éste trató de apartarlo pero no podía ó más bien Sasuke se lo impedía. El Uchiha tomó las manos del otro y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, y con su mano libre acarició el pecho del rubio por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba.

– Mmh… nh…

– Aún no- murmuró el pelinegro separándose violentamente de los labios de Naruto –A Itachi se le pudo haber olvidado algo y podría volver en cualquier momento.

El otro muchacho lo miraba atónito, no asimilaba muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió miedo, tenía ganas de correr, correr lo más lejos posible, pero a la vez quería permanecer en el lugar "¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? Conociéndolo se que lo intentará otra vez ¿Qué debo hacer? El señor Itachi no volverá hasta dentro de un mes" pensó desesperado. Iba a pedir una explicación pero, tanto el nerviosismo como el miedo no le permitían ordenar sus pensamientos.

– Señor Sa-Sasuke- tartamudeó con un hilo de voz, pero dejó de hablar casi al instante que la intensa mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre él.

– No me hables así- le dijo al oído logrando que se estremeciera y luego agregó –No ves que me provocas…- dicho esto procedió a besar delicadamente el cuello del rubio, éste último permaneció estático en su lugar y ni siquiera notó cuando Sasuke volvió a hablarle –Dejémoslo para más tarde porque puede llegar alguien- y sin más, se separó del rubio para salió de la casa.

Cuando se vio solo, Naruto se dejó caer quedando sentado en el suelo; no quería ni pensar como sería el resto del mes sin la vigilancia del mayor de los Uchiha, ya que Sasuke, no habiendo ni pasado diez minutos desde que su hermano había dejado la casa, ya se le había "lanzado encima" y le había dicho que él lo provocaba "pero no he hecho nada para provocarlo, ni que me anduviera ofreciéndomele, además el tiene novia, no puede andar besándose así con la gente ¡y mucho menos con un chico! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Tendré que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante". Se levantó algo aturdido y se iba a retirar de su habitación cuando el teléfono sonó, algo desanimado fue a contestar.

– Residencia Uchiha, buenas tardes.

– Hola Naruto- saludó una voz femenina muy alegre tras el auricular.

– Hola señorita Iris, ¿qué desea?

– ¿Está Sasuke por allí?

– Me temo que acaba de salir. ¿Desea dejarle algún recado?

– Hum, dile que su queridísima novia irá a visitarlo hoy por la tarde.

– De acuerdo señorita Iris.

– Deja de llamarme señorita, ya te he dicho que me llames Iris, bueno, adiós.

– Que esté bien- dijo y cortó. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, pensaba en escabullirse de Sasuke por el resto del día, pero ahora debía comunicarle que su novia iría a verlo. Miró la hora y decidió ir a la cocina a preparar la comida por que ya era pasado el medio día.

Una hora después Sasuke estuvo de vuelta en casa, había salido tan sólo para dejar más confundido al chico rubio. Se sonrió al recordar que estarían todo un mes a solas. Buscó a Naruto por la casa y lo encontró en la cocina buscando algo en la despensa, suspiró hondo para suprimir las ganas de poseerlo allí mismo, sentía una atracción extraña por ese chico, algo que no había sentido nunca por otra persona o por una chica; le atraía todo de él, su forma de hablar, su forma de ser dulce y sumiso, su cuerpo, su piel, su aroma.

Caminó hasta él silenciosamente tratando de que no notara su presencia y posó sus manos en las caderas del rubio y apoyó su cabeza en la curva del hombro.

– ¿Qué haces?- le susurró al oído provocándole un sobresalto.

– L-la comida- dijo en un tono apenas audible, tratando de concentrarse sólo en rebanar esas zanahorias que tenía en sus manos.

– Preferiría que la comida seas tú- dijo antes de empezar a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Naruto trató de relajarse y no pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo, pero era tan difícil hacerlo cuando estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo –Su novia dijo que vendría a visitarlo… hoy por la tarde…

– Mierda- murmuró alejándose un poco. La había olvidado por completo. Se acercó nuevamente a Naruto y le susurró sugerente – ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que no viniera, que estaríamos muy ocupados?

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo lo que él me dice? ¡Por qué debo soportarlo!" –Ttal vez tú estarás muy ocupado, ¡pero yo no!- exclamó enfadado apartando al Uchiha de un codazo, éste sólo sonrió y se le acercó lo más posible, pero manteniendo una ínfima distancia.

– ¿Te estás rebelando?- preguntó con sarcasmo y antes de que el muchacho de ojos azules pudiera decir algo continuó – ¿Recuerdas que tú mismo me dijiste que me obedecerías en todo?

– Si señor…- contestó muy a su pesar.

– Además, sí no me obedeces puedo hacer que regreses a la calle… recogido, tal cómo cuando eras pequeño, aunque ahora podrías ganarte la vida como…- se detuvo, él mismo se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, además el otro chico estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –Ya lo sabes- dijo y se retiró de la cocina.

Naruto secó torpemente las lágrimas que habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas y continuó lo que estaba haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Cuando hubo terminado de preparar el almuerzo ordenó la mesa y dejó servida la comida para luego irse a encerrar a su cuarto; no quería toparse con Sasuke, aunque la idea de escabullirse no le agradaba tampoco podía pasar todo el mes huyendo de él. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente que el Uchiha se pudiera comportar de esa forma.

Recordó cuando eran pequeños y hacían todo juntos, como si fueran hermanos, desde jugar hasta bañarse, pero a los doce años la actitud de Sasuke cambió totalmente, lo trataba de forma muy cruel y distante, nada de lo que hacía parecía agradarle a quien fuese su mejor amigo, Sasuke lo regañaba por todo y a partir de los trece años, como pago el propio Naruto había decidido hacerse cargo de las labores del hogar.

Se tendió en su cama no sin antes cerrar con llave su puerta, sintiéndose así momentáneamente seguro y decidió dormir para relajarse, total ya no debía hacer nada más ya que después Sasuke desearía estar a solas con su novia, así que podría pasar una tarde tranquila.

— **x — x — x —**

Sintió que acariciaban lentamente su pecho, con mucha suavidad por lo que no pudo reprimir un jadeo. Abrió los ojos espantado para ver a Sasuke sentado al borde de su cama paseando con delicadeza su mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse lo más rápido y apartarse lo que más pudiese de él.

– ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó tranquilamente el pelinegro.

No sabía que responderle. Se abotonó su camisa mirando a cualquier lado que no fuesen aquellos ojos negros.

– No lo hagas- dijo acercándosele y apartando las manos de rubio.

– ¿C-cómo entró?- preguntó mientras veía como el Uchiha le iba desabotonando la camisa otra vez.

– Todas las llaves tienen copia menos la de Itachi- susurró antes de besarlo en los labios para después ir bajando lentamente por su cuello y deslizarse hacia el pecho.

– S-su novia va a venir pron…ah…- gimió cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke rodeando uno de sus pezones.

– Siempre llega después de las cinco- se apartó para contemplarlo un momento.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y confusiones, además Sasuke lo había amenazado anteriormente si se oponía ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Comenzó a asustarse al notar que la mirada del Uchiha estaba ligeramente nublada, casi veía esos ojos cargados de deseo.

– ¡No!- gritó cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de bajarle la cremallera del pantalón y alejó las manos de este.

– Vamos Naruto ¿por qué no?

– No me toque… - pidió con los ojos llorosos –Por favor no me toque, usted tiene novia…- expuso a modo de escusa para que no continuara acercándosele –Usted no puede estar así con un chico- agregó cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, pero esa acción le pareció a Sasuke tan irresistible que se movió hasta casi quedar pegado con Naruto.

– Yo sé lo que hago- trató de besarlo otra vez pero Naruto lo empujó.

– ¡No!- gritó más fuerte aún.

– No te haré nada malo- lo tomó de ambas manos para sujetarlo e impedir que se moviera

– ¡Déjame!- cómo pudo se soltó del agarre del pelinegro – ¡Yo no quiero!- Sasuke se levantó claramente molesto.

– Ah no quieres eh ¡Y cómo con Itachi sí!- exclamo furioso – ¡Cómo si puedes acostarte con él!

– ¿Q-qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

– Me escuchaste perfectamente bien, ya llevo más de cinco años desde que me he dado cuenta de todo, no soy ningún ingenuo.

– Yo… yo nunca he hecho eso.

– ¿Esperas que te crea?- preguntó irónico, ignorando la expresión que tenía el otro muchacho – ¿Crees que no los escucho? ¿Crees que no los he visto?

– Yo no…- "¿cuándo? No puede ser cierto, yo jamás lo he hecho… jamás haría algo así ¿por qué lo dice?" –Eso… eso es mentira- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas de frustración.

– Los he visto con mis propios ojos, ¿así es cómo le demuestras tu agradecimiento a tu señor Itachi?

– No, te juro que nunca he hecho nada de lo que dices- se sentía desesperado, estaba siendo acusado injustamente de algo que él nunca había hecho.

– Mentiroso...

– Yo no mentiría con algo así- susurró tratando de comprender porque le hablaba de esa forma.

– Por eso actúas de esa forma, ¿verdad?- continuó atacando, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones que trataba de dar Naruto.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Deja de hacerte el que no entiende nada!

¡Pero es qué no estaba mintiendo! De verdad que no entendía nada, no comprendía por que Sasuke le decía cosas como esas ¿por qué lo trataba de esa forma?

– Es que prefieres a Itachi, ¿verdad?- dijo con rencor contenido – ¿Te gusta esa forma en que te trata? ¿Te gusta cómo te amarra a tu propia cama para después violarte?

– ¿Q-qué?

– Por favor, sé honesto y deja de hacerte la victima de todo.

– Yo no he hecho eso- repitió desesperado secando sus lágrimas.

– ¡Deja de mentir!

– Pero…

– No cambiarás- murmuró antes de salir dando un portazo.

Naruto se quedó en su cuarto, más confundido que antes. No entendía, no le cabía en su cabeza como Sasuke lo había tratado de ese modo y le había dicho esa cosas, él nunca había estado de esa forma con Itachi, tampoco dejaría que pasara algo así, tal vez Sasuke lo había dicho solo por que se había resistido; sólo por que estaba molesto por no haber podido conseguir lo que quería, pero aún así se preocupó. Se quedó en su habitación y pronto escuchó la voz de la novia de Sasuke que saludaba y preguntaba por él mismo, pero prefirió no salir y esperar, esperar cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar después.

Supuso que Sasuke con su novia estarían "ocupados" pues no se escuchaban que hablaran y de vez en cuando ella soltaba unas risas estridentes, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en su pecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella se fuera para poder hablar con el Uchiha. Se volvió a dormir, no quería pensar en nada.

— **x — x — x —**

Insistentes golpes en su puerta lo hicieron despertar, miró la hora, ya eran las 23:30, siguieron tocando a su puerta, sabía quien era y no quería abrir, le daba miedo lo que pudiera hacer Sasuke, pero sabía que habría entrado si hubiese querido.

– Naruto, abre.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

– Abre la puerta- le ordenó desde el otro lado, su voz comenzaba a escucharse más autoritaria.

Se acercó a la manilla, titubeante de lo que tenía que hacer.

– Naruto…

Tomó la manilla dispuesto a girarla, suspiró lentamente y abrió.

– Vaya, por fin abres, sabes lo que te conviene…

Continuará…**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

¿Qué les pareció? Cada vez se pone más interesante ¿a qué sí? Me alegra saber que sí hubo chicas curiosas que se han atrevido a leer este fic, muchísimas gracias a las personitas que lo agregaron a alerta y favorito, perdón por no agradecerles personalmente por falta de tiempo, aún así me alegra mucho que sí lo consideren, y a **Darht Sethbek, Natsuhi-san, Yuki-2310, princserekou, saskenaru, Alhena-star y Sonia** por su review (si quieren leer sus replay, he dejado un enlace en mi perfil), no les aseguro que habrá actualización la próxima semana pues ya regresé a clases D: pero sigan pendientes de los viernes (sin defraudarlas; cada dos semanas). Sin más me despido, espero que estén muy bien y lean muchos fics ^^ les dejo el enlace del video no oficial del fic xD se cuidan.

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0134 - 030211**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Con un poco de retraso y en jueves; por fin el tercer capítulo ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir! xD

**RECOGIDO  
****By Dark**

**Capitulo I****II**

— **»†« —**

– **A**bre la puerta- le ordenó desde el otro lado, mientras el rubio se acercaba dubitativamente a la puerta –Naruto...- tomó la manilla lentamente y con un suspiro resignado la giró –Por fin abres, si sí sabes lo que te conviene- entró cerrando la puerta de golpe. Naruto se quedo en su lugar sintiendo como era estudiado por la intensa mirada de Sasuke, iba a hablar pero el pelinegro puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios –No digas nada.

– Quiero saber por que me dijiste eso- murmuró.

– ¿Sabes?- dijo ignorándolo por completo y pasando un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo hacia él –Eres irresistible- el rubio adquirió un color rojizo en su rostro, iba a decir algo otra vez pero el Uchiha se lo impidió mientras le robaba un beso, lentamente, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Naruto asustado empujó a Sasuke para apartarlo.

– Quiero… quiero que me diga por qué dijo eso de mí- habló tratando de sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke, quien sonriendo socarronamente se acercó más a él.

– Por que es la verdad.

– No lo es- replicó enojado.

– ¿Por qué mientes?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y hacia que el otro chico se pusiese a horcajadas sobre él – ¿Ves a algún otro chico idéntico a ti que duerma en esta misma habitación?

– Yo no he estado con el señor Itachi- recitó sin ninguna expresión en la voz.

– No puedes negar algo que yo he visto- puso sus manos en las caderas del rubio para acercarlo aún más.

– ¿Por qué esté haciendo esto?

Se detuvo un momento para contemplar su rostro; para mirar sus ojos azules, sus labios rozados y mejillas ligeramente encendidas –Porque así lo deseo.

Naruto que no había puesto atención en los movimientos de Sasuke, hasta ese entonces se fijó en la posición en la que se encontraban sentados y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya se encontraba –Pero...

– Sh, quiero que me beses.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los grandes ojos azules "¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo me pide esto? No entiendo ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? lo más seguro es que se enoje conmigo si no lo hago... pero..."

– Vamos, hazlo- dijo con firmeza.

Naruto inclinó su cabeza para posar sus labios sobre la mejilla del pelinegro y de a poco comenzó a repartir suaves besos por todo su rostro. Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió satisfecho, el rubito no estaba oponiendo ninguna resistencia y le estaba obedeciendo. Con ágiles movimientos terminó de sacarle la camisa y acarició lentamente su pecho.

– En la boca- murmuró indicándole donde quería que lo besara. Naruto, algo indeciso lo besó en los labios permitiéndole de inmediato adentrarse en su boca.

No pudo evitar estremecerse antes las suaves caricias que le estaba proporcionando el moreno, las cuales descendían cada vez más hasta toparse con la cinturilla del pantalón. Sasuke fue cambiando de posición hasta dejar al muchacho rubio recostado y con rapidez procedió a terminar de desvestirlo. Naruto sólo optó por no decir palabra y permanecer con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

– Ya entiendo porque mi hermano te desea tanto- sonrió al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, éste tembló levemente al oír estas palabras, lo que fue notado por el otro –No te preocupes, no le diré nada sobre esto, además seré amable, no quiero dañarte- le susurró dulcemente al oído antes de empezar a desprenderse de su propia ropa.

"¿Debo confiar en lo que me dijo? Después de que me acusó de lo del señor Itachi, no lo creo, pero su voz suena diferente, no es burlona ni nada, pero entonces no me hubiese amenazado en la mañana..." estaba muy confundido sobre lo que le iba a suceder a continuación. Pronto sintió la piel del Uchiha sobre la suya, entreabrió un poco los ojos para verlo y, sin saber muy bien el porque, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él como si se estuviese cayendo.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" se preguntó para sus adentros.

– Sasuke- dijo en un tono apenas audible –Sasuke- continuó llamándolo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de éste.

– No te dañaré, no quiero lastimarte- susurró tiernamente a su oído.

Acarició con delicadeza el cuerpo del chico para tranquilizarlo, buscó su rostro y con cuidado besó sus labios. El rubio correspondió el beso que le pareció tan dulce. No pudo evitar gemir cuando el pelinegro llevó sus manos a su miembro para estimularlo, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación y juntó nuevamente sus labios con los de él. Sasuke le hizo separarse y se dedicó a besar, morder y dejar una que otra marca en su cuello, para después bajar un poco más y darle el mismo trato a su pecho. Naruto se arqueó y gimió más fuerte al derramarse en la mano del Uchiha, éste levantó su mano y la llevó a su boca para lamerla –Dulce- murmuró y el rubio escondió su rostro otra vez, avergonzado. Una vez que hubo retirado todos los restos de Naruto de su mano, llevó uno sus dedos a la entrada del rubio.

– ¡No!- gritó cuando notó la presión que ejercía el Uchiha en ese lugar.

– Tranquilo, lo haré con cuidado.- le dijo sin dejar de presionar, besándolo una vez más para distraerlo y de esa forma logro que se relajara pudiendo adentrarse en él. Lo movió de a poco hasta que estuvo seguro e introdujo el siguiente –No te tenses, ya no te dolerá, te lo juro.

Naruto empezó a respirar más agitado y a gemir despacio, era una sensación extraña la que sentía, el dolor mezclado deliciosamente con el placer, era algo indescriptible. Volvió a gemir más alto cuando Sasuke introdujo un tercer dedo, se retorció un poco ante la intrusión, pero inconscientemente abría más las piernas, ante esto, Sasuke sonrió victorioso y retirando sus dedos se acomodó entre las piernas de Naruto y le hizo levantar un poco las caderas, una vez así, con mucha delicadeza empezó a adentrarse en su cuerpo.

– No… no t-tengo… miedo.

– Relájate, ya va a pasar- y de un rápido movimiento introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo del rubio –Listo, ya está- dijo secándole algunas lagrimas –Ahora empezaré a moverme, lo haré lento… - y así lo hizo.

Embestía a Naruto despacio para no dañarlo, hasta que el mismo Naruto le comenzó a pedir que fuese más rápido. Ambos gemían cada vez que se movían, el Uchiha llevó nuevamente se mano a la erección del otro chico por lo que la respiración de éste se hizo más dificultosa aún. Pronto Naruto se vino por segunda vez gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke y éste lo hizo un poco más tarde. Salió con sumo cuidado de su interior y lo recostó a su lado, sintió como temblaba y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio y notó como este se abrazaba a él.

– Buenas noches pequeño- dijo mirándolo tiernamente –Te a…- susurró bajito besando su frente, pero Naruto no lo escuchó porque ya estaba dormido.

— **x — x — x —**

El agudo sonido del despertador lo obligó a abrir los ojos, confundido miró a su lado para ver si Sasuke aún se encontraba allí, pero ya no estaba, seguramente se había levantado hacía rato. Miró el reloj: las 9:00, hace más de dos horas que debía haberse levantado, salió de su cama con un ligero malestar por todo su cuerpo, buscó ropa limpia y se fue a duchar. Se miró en el espejo las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello la noche anterior, "tal vez sea diferente de ahora en adelante" pensó recordando la forma en que lo había tranquilizado, no había sido violento con él sino todo lo contrario, había mostrado su lado dulce. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió y se fue a la cocina. Sasuke estaba allí mirando la nada con expresión concentrada, pero en cuanto lo vio entrar una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro.

– Pensé que no te ibas a levantar- dijo mirándolo fijamente manteniendo esa sonrisa.

– Acaba de sonar el reloj- respondió también con la misma expresión.

– Cambié la hora del despertador para poder dormir un rato más.

– No importa.

– Si importa- dijo cambiando su actitud.

– ¿Qué, a qué te…?

– Que sí importa por que tú debes preparar el desayuno- lo interrumpió bruscamente – ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

Naruto se quedó sorprendido ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de prepararse una taza de café?

– Parece que no, van a ser las 10, deberías ponerte a trabajar, ¿no lo crees?

Por un instante había pensado que la actitud de Sasuke iba a cambiar después de lo ocurrido entre ellos –Pero yo pensé que tú...

– ¿Qué pensaste?- en verdad Sasuke era capaz de ser tan cínico, él si que podía sorprenderlo –No me digas que pensaste que iba a cambiar ¿Qué esperabas; que fuera a ser dulce contigo de ahora en adelante o qué?- hizo una mueca de burla.

– Tú...

– ¿Yo? Oh ya sé, anoche te dije tantas palabras lindas, cierto, no me digas que las creíste.

Si alguna esperanza quedaba en Naruto de que el Uchiha podría cambiar se desvaneció con eso último que dijo.

– Sólo lo dije para que no me arruinaras el momento, se me hubiera hecho demasiado difícil si te hubieses puesto a llorar ¡o qué se yo!- continuó hablando sin fijarse en los ojitos empañados del rubio –Ya eres bastante mayorcito para creer en todo lo que te dicen ¿no lo crees?

– No entiendo... -dijo mientras luchaba por aguantar las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué es lo no entiendes?- preguntó fingiendo voz tierna – ¿Qué no sabe mi niño?

– ¡El porque anoche dijiste que me amabas!- exclamó dejando correr las brillantes lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Sasuke lo miró incrédulo, como si no fuese capaz de entender lo que le había dicho.

– Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Respiró hondo y empezó a hablar con un tono cansado –Naruto, no sé donde lo habrás escuchado porque jamás lo he dicho, ja ¿qué me crees para fijarme en alguien como tú?- puso una expresión de asco en su rostro.

Naruto se sintió miserable, tal vez si estaba dormido cuando le escuchó susurrar un "te amo" en su oído, ¡cómo había caído en eso! ¿Y por qué llegó a creer en que tal vez sí lo había dicho? –Lo siento- secó sus lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

– No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de ser un ingenuo- rió al ver la expresión de su rostro – ¿Podrías preparar el desayuno? Ya tengo hambre… me avisas cuando esté listo, voy a estar en mi cuarto.

Empezó a hacer lo que le pedían, pensando y maldiciéndose internamente por haberse, siquiera, ilusionado con que Sasuke cambiara con él, se preguntó porque se había alegrado tanto al llegar a pensar que le había escuchado decirle "te amo", pero ahora se sentía engañado, había sido su culpa. Él había pensado que tras lo que había ocurrido las cosas iban a ser diferentes, pero ni un poco habían cambiado. Sirvió una humeante taza de café, junto con unas tostadas, cubrió con miel las manzanas que acostumbraba a comer Sasuke y se dirigió a buscarlo, por ahora el no tenía hambre. Tocó la puerta del cuarto y Sasuke salió al momento.

– ¿Ya está servido?

– Sí- dijo desanimado, yéndose para su habitación.

– No me digas que te enojaste.

El rubio sólo le dirigió una mirada triste para girarse y comenzar a caminar.

– Perdóname- dijo acercándosele.

Se detuvo ante la impresión, ¿Sasuke estaba pidiéndole perdón? Eso quería decir que...

– La próxima vez que lo hagamos no te hablaré para que no te confundas.

Y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de gritarle unos cuantos insultos. ¿Como podía ser así… cómo podía jugar de esa forma con las personas?

– Pero…- empezó a hablar como para sí –Nunca pensé que fueras a creer que iba a cambiar, eso no lo entiendo.

– ¿Tan poco para ti significa el haberte acostado con alguien?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

– ¡Ah, es por eso!- exclamó como si de pronto hubiese quedado todo claro –Que me haya acostado contigo no significa que te tenga que tratar de otro modo y tampoco que sienta algo especial por ti; mi inocente niño- dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros – ¿Sabes? Esa pregunta deberías hacerla a mi hermano también, tal vez te responda algo parecido.

Podía sentir nuevamente los labios de Sasuke rodear su cuello –Déjame.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No me dirás que ahora te vas a hacer el difícil siendo que ayer te entregaste muy rápido.

– Suéltame- apartó las manos del Uchiha.

– ¿No te gustó lo de ayer? Pero si lo disfrutaste tanto como yo- pasó sus manos por la cintura del rubio.

– Déjame.

– ¡Oh, ya sé! Sí es obvio, prefieres a Itachi ¿verdad?

– No, nunca he estado con él.

– De nuevo con la misma mentira ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente y embustero a la vez?

– El señor Itachi no se aprovecharía de mí- exclamó intentando defenderlo.

– ¿Estás seguro? ¿En serio crees que el magnánimo Uchiha Itachi jamás te ha tocado?

– Si.

– Me encanta que seas tan ingenuo, aunque a veces me desesperas- le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Naruto lo empujó y se alejó lo suficientemente de él para que no alcanzara.

– ¿Por qué inventas esas cosas horribles de tu hermano?

– Y allá vamos de nuevo, no lo he inventado.

– No te creo.

– Me creerás porque, digamos que tengo pruebas de que él, tu señor Itachi, se ha aprovechado de ti.

– Quiero verlas.

– De acuerdo, pero una vez que las hayas visto tu harás cualquier cosa que yo te pida.

– ¿Y qué más quieres si ya soy tu esclavo?- dijo desafiante.

– Así me gusta- se acercó de nuevo hasta dejarlo contra la pared –Hay algunas cosas que aún no tengo, pero tú querías ver las pruebas ¿cierto?

– Sí.

– Acompáñame- lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Itachi –Ahí dentro están todas las pruebas que quieres.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué crees que nunca, ni tu ni yo, hemos podido entrar?

– Es su lugar privado.

– Cállate y deja de defenderlo, yo una vez entre aquí cuando creía que era mi imaginación la que producía esos "ruidos", pero no eran tú e Itachi. Entré sin permiso y por la ventana, allí hay muchas pruebas de que tu santo señor Itachi es un demonio.

– ¿Cómo puedes odiar a tu hermano?

– Porque si no hubieses llegado tú yo estaría en tu lugar.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

– Abriremos la puerta sacando los tornillos de las bisagras porque no tenemos la llave.

– No debe...

– Voy a probarte que es verdad, que tengo razón.

– Pero… cuando vuelva lo notará.

– No lo notará, será tan disimulado como las "vitaminas" que nos obligaba a tomar.

Naruto entonces sintió miedo "¿Y… si es verdad todo lo que Sasuke dice? Él está empeñado en demostrármelo ¿Y si el señor Itachi es como dice él, qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Qué va hacer Sasuke?". Vio al Uchiha sacar los tornillos y mover la puerta hasta abrirla

– Los más involucrados primero- dijo haciendo una reverencia para que entrara. Naruto entró seguido del otro, miró a todos lados como en busca de algo, era una habitación muy parecida a la del resto; una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una televisión, sin nada en especial o fuera de lo común.

– Aquí no hay nada- murmuró.

– Espera un momento, ¿acaso tú crees que pondría eso a la vista de todos?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al escritorio y abría los cajones.

– ¿Eso qué?- fue hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quién revolvía las cosas dentro de los cajones.

– Esto te interesará- dijo extendiéndole el objeto a Naruto al tiempo que el rubio abría enormemente su ojos azules.

– ¿Qué es esto?

**Continuará…  
****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

¿Creerán que este capítulo lo edité en sólo 1 hora? xD ah~ después de no sé cuanto tiempo que no actualizo, por fin vengo con el nuevo capítulo n.n quiero pedirles una disculpa, sé que había prometido actualización cada dos semanas, pero con los deberes de la escuela la verdad no podía (y a más de un mes, aún no me sale mi oscilador x.x) Muchísimas gracias a **saskenaru, june-li, Rovi, hao3572, Natsuhi-san, Althena-star, princserekou, Yuki-2310, Vongola Hime-sama, Safri ^^ (**x2**) **y** Sheken** por sus comentarios, por cuestiones de tiempo no se los puedo responder personalmente, pero en mi perfil hay una liga donde podrán leer sus replay n.n Trataré de ser un poco más constante, pero no puedo prometerles nada, ah~ en verdad no sé como disculparme, quizá sólo así; Lo siento D:

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0215 - 270311**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Dos meses después y apenas el cuarto capítulo D: ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo I****V**

— **»†« —**

– Los más involucrados primero- dijo haciendo una reverencia para que entrara. Naruto entró seguido del otro, miró a todos lados como en busca de algo fuera de lo común, era una habitación muy parecida a la del resto de la casa; una cama, un armario, un escritorio, una televisión… nada en especial.

– Aquí no hay nada- murmuró para sí intentando buscar algo extraño dentro de la normalidad de aquella habitación.

– Espera un momento, ¿acaso tú crees que pondría _eso_ a la vista de todos?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

– ¿_Eso_ qué?- fue hacia donde estaba Sasuke, que revolvía las cosas de los cajones.

– Pues… esto- le enseñó una gran caja rectangular de color negro con un pequeño candado dorado.

– ¿Una caja?

– Mi inocente e ingenuo Naruto- dijo negando con la cabeza y saliendo del cuarto con la caja entre manos – Mejor vamos a revisar esto.

Naruto encogió los hombros sin terminar de comprender todo el drama que estaba haciendo el pelinegro, suspiró agotado y siguió a Sasuke hasta el salón, ahí se sentaron en el suelo – ¿Cómo lo va a abrir?

– Hum…- el Uchiha miró la caja desde diferentes ángulos buscando una forma para poder abrirla sin dañarla demasiado –Igual que como abrimos la puerta- sacó los tornillos que sostenían las bisagras y la volteó para dejar caer todo su contenido en la alfombra.

Un pequeño frasquito, cintas de video, un gran archivador, pequeñas tiras de lo que parecía cadenas y algo que Naruto reconoció como su propia ropa interior. Sasuke tomó el frasquito y le quitó la tapa.

– Con que estas son sus "vitaminas"- rió sacando una cápsula –Menos mal que nunca me las quise tomar- se volteó para ver al otro muchacho – ¿Y qué dices ahora?

Naruto se había quedado en un estado de shock, no podía terminar de entender como es que el Uchiha menor sabía de esas cosas que supuestamente estaban bajo llave, le costaba trabajo aceptar que algo malo estaba sucediendo en verdad "Pero ¿cómo? No es posible… este truco lo inventó Sasuke para inculpar al señor Itachi, eso lo sé".

– Jah, te ves muy bien aquí- exclamó mientras revisaba el archivador.

– ¿Qué?- preguntó saliendo ligeramente de ese estado de estupefacción, el pelinegro le alcanzó la carpeta. Cuando enfocó no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eran… fotografías de él mismo, pero estaba desnudo y en distintas poses –Pero, yo no…

– Sí Naruto, eres tú ¿me crees ahora?

– Yo nunca hice esto- exclamó asombrado cerrando el archivador ya arrojándolo lo más lejos posible.

– Por eso Itachi usa esto- le tiró el frasquito a las manos.

– ¿Qué son?- preguntó examinándolo desconfiado.

– No lo sé, alguna clase de narcóticos, drogas, sedantes, pastillas para dormir tal vez.

– No entiendo.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Naruto? ¿El por qué mi hermano usa esto y hace eso?- señaló las fotografías desperdigadas en el piso –Simple, porque es un enfermo.

Aún con la angustia, el rubio tomó una de las cintas de video como si temiese que algo malo sucediera de sólo tocarla.

– Ya me imagino lo que debe haber ahí…- notó a Naruto estremecerse de sólo mencionarlo – ¿Me creerás o quieres ver los videos?

– Los veré- dijo aparentando firmeza cuando en realidad estaba temblando por fuera y destruido por dentro, pero necesitaba comprobar la verdad por cruda que fuera.

– Aún no me crees ¿cierto?

– No, no es eso.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quiero… quiero saber que me… hacía.

– De acuerdo, haz lo que te plazca, pero revísalos tú solo. No pienso ver como mi hermano te viola, ya estoy harto de eso- se levantó y se fue con dirección a la cocina para desayunar.

Naruto, con manos temblorosas, tomó la cinta de video, la puso en el aparato y encendió la televisión. Cerró los ojos, no estaba muy seguro de querer verlo, pero era necesario, debía hacerlo para comprobar que quizá Sasuke le estuviese mintiendo.

Pasaron unos segundos de la cinta, se escuchó una risa que reconoció como la de Itachi, entreabrió un poco los ojos y en las imágenes se mostraba al mayor de los Uchiha entrando en su habitación por la noche, por el movimiento que hubo en la cámara, supo que la estaba situando sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, pudo ver como Itachi le zarandeaba un poco y le preguntaba "¿estás despierto Naruto-chan?" y después de comprobar que estaba profundamente dormido, lo besaba en la boca, luego le sacaba su pijama, se despojaba de su propia ropa y se metía en la cama con él. Sin parpadear vio como el mayor de los Uchiha lo acariciaba y él entre sueños gemía. El muchacho rubio apagó el televisor, no quiso saber nada más, se tapó su carita con sus manos y echó a llorar amargamente sintiéndose peor que antes.

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente comiendo sus manzanas con miel cuando los sollozos y lamentos de Naruto llegaron a sus oídos. Meditó un momento si iba o no a consolarlo, tomó un sorbo de su ya frío café y fue al salón a ver al rubio. Y allí estaba, arrodillado en la alfombra, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, temblando de arriba a abajo a causa de su llanto, el Uchiha fue hasta su lado y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y le levantó el rostro para verlo, con mucho cuidado lamió tiernamente sus lagrimas y depositó un suave beso en cada parpado y luego en sus labios.

– ¿Me crees ahora?

– ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- preguntó con su voz entrecortada, ahogada en el pecho de Sasuke.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

– No- susurró "¿por qué me pasa esto a mi? No lo entiendo ¿qué pecado cometí para que me castigaran de esta forma? Sasuke tenía razón… pero él se comporta de la misma forma que su hermano, creo que lo mejor será…"

– ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

– Sí- la actitud de Sasuke lo confundía, a veces se portaba tan bien con él y después lo humillaba como si fuese cualquier cosa.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo?

– N-no gracias- se soltó de los brazos de Sasuke y se levantó.

– Naruto- lo llamó.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Recuerda qué te dije, que si era verdad tú debías hacer algo por mí…

Con lo que había visto ya lo había olvidado "¿y ahora qué me pedirá que haga Sasuke? Ya no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, pero no tengo a donde ir, tendré que acostumbrarme… pero ¿qué pasará cuando vuelva Itachi? No quiero… no pensaré en eso por ahora, tengo que pensar en lo que me va a pedir Sasuke"

– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- dijo resignado.

– Pues, desde hace un tiempo que quiero terminar mi relación con Iris, porque ya no me gusta, en realidad nunca me gustó, era sólo para que Itachi no me molestara…- explicó como si Naruto le estuviese pidiendo que lo hiciera –Y ahora no sé cómo librarme de ella...

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó más por costumbre que porque en realidad quisiese saberlo.

– Quiero que me ayudes a quitármela de encima, ya sabes…- agregó al ver la incomprensión en el rostro del rubio –Que vea una escena que nunca se le olvide con tal que no me busque más.

Ahora sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero tal vez otro día o nunca, no quería acercarse a nadie, no quería que nadie lo tocara, quería desaparecer.

– Me ayudarás- le susurró al oído antes de besar su cuello y rodear su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo –Tú lo prometiste, te enseñé la verdad así que ahora te toca cumplir tu parte.

Iba a contestar, pero Sasuke lo besó estrechando aún más el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo. Inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios para darle paso a la lengua del Uchiha, pero éste último se alejó.

– ¿Qué ibas a decir?- le preguntó en un tono sensual, alegrándose por la reacción inconsciente del rubio.

Naruto suspiró con la vista baja – Sí.

– Entonces…- lo besó como Naruto quería; hundió su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, recorrió su cavidad para después dejarlo bruscamente, le miró y comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuello.

– ¡No!- gritó empujándolo y apartándose de él.

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto.

Lo miró por un momento pensando en si decirle o no lo que le había ocurrido. Prefirió guardar silencio –Nada…- y optó por retirarse a su habitación.

— **x — x — x —**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, pero cuando se despertó Sasuke estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirándolo fijamente, al parecer esperando a que se despertara. Dormir era para él la única forma de descansar, por lo menos no soñaba nada relativo a lo que se había enterado hace unas horas.

– Por fin abriste los ojos- dijo sonriendo –Falta que cumplas la parte de tu promesa.

– Sí…- suspiró "Ojala me volviera a dormir, sólo que ahora para nunca despertar".

– Ya te dije lo que quiero hacer. Necesito que llames a Iris y le digas que venga a verme porque… no sé, tú inventa algo con tal de que ella venga… y el resto te lo explico luego ¿de acuerdo?- Naruto asintió –Pero lo debes hacer ahora, en este momento- se acercó para besarlo, pero se arrepintió antes de tocar los labios del rubio –Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo más tarde, tú ve a llamarla.

Se levantó sin ganas, pasó a lavarse la cara al baño y luego fue hasta el salón y cogió el teléfono, discó el número Iris; de la novia de Sasuke.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Señorita Iris?- preguntó tratando de ocultar el tono soñoliento de su voz.

– Habla ella, ¿Naruto eres tú?

– Sí señorita, sólo llamaba para decirle que el señor Sasuke me tiene muy preocupado.

– ¡¿Qué le sucede?- la voz de la chica se escuchó realmente asustada.

– Desde esta mañana ha estado decaído, sin ánimos de nada y yo pensé que tal vez usted podría animarlo, ya sabe, como es su novia y…- "¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? Estoy mintiéndole a una persona sólo por un capricho de Sasuke, y ahora tengo que participar en esto" – Podría tomar muy bien una visita suya…

– Claro, no tengo ningún problema…

– Le sería agradable al Señor Sasuke que usted llegara como de sorpresa, yo no le diré, tendré todo preparado para que pueda venir como en una media hora más, a las 17:30, ¿esa hora le acomoda?

– Hum… sí, a esa hora ya estoy de vuelta en casa. ¿Te molestaría dejarme la llave de la casa?

– De acuerdo, no hay problema- "Pobre chica, aún no creo cómo pudo caer en el juego de Sasuke… y cómo pude caer yo también" –Gracias, hasta luego.

– Nos vemos Naruto- cortó.

– Muy bien hecho- el Uchiha se le acercó por la espalda y le empezó a hablar en susurros mientras recorría con la yemas de sus dedos el cuello del rubio, provocándole escalofríos –Eres buen actor, aunque ojalá que esta noche no actúes, si no que en verdad lo sientas…- mordió el lóbulo de su oreja – ¿Sabes qué hora es? Falta media hora para que venga Iris, necesitamos preparar muy bien lo que viene a continuación, ven- lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el sofá, situándose él primero y haciendo que el otro chico se sentara sobre sus piernas –Supongo que tu inteligencia y capacidad de razonar te hayan permitido comprender lo que quiero hacer…

– Sí…- "¿por qué Sasuke me trata así, como si fuese un objeto, como si no pensara por mi mismo?"

– ¿Sabes una cosa? Me encanta cuando me dices "señor Sasuke" ¿podrías decirlo?

Se quedó helado, al parecer Sasuke era tan "retorcido" como su hermano.

– Dilo- ordenó en tono amenazante.

– Señor Sasuke- murmuró avergonzado.

– No es cierto, odio cuando lo dices, me haces sentir con más edad- posó su mano en el trasero del rubio provocándole un sobresalto –Eres hermoso… tu cuerpo es perfecto y tus ojos son tan azules y brillantes…

Naruto se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras sin comprender su extraño cambio de actitud de Sasuke ¿por qué le decía eso ahora?

– Tu voz es suave como la de un niño pequeño, tus labios de tan solo verlos dan ganas de besarlos, el aroma de tu piel es tan dulce…

Un montón de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza "¿por qué está diciéndome esto? Es que no entiendo ¿por qué lo hace? Pareciera como si yo le…eso no puede ser…"

– Tu forma de ser… eres tierno, eres obediente…- rió sin dejar de mirarlo –Te preocupas por el resto aunque los otros te traten mal, me agrada tu carácter, me...

"¿Qué es lo que quiere lograr, qué quiere que haga? Me está confundiendo, tal vez quiere que crea que está…" –Enamorado de mi…- soltó sin darse cuenta, cuando hubo visto la expresión del Uchiha se llevó las manos a la boca, había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta, todo era culpa de Sasuke que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

El pelinegro lo miró entre divertido y asqueado – ¿Yo… enamorado de ti? Por favor... no te creas tan importante…- esperó un momento que Naruto tomó para hablar.

– Per…- ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar la palabra por que Sasuke estaba hablando de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué crees que me fijaría en alguien como tú? Un simple huérfano…

Naruto cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que recordarle eso?

– Que fue recogido de la calle por caridad. Ni siquiera tienes hogar, vives aquí porque Itachi te desea, porque te convertiste en su juguete, pero ahora…- una sonrisa que a Naruto se le antojó entre diabólica y pervertida cruzó su rostro –Pero ahora que él no está yo me quedo con su juguetito…

¡Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido si hace segundos atrás estaba diciéndole las cosas que le agradaban de él y ahora estaba restregándole en la cara que era huérfano y todo lo demás!

– Así que por favor no digas estupideces como esa, y que te quede bien claro…- tomó aire y endureció su voz –Si me gusta tu cuerpo no significa que este enamorado de ti…- y para finalizar el discurso lo besó salvajemente hasta dejarlo sin aire – ¿Te quedó claro?

El rubio lo miró aterrado.

– ¿Te pregunté si te quedó claro?

– Sí…- dijo secando una lágrima antes de que resbalara por su mejilla.

– De acuerdo, ahora vamos a lo nuestro- acomodó al muchacho de modo que quedara a horcajadas sobre él, pero antes se quitó su camiseta. Puso una mano tras su nuca para acercarlo – Veamos ¿dejaste la llave donde corresponde?

– Ah…- gimió cuando Sasuke rozó con sus dedos la entrepierna de Naruto sobre su pantalón.

– Vamos, te pedí que me dijeras si habías dejado la llave en el lugar adecuado para que la encontrara Iris.

– Mmh…ah…- el Uchiha metió su mano en el interior del pantalón del rubio y empezó a moverla suavemente para estimular al otro chico.

– Responde…

– S-sí…- dijo en un tono muy bajo.

– No te oigo- dijo Sasuke, que ya estaba bastante excitado tan sólo de ver las reacciones en Naruto –Habla más fuerte…- cerró su mano sobre la, ahora, erección de Naruto. Éste último gimió más alto y apegó más su cuerpo al del pelinegro – ¿No me responderás? ¿Es que quieres más?

– Nh… s-si…

– Con que eso, puedo hacer más cosas- Sasuke tenía muy claro que Naruto no estaba pensando con claridad y por eso le respondía preguntas de ese tipo – ¿Te gustaría que hiciera otra cosa mejor?

– Sí- respondió con la respiración agitada gracias a las caricias del Uchiha.

– De acuerdo, pero antes tu tienes que hacerme algo- dijo de forma insinuante antes de besarlo pasionalmente – ¿Lo harás?

– Sí…- echó su cabeza hacia adelante para besar el cuello de Sasuke.

– Bien, entonces…- se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Naruto adquirió un color rojo en sus mejillas, pero luego sonrió – Me gusta más esta parte de tu personalidad, cuando estás tan caliente qué eres capaz de todo… mmh…- cerró sus ojos disfrutando del contacto de las cálidas manos del rubio bajo su camiseta.

Naruto miraba fijamente los negros ojos de Sasuke, se bajó de su regazo y bajó lentamente la cremallera del pantalón, tomó el miembro del pelinegro en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud. Escuchaba atentamente los suspiros agitados de Sasuke y el intento de reprimir un jadeo cuando empezó a repartir pequeños besos en la extensión de éste.

– L-lo… lo haces muy mmh… bien…- desordenó los cabellos rubios –Sin tener... practica…

– Aprendo… de ti...

– ¿Qué… a qué te ¡ah! - se interrumpió a si mismo al no poder contener un gemido producido cuando Naruto introdujo la mayor parte de la erección de Sasuke en su boca. Movió sus labios y su lengua para proporcionar mayor placer a su "amo", haciendo presión ante la hinchazón de su miembro, los gemidos del Uchiha eran cada vez más altos, complacido, Naruto lo metía y sacaba de su boca, apretándolo con su mano mientras mordía la punta. No supo cuanto pasó hasta que Sasuke se derramó en su boca; llenándolo con su esencia.

– ¡Sasuke!

Naruto se apartó rápidamente y como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado adoptó la misma posición de un principio; sentándose a horcajadas de Sasuke, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

– Sasuke por qué… con Naruto… ¡¿qué pasa aquí!- gritó histérica Iris.

– Te puedo… explicar…- suspiró para poder hablar ya que aún estaba muy agitado.

– Pero… ¡¿Cómo puedes tener una explicación para algo así?

– Si la tengo, Naruto, ahora no…- murmuró al sentir que el rubio estaba besándolo tras la oreja. Estas palabras provocaron que Iris se echara a llorar.

– Dime Sasuke, ¿para qué me tenías a mi si… si…? ¡No lo entiendo!

– Prefiero a Naruto- dijo fríamente mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del rubio con sus brazos.

– Sasuke...

– Se acabó, terminamos- pronunció lentamente como para dejárselo bien claro y luego besó al chico que tenía en sus brazos –Adiós.

La chica salió sin decir palabra. Cuando ya hubo salido, Naruto se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

– Ya te vas ¿es qué no quieres continuar?

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchó, se echó a correr a su cuarto. Sasuke suspiró hondo, se acomodó su pantalón y encendió la tv sonriendo.

— **x — x — x —**

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Naruto de seguro estaba encerrado en su habitación sintiéndose demasiado apenado y avergonzado por lo que había acabado de hacer, "Qué infantil" pensó levantándose para responder él mismo.

– Diga- contestó malhumorado.

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Itachi?

– Sí ¿qué pasó con Naruto?- quiso saber ya que no había contestado el rubio.

– Creo que está dándose un baño- mintió.

– Ah… ¿entonces no ha pasado nada extraño, nada malo… o algo que me deberías contar?

– No- volvió a mentir y luego agregó fastidiado – ¿Para qué llamas?

– Te tengo una buena noticia…

– ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó disimulando interés.

– Volveré antes de lo previsto, se adelantaron muchas cosas y el negocio está casi cerrado, así que en menos de una semana estoy de vuelta.

– Qué bien- dijo sin demostrar el fastidio que le provocaba la noticia.

– También he comprado algunas cosas para la casa y obsequios para ustedes.

– De acuerdo…

– Recuerda decirle a Naruto que pronto estaré de vuelta.

– De acuerdo.

– Entonces, qué estén bien, no hagas nada estúpido Sasuke, nos vemos- cortó sin decir más. Sasuke también colgó, se volteó y notó que Naruto estaba tras de él, mirándolo.

– Lo siento, usted ya había contestado cuando vine- se disculpó.

– Era Itachi- dijo antes de que el muchacho rubio preguntase.

– ¿Y puedo preguntarle para que llamó?

– Bueno...- guardó silencio mirando la expresión casi muda del rubio ¿debía decirle la verdad? Sonrió antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá –El dijo qué…

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

Sé que eso quedó bien raro, pero es que en el original así termina (un poco más simple, de hecho) así que para compensar este extraño final les prometo actualización la próxima semana *O* sé que a estas alturas ya no me creen, pero denme una oportunidad ¿sí? Bueno, un agradecimiento enorme a **saskenaru, Natsuhi-san, sol yuki uzumaki, SmileSkuashSKII (**x2**) **y** princserekou **por sus comentarios, que por falta de tiempo responderé hasta mañana (estén pendientes a la actualización del blogspot) n.n ya no les pido perdón porque no me lo merezco, sólo espero que les guste y me dejen estar con ustedes el próximo viernes ^^ cuídense mucho y gracias.

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
2035 - 220511**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Lo prometido es deuda, para lo que no me creyeron D: ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo ****V**

— **»†« —**

– Lo siento, usted ya había contestado cuando vine- se disculpó por no haber contestado él mismo el teléfono.

– Era Itachi- dijo antes de que el muchacho rubio preguntase quien era.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle para que llamaba?

– Bueno, él dijo qué… dijo qué el negocio iba muy lento. También preguntó como estábamos y preguntó especialmente por ti.

– ¿Y usted qué le dijo?- inquirió temeroso de que le hubiera dicho lo que habían estado haciendo.

– Pues, que estabas excelente, lo cual no es mentira- pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo. Naruto sólo se dejó hacer –Hace un rato no acabamos lo que habíamos empezado- recorrió lentamente la figura del rubio con sus manos – ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

Naruto no le respondió, ni siquiera lo miró.

– Qué pena, así sólo pareces un muñeco, un juguete sin vida, pero eso es lo que eres, ¿verdad?

Esta vez le suplicó con la mirada que se detuviese.

– Con la única diferencia…- pero el Uchiha no se iba a detener por más que Naruto se lo rogase –Que ahora me perteneces y no me apetece compartirte con nadie, y tú no dejarás que nadie, excepto yo, te toque ¿te quedó claro?- el rubio no mencionó palabra alguna – ¿Te quedó claro?- repitió con voz amenazante estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.

– Si- "no quiero que nadie más me toque, nadie… ni siquiera tú"

– Así me gusta- sonrió para luego besarlo con mayor intensidad, se distanció un poco de su rostro para poder hablarle de frente –Hoy vendrán unos amigos.

– ¿A qué hora? Para comenzar a preparar la cena- agregó rápidamente.

– Como a las nueve, y no te preocupes por la cena, con un par de cervezas bastara.

– Pero usted...

– ¿Qué, acaso te vas a poner como mi hermano?

– No, es sólo que...

– Además sólo es cerveza, ni que fuera la primera vez que tomo.

– De acuerdo- dijo bajando la cabeza, no quería pelear con Sasuke porque sabía que el único que resultaba herido siempre era él.

– Una cosa más, quiero que ninguno de ellos sepa de tu existencia, que ninguno de ellos te vea. Nosotros estaremos en el salón y tú no saldrás de tu cuarto, ¿entendiste?

– Sí señor, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

– No.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Sasuke en su cuello, estaba dejándole su marca, tanto en ese lugar como en sus hombros; Naruto permaneció con los brazos lacios a un costado de su cuerpo, la mirada perdida y sin proferir ningún sonido, ni de molestia ni de aprobación, como si no sintiera nada de lo que le estaba haciendo.

– ¿Por qué cambias tanto Naruto?- le pregunto una vez hubo terminado de "marcar su propiedad".

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti" – No le entiendo.

– Que hace un rato, antes de que llegara Iris, estabas más… participativo… y ahora...

¿Y que podía decirle al respecto? Lo púnico que ahora necesitaba era que Sasuke no lo tocara, que no le hiciera más preguntas, que ya no lo confundiera –Usted me lo pidió.

– ¿Entonces debo pedirte por favor que me respondas cuando te beso?- preguntó hecho una furia.

Naruto empezó a temblar involuntariamente, había hecho enojar a Sasuke y eso era una de las cosas que más lo asustaban.

– Dime, ¡acaso debo pedírtelo!- el rubio ya veía que el Uchiha lo golpeaba.

– Con su permiso, me retiraré a mi habitación- se soltó con cuidado de los brazos del pelinegro, sabía que éste lo obligaría a que le respondiese, pero no sabía que decirle y sabía que fuera lo que fuese que iba a responderle, Sasuke se enfadaría más con él.

– Está bien, vete…

Naruto creyó haber escuchado mal, pero de todos modos se decidió por no mirarlo y caminar lo más rápido posible a su cuarto.

— **x — x — x —**

¿Quién estaría tocando la puerta? Debían ser los amigos de Sasuke y justo en ese momento el Uchiha se estaba dando un baño, pero no podían se ellos, aún faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y Sasuke había dicho que llegarían a las nueve… así que no habría ningún problema si él iba a abrir, no pasaría nada. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres chicos de más o menos su edad.

– Buenas noches, ¿qué desean?- preguntó amablemente.

– ¿Está Sasuke?- habló uno de ellos.

Y en efecto, son los amigos de Sasuke… "me vieron, se suponía que no debían verme… Sasuke se enojará conmigo, ¿pero qué hay de malo en que me vean? Ah, doy por seguro que se va a enfadar más que la vez anterior…" – Sí claro, adelante…- los hizo pasar moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado –En estos minutos está ocupado. Esperen un segundo, iré por él- antes de retirarse escuchó la risa de los muchachos y podría haber asegurado que eran por él.

Fue hasta el cuarto del Uchiha, tocó la puerta y al instante se escuchó un 'Naruto, no tienes para que tocar' y entró. Sasuke acababa de salir del baño y estaba envuelto de la cadera hacia abajo por una pequeña toalla; el rubor acudió al rostro del rubio al verlo de esa forma.

– ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

– Sus amigos ya llegaron- dijo temblando, asustado de que el pelinegro lo golpeara o gritara en cualquier momento.

– ¿Y te vieron?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, pasándose una mano preocupada por el cabello húmedo. Naruto asintió –Mierda…- exclamó conteniendo las ganas de gritarle – Te dije que no debían verte.

– Es que llegaron antes de la hora que usted me dijo…

– Siempre hacen la misma estupidez… ¿ya están en el salón?

– Si, lo están esperando. Les aviso que ya va a ir…

– No, quédate ahí donde estás- el pelinegro se vistió lo más rápido que pudo ante la vista del rubio que estaba sonrojado a más no poder –Escúchame- dijo una vez estuvo listo –No salgas de tu cuarto por nada del mundo, sólo quédate allí ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí- dijo sin entender del todo las razones de Sasuke, lo miró con la duda pintada en su rostro.

– No tengo tiempo para explicártelo, pero no salgas de tu cuarto- ambos salieron de la habitación.

Sasuke dio un rápido beso a Naruto y se fue al salón. Éste último corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto.

— **x — x — x —**

– Buenas- saludó el dueño de casa a sus amigos.

– Oye, ¿quién es el chico que nos abrió la puerta?

– Nadie que te importe, Kiba- respondió secamente mientras tomaba asiento.

– Es que ya le echó el ojo, igual que al empleado de Shikamaru- rió otro chico.

– El pobre quedó traumado, después de Kiba fue Neji, no saben lo que me costó convencer a mis padres de que el empleado mentía. Ah, son tan problemáticos- apuntó Shikamaru.

– Pero aún así, el de Sasuke está mejor.

– Es una pena para ti por que él y se fue- soltó el Uchiha sin esconder su enojo.

– Pero como no vinimos aquí a hablar de los empleados…- dijo Neji sacando algo de su mochila –Malice Mizer; los mejores temas en dos cd's recopilatorios más un DVD con su último concierto y una completa galería de fotografías desde sus inicios...

– ¿No que estaba agotado?

– Sí, pero se lo compré a un idiota que no sabía valorarlo- abrió con mucho cuidado la caja del CD y se dirigió al equipo de música y lo puso en su interior.

– Illuminati- dijo Shikamaru y el chico buscó el tema que había dicho su amigo antes de volver a sentarse. Sasuke fue por las cervezas y se sentaron a conversar de otros temas.

— **x — x — x —**

Ya era pasada la medianoche, Naruto no podía dormir, la música estaba demasiado fuerte y le asustaba un poco, además tenía hambre, ya que no había cenado. Después de varios minutos de pensar si iba o no a la cocina por algún bocado, decidió que sí lo haría, pues el hambre tampoco le dejaba conciliar el sueño, y seguro los amigos de Sasuke no lo escucharían por que la música estaba muy alta y no lo verían por que la cocina estaba lejos del salón principal.

Con mucho cuidado salió de su cuarto haciendo el menor sonido posible, se deslizó hasta la cocina sin que nadie lo notara. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó todo lo necesario para preparar un buen sándwich. Una vez lo hubo preparado, silenciosamente, empezó a caminar pero algo lo detuvo tomándolo de improviso por la espalda. Naruto supo inmediatamente que la persona tras el no era el Uchiha.

– Qué raro, Sasuke dijo que te habías ido.

– ¿Quién eres?- preguntó asustado. El tono de la voz del sujeto no le agrado para nada.

– Un amigo de tu amo- de un manotazo le quitó el emparedado de las manos, lo acorraló contra la pared y trató de besarlo.

— **x — x — x —**

Sasuke en tanto seguía conversando con sus compañeros hasta que se percató de que uno de ellos se demoraba mucho en el baño.

– De seguro que Kiba aun no encuentra el baño- bromeó Neji sorbiendo el último trago de su bebida.

– Tal vez termine en tu cocina o en tu cuarto…

– Iré a ver qué le pasó- se levantó dispuesto a ir, pero Neji lo detuvo.

– Iré yo, aprovecharé para gastarle una broma.

— **x — x — x —**

– Sh, guarda silencio o ¿quieres que todos te escuchen?- le puso una mano en la boca cuando había intentado llamar a Sasuke –Eres muy guapo, no se por que ese otro te esconde, es un egoísta.

– ¿Qué haces Kiba?- pregunto Neji apareciendo tras él.

– Mira lo que me encontré.

– ¿No que se había ido?

– Parece que al señor Uchiha no le gusta compartir sus pertenencias… ayúdame, no se queda quieto e insiste en llamar a Sasuke- Neji se puso tras Naruto y le sostuvo sus brazos tras la cabeza y Kiba comenzó a quitarle su pijama.

– No te muevas tanto- le susurró al oído –Que te puede ir peor…

— **x — x — x —**

– Parece que Neji también se perdió, o quizás algo estarán haciendo esos dos por ahí.

– Argh, no quiero que ensucien mi casa- rió Sasuke y se levantó para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Encendía todas las luces conforme iba avanzando, hasta llegar al pasillo que estaba antes de la cocina. Allí vio a sus dos compañeros "manoseando" al muchacho rubio. Sin medir sus actos llegó hasta Neji y de un empujón lo apartó de Naruto, mientras que Kiba lo único que vio fue el puño del Uchiha dirigiéndose a su cara y que luego estaba tendido en el suelo.

– ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- gritó Kiba desde donde estaba sentado – ¿Por qué me pegaste?

– ¡Largo de aquí!- rugió el Uchiha tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta –Y tú también- dijo hablándole a Neji – ¡Se van!

– Relájate hombre, no pasa nada...

– Se van- repitió lleno de ira. Naruto en tanto estaba casi pegado a la pared mirando todo muy asustado.

– A mí nadie me golpea- exclamó Kiba antes de lanzar su puño contra la mejilla de Sasuke, rompiéndole el labio de paso. El Uchiha solo usó todos sus conocimientos en artes marciales y lo envió de nuevo al suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru al llegar a ese pasillo.

– ¡Lárguense!- dijo el Uchiha. Entre Neji y Shikamaru levantaron al otro chico y se fueron de allí sin siquiera mirarlo. Naruto continuaba allí mirando aterrado a Sasuke, ahora le tocaría a él – ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

– L-lo… siento- dijo con un hilo de voz.

– Te dije que no salieras de tu cuarto, te lo dije o ¿no?- gritó.

– Yo no pensé que…- su propio llanto lo interrumpió. No quería ni pensar que le hubiese pasado si el Uchiha no hubiese llegado a salvarlo.

– Se puede saber ¿por qué saliste de tu cuarto?

– T-tenía hambre...

Sasuke vio el sándwich en el suelo y sin saber muy bien por que abrazó al muchacho –Sabía que tratarían algo así si te veían, por eso te dije que no querían que supieran de ti, ¿Te hicieron algo?

– No, no alcanzaron- dijo encogiéndose más en los brazos del pelinegro.

– Olvídalo…- besó su frente – ¿Quieres comer algo?- propuso apartándole el cabello del rostro.

– No...

– Está haciendo frío, vete a tu habitación- pero Naruto no se movía –Vamos, te vas a resfriar, mira que esos imbéciles destrozaron toda tu pijama- lo empujó suavemente para que avanzara, pero éste se negaba a hacerlo así que lo condujo a su cuarto –Buenas noches…-Iba a salir del cuarto cuando notó que le tiraba la manga del polerón.

– Quédate…- se abrazó muy fuerte a él como si no quisiera despegarse nunca más – Por favor, quédate…- estas palabras provocaron el efecto inverso en Sasuke que se apresuró a salir del cuarto –No me dejes solo- susurró al borde de las lágrimas. El Uchiha se volteó a contemplar los asustados ojos azules que lo miraban suplicantes.

– No soy la niñera de nadie- dicho esto salió apresuradamente del cuarto dando un portazo.

— **x — x — x —**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera qué hora era, solamente sintió algo cálido que apretaba su mano. Abrió los ojos muy despacio para encontrar a Sasuke, sentado en una silla al borde de su cama, estaba profundamente dormido y tenía agarrada la mano de Naruto.

No lo había dejado solo, tal vez, cuando él ya se había dormido el Uchiha había entrado a acompañarlo.

– Gracias- murmuró apretando suavemente la mano del pelinegro. Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron y una inhalación honda le indicó que estaba por despertar, por lo que optó por fingir que él aún dormía.

– Buenos días, baka- decía en un tono bajito para no despertarle y depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Sintió como soltaba su mano y salía de su cuarto.

A los cinco minutos, el Uchiha volvía a tocar la puerta del cuarto de Naruto.

– ¿Qué no te vas a levantar? Necesito tomar desayuno- se le oyó enfadado.

– Lo siento- dijo desde el otro lado el rubio abriendo la puerta.

– Hace una hora que deberías haber estado levantado.

– Lo lamen…- Sasuke lo interrumpió besándolo casi con desespero. Naruto le correspondió, pero al ver que lo estaba recostando sobre la cama ya no quiso continuar y quiso zafarse de él.

– Quédate tranquilo- le ordenó antes de proceder a quitarle el pijama, pero obviamente Naruto no quería.

– No… ahora no…

– No voy a parar por que tú me lo digas- con la camisa del pijama amarró las manos del rubio sobre su cabeza y continuó besándolo, dejándole las ya típicas marcas en su cuello y hombros –Eres delicioso…

Recorrió su cuerpo con caricias bruscas, mordió sus labios sin consideración haciéndolos sangrar. Unas brillantes lágrimas escapaban de los azules ojos, no comprendía, no entendía en que momento había vuelto a creer en que Sasuke podría cambiar, caía una y otra vez en los constantes juegos del Uchiha y el único que terminaba herido era él, siempre era él… Había llegado a pensar, otra vez, que no le obligaría a nada pero siempre, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre hacía algo que lo hacía darse cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, justo cuando había comenzado a enam…

– Quédate quieto- lo golpeó dejándole la mejilla enrojecida –Si no lo haces, te puede ir peor- sí, definitivamente era igual que sus amigos…

– ¡Ah!- un grito desgarrador nació de la garganta del rubio cuando el Uchiha entró en su cuerpo sin ninguna preparación.

– Eres tan estrecho…- gimió cuando comenzó a embestirlo sin preocuparse si lo estaba dañando o no. Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en que todo era un mal sueño y pronto acabaría. Pero tanto el dolor físico como emocional le hacían ver la realidad; le parecía que Sasuke no acabaría nunca. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento pronto terminara.

Con un ronco gemido Sasuke se derramó en el interior del muchacho y salió de él. El rubio, se hizo un ovillo y empezó a sollozar, además la mejilla donde el Uchiha lo había golpeado se había empezado a hinchar. Oyó cuando Sasuke salió de su cuarto dando el clásico portazo y lloró amargamente sintiéndose miserable, nunca se había sentido así… ni siquiera la primera vez que Sasuke había abusado de él.

Ese día Naruto no salió de su habitación, prefería quedarse allí solo y Sasuke tampoco lo buscó. Al día siguiente había optado por salir de allí por la tarde pero no encontró ni rastro del Uchiha por toda la casa.

Al tercer día de la violación, Naruto estaba de cumpleaños, no le hacia ninguna ilusión estarlo, pues el único que lo saludaba para esa fecha era Itachi. Cuando se levantó esa mañana no podía salir pues su puerta se encontraba asegurada desde el otro lado y lo único que pudo ver fue un papel doblado bajo la puerta; lo cogió y lo abrió para leerlo.

"Desde hoy todo va a cambiar"

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

Bueno, creo que con eso casi recupero mi veracidad ¿cierto? Se los prometí y aunque demoré dos días, allí está ¡Yay! :3~ no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que la siguiente actualización será de "Bulletproof Cupid" que ya está demasiado olvidado X.x así que el 01 de Julio nos vemos en ese fic n.n un agradecimiento enorme a **saskenaru, milk goku, Sonia **y** SmileSkuashSKII** por sus comentarios por fin respondidos, pueden buscar sus respuestas en una liga en mi perfil n.n sois un amor.

Y cómo siempre les dejo el video no oficial del fic, cuídense mucho y la/os espero ¿va?

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
2009 - 050611**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el tiempo para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo ****VI**

— **»†« —**

**N**aruto estaba de cumpleaños, no le hacia ninguna ilusión estarlo, pues el único que lo saludaba para esa fecha era Itachi. Cuando se levantó esa mañana no podía salir pues su puerta se encontraba asegurada desde el otro lado y lo único que pudo ver fue un papel doblado bajo la puerta; lo cogió y lo abrió para leerlo.

"Desde hoy todo va a cambiar"

¿A qué se refería con esas palabras? ¿Qué es lo que iba a cambiar? ¿Ese cambio iba a ser para bien o para mal? ¿Lo afectaría a él? Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza y cada una lo confundía más que la anterior.

– ¡Sasuke, no me dejes encerrado!- exclamó tratando de llamar la atención del Uchiha –Por favor, déjame salir…- de pronto oyó unos pasos que se acercaban – ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Te decidiste a salir?

– Déjame salir…

– ¿Y por que debería hacerlo?- preguntó desinteresadamente el pelinegro –Hum, ¿para tenerte a mi disposición todo el día, por ejemplo?

– Pero si ya…

– ¿Ya qué?- su voz se oía cargada de sarcasmo.

– Pero ya hago todo lo que se te ocurre…

– Pues, no todo, Naruto ¿o quieres que te lo recuerde?- abrió la puerta lentamente –Sal

– Gracias…- pronunció despacito, evitando su mirada.

– Feliz cumpleaños- murmuró arrojándole un cajita que Naruto alcanzó a coger torpemente con sus manos.

– ¿Qué?- mira sorprendido la caja y luego al Uchiha no comprendiendo del todo la situación. Sasuke dándole un obsequio.

– Ábrelo- le ordenó. El rubio con manos temblorosas destapó la cajita.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido mirando su contenido; una delgada cadenita plateada con un cascabel del mismo tono a modo de dije –Gracias…- musitó sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

– Póntelo- y sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, le pasó el collar por el cuello – ¿Te gusta?- preguntó moviendo el cascabel con la mano para hacerlo tintinear.

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– Que bueno, vamos- y lo tomó de la mano.

– Pero tengo que…

– Cállate, no vas a hacer nada- casi arrastrándolo lo llevó hasta su cuarto y sin escuchar lo que Naruto le decía, empezó a vestirlo con su propia ropa. Luego lo sacó de la casa.

– Qué…- empezó pero Sasuke no lo dejo terminar.

– Cállate y sígueme- hizo parar un taxi, le indicó al chofer que se dirigiera al centro de la ciudad. Naruto tan sólo lo se resignaba a observarlo. Sasuke llevaba una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— **x — x — x —**

– ¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato de silencio.

– Dije que te quedaras en silencio- respondió sin mirarlo mientras le indicaba al chofer del taxi que ya habían llegado donde querían. Naruto miró por la ventana y casi se muere de la sorpresa, estaban fuera de un...

– N-no tenías…

– Sht, hoy comeremos aquí- abrió la puerta y ayudó a bajar al rubio, a cada paso que este daba el cascabel tintineaba en su cuello haciendo que las personas se voltearan a mirarlo. Habían llegado a un elegante restaurante.

Mientras estuvieron ahí, Sasuke se encargó de que probara la mayoría de los platillos que salían en la carta, Naruto no había visto ni oído de algunos de los platos que el Uchiha le obligaba a comer. Después del restaurante, a Sasuke se le ocurrió que debían ir al cine ya que el rubio nunca en su vida había asistido a un lugar de esos.

Naruto no cabía en su sorpresa y felicidad, Sasuke lo estaba tratando tan bien, no lo había insultado en ningún momento, pero algo le decía en su corazón que al finalizar todo eso iba a aparecer nuevamente la verdadera personalidad del Uchiha. Cuando terminaron de ver la película se fueron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del cine, estuvieron cerca de una hora conversando, riendo y compartiendo ideas acerca de la película que habían visto hasta que Sasuke sacó casi arrastrando a Naruto del local para llevarlo a un parque de diversiones.

Ambos corrían cual pequeños hermanos por el recinto buscando que juegos debían usar primero. Se pasaron más de dos horas en los video juegos porque Sasuke retaba a cualquier chico que estaba por allí para demostrarle a Naruto que era el rey de los juegos de pelea. Luego el rubio se dio cuenta de que había un carrusel e insistió en que se quería subir, pero obviamente no solo, llevó al pelinegro consigo. En menos de un minuto se vieron entre medio de muchos pequeños que los miraban extrañados por pelearse uno de los caballitos. Se bajaron del juego sintiendo que el piso le daba vueltas igual que todo a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó el Uchiha sosteniendo su estómago, se había mareado.

– Hum, yo…- miró la hora, eran las siete y media de la tarde –Ya es tarde- murmuró sintiéndose repentinamente culpable, se la había pasado muy bien que no había visto ni la hora.

– No te pedí la hora, te pregunté que quieres hacer- pero no dijo nada – ¿Has ido al zoológico?- preguntó al ver que Naruto no quería responderle.

– No- no conocía el zoológico, alguna vez lo había visto por televisión, pero nada más.

– ¿Vamos?

– Es tarde.

– Cierran a las diez- tomó la mano de Naruto y salieron corriendo esquivando a las personas que por allí andaban, hasta llegar a la salida donde abordaron otro taxi y se dirigieron al zoológico.

Sasuke reía de las exclamaciones maravilladas de Naruto para cada animal, todos diferentes, con colores llamativos, diversas formas y sonidos.

– ¡Mira eso! ¡Pensé que eran más pequeños! ¿Por qué tienen esas astas? ¡Mira su piel!

Sasuke sólo asentía mientras el rubio se dedicaba a leerle la información que había fuera de la jaula del animal. Después de ver a los animales fueron a la sección del acuario, la cual recorrieron como tres veces siguiendo a un pez que Naruto lo había encontrado lindo. Luego pasaron por el criadero de aves.

– ¡Mira, tiene tu mismo peinado!- exclamó el rubio riendo mientras apuntaba a una cacatúa –Deben tener el mismo peluquero...

– Vamos- lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó de allí aún riendo. Se le había olvidado por completo que estaba haciéndole bromas a la persona que más temía enojada, y cómo no se le iba a olvidar si habían estado casi todo un día compartiendo como buenos amigos ¿o no? –Vamos al serpentario...

El lugar estaba más frío y oscuro que es resto del zoológico, pero aún así Naruto corría a pegarse contra los cristales para observar a los lagartos y serpientes enroscadas.

– ¡Pero qué larga es!- exclamó mientras leía la plaquita que estaba fuera del cubículo de la anaconda.

– Espero que digas lo mismo de mí esta noche- le susurró el Uchiha mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Naruto enrojeció violentamente cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras – Estaba bromeando- dijo riendo divertido – ¿Has visto una pitón albina?

– No.

– Está por allá- y sin soltarlo lo condujo hasta donde se encontraba la dichosa serpiente, mientras la gente que estaba por ahí los miraba raro.

A las diez fueron obligados a salir del local. Naruto iba muy feliz con un peluche de zorrito que Sasuke se había empeñado en comprarle.

– ¿Te apetece un helado de vainilla bañado en chocolate con trozos de nuez y galletas?

– Pero...

– ¿Quieres helado?

– Es tarde…

– ¿Sí o no?

– Sasuke, ya son las diez y...

– Te pregunté si quieres helado, no la hora...

– Yo… está bien- caminaron hasta la peletería que estaba en frente.

– Dos helados de esos, por favor- le indicó a la chica que atendía.

– Aquí tiene.

– Gracias- pagó y le entregó el suyo a Naruto y se fueron a sentar a unas banquitas que habían por allí.

– ¿Por qué…?- empezó Naruto a hablar.

– Guarda silencio- lo cortó el Uchiha comiendo su helado.

– Pero...

– Sht…- lo besó sin importarle las personas ni los niños que comían su helado enfrente de ellos –Termina tu helado y nos vamos a casa- dijo una vez se hubieron separado.

Una vez acabado el helado, tomaron un taxi y se devolvieron a la casa. Llegaron completamente agotados, el Uchiha lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer en uno de los cómodos sofás.

– Gracias- dijo Naruto y se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto. Al llegar a su habitación, cerró bien la puerta, dejó el zorrito de peluche sobre la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y se desvistió para ponerse su pijama. Se iba a sacar el cascabel, pero optó por dejarlo en su cuello. No habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había acostado cuando tocaron a su puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose.

– ¿Puedes abrir?

– Espera- abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke en pijama.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto lo miró un par de segundos, era obvio a lo que iba, estuvo intentando que se olvidara de lo que había hecho anteriormente para ahora volver hacerlo.

– Sólo quiero dormir- dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio –De verdad.

– Pasa- sabía que quizás más tarde se iba a arrepentir, pero no podía dejar de confiar en lo que el Uchiha le decía.

– Gracias… no te sacaste el cascabel- miró el objeto pendiendo del fino collar.

– No…

– Qué bien- murmuró metiéndose en la cama. Naruto se encogió de hombros levemente y también entró en ella. Inmediatamente Sasuke lo acercó a su cuerpo y besó su frente –Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Pasada la una de la madrugada la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre que llevaba dos maletas. Entró en la casa dejando caer se equipaje.

– Nada cómo el hogar- murmuró divertido – ¿Cómo estarás Naru-chan?- preguntó en voz bajita.

Se encaminó a la habitación del rubio, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, la entreabrió un poco. Gracias a que la cortina no estaba bien cerrada pudo vislumbrar claramente la silueta de dos personas abrazadas y distinguir a la perfección de quien se trataba.

– Con que esas tenemos, hermanito- pronunció lentamente, antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto escuchó el cascabel de Naruto y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Fue hasta el salón, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente.

– Estas no son horas de llamar, Itachi- contestó una voz masculina entre molesto y adormilado.

– Si es sobre algo interesante, sí- respondió el mayor de los Uchiha.

– Muy bien- bostezó –Tú ganas ¿qué pasa?

– Quiero que me devuelvas un favor- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, el más cercano a una de las ventanas. Sin esperar respuesta alguna del otro, retomó la iniciativa – Necesito que pases una temporada en mi casa.

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

– Si sigues haciendo preguntas puedo buscar a alguien más- dijo Itachi fríamente.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

– Y para que veas que no soy tan desconsiderado contigo…- susurró cruzando sus piernas en un gesto despreocupado –Como premio tienes a mi pequeño hermano.

– ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el otro tras escuchar esas palabras –Después de que lo protegías tanto.

– Las cosas cambian, te quiero ahora mismo acá, y trae tu maleta.

– De acuerdo.

– Te espero- fue lo último que pronunció y corto la llamada –Veremos que harás ahora, Sasuke...

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

Carrusel; también llamado tiovivo en otros lugares, pero en todo caso es esa cosa circular con caballitos que dan vueltas y vueltas y vueltas (Nota original de Kanari)

¿Qué les pareció? A qué es bien tierno el bastardo n.n ¿será verdad que "todo va a cambiar"? Ya lo creo porque con la llegada de Itachi los planes que tenía Sasuke para con Naruto tendrán que modificarse xD muchas gracias a **SmileSkuashSKII, xx-gatita, Cookie. Killer , raku-neechan, Yuki-2310 **y** Natsuhi-san** por sus comentarios ¡sois un amor! Por cierto, ahora no habrá respuesta a reviews hasta septiembre (pero ustedes saben que siempre leo sus comentarios y les agradezco uno por uno), así que en compensación tendrán un mes completo de actualizaciones masivas xD cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Y cómo siempre les dejo el video no oficial del fic, cuídense mucho y la/os espero ¿va?

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
0035 - 180711**


	7. Capìtulo VII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
Kanari-Dark**

**Capitulo ****VII**

— **»†« —**

– **Q**uiero que me devuelvas un favor- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, el más cercano a una de las ventanas. Sin esperar respuesta alguna del otro, retomó la iniciativa – Necesito que pases una temporada en mi casa.

– ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

– Si sigues haciendo preguntas puedo buscar a alguien más- dijo Itachi fríamente.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

– Y para que veas que no soy tan desconsiderado contigo…- susurró cruzando sus piernas en un gesto despreocupado –Como premio tienes a mi pequeño hermano.

– ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido el otro tras escuchar esas palabras –Después de que lo protegías tanto.

– Las cosas cambian, te quiero ahora mismo acá, y trae tu maleta.

– De acuerdo.

– Te espero- fue lo último que pronunció y cortó la llamada –Veremos que harás ahora, Sasuke...

— **x — x — x —**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Sasuke que aún dormía plácidamente, trató de zafarse de los brazos del Uchiha sin despertarlo, pero no lo logró. Se movió tanto para liberarse, que lo despertó

– ¿Intentabas huir?- preguntó estrujándolo más contra su propio cuerpo.

– No, debo preparar el desayuno- sonrió.

Por unos momentos, se quedó mirando al rubio para luego hacer sonar el cascabel que pendía de su cuello.

– ¿Sasuke?- llamó como temiendo la respuesta – ¿Por qué un cascabel?- quiso saber.

– Cállate- lo besó para que guardara silencio y no le hiciera preguntas – ¿Sabes? Te ves mucho mejor cuando no hablas.

– ¿Puedo levantarme?

– Claro, alguien tiene que cocinar- dijo soltándolo del abrazo.

– Cuando esté todo listo, te aviso- buscó alguna ropa en el armario y salió con dirección al cuarto de baño.

Naruto iba tranquilamente por los pasillos pensando en lo bien que se había portado Sasuke con él, aún le costaba creerlo, pero ¿qué pasaría si lo engañaba de nuevo? ¿Qué haría ahora que había empezado a sentirse algo por…? De pronto, algo llamó su atención; unas maletas que estaban fuera de la habitación del mayor de los Uchiha, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y el miedo lo invadía, sin pensárselo mucho corrió hasta su cuarto. Sasuke continuaba acostado mirando el techo con despreocupación, cuando Naruto entró, cerró la puerta con fuerza y respirando agitado.

– ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro.

– Volvió- susurró tratando de calmarse.

– ¿Quién volvió?- no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio.

– Tu hermano, Itachi… sus maletas estaban en la puerta de su cuarto.

– No puede ser- exclamo con falsa sorpresa, pero Naruto estaba tan aterrado que no lo notó.

– Vete- el rubio apenas y pedía pronunciar palabra alguna –Vete a tu cuarto, no sé qué podría pasar si sabe que…

– Cálmate- se levantó y lo tomó por los hombros –Me iré a mi cuarto, pero antes…- abrió la camisa del pijama de Naruto y le hizo una marca un poco más arriba del hombro –Sí la llegase a ver significa que no ha desistido de sus costumbres.

– Pero…

– Será mejor que la tengas- dijo refiriéndose a la marca.

– Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos para…?

– No haremos nada, yo nunca estuve contigo- murmuró antes de salir del cuarto.

– Cuídate- le deseó, tomó nuevamente sus cosas y se dirigió al baño –Por favor, que no ocurra nada malo, no quiero que dañe a Sasuke- murmuró antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pero en su interior ya había alguien –Perdón, pero ¿quién es usted?- preguntó Naruto al verlo.

– ¿Nh?- un muchacho desconocido se estaba cepillando los dientes y se volteó para mirarlo.

– ¿Quién es usted?- repitió mirándolo fijamente.

– Pemhermfodom (perdón)- se enjuago rápidamente –Me llamo Sai- el joven sonrió tendiéndole una mano –Y tú debes ser Naruto, si no me equivoco.

– Eh, sí- correspondió el apretón de manos.

– Salgo en un minuto, no te preocupes.

– Siento haberlo molestado- se volteó para retirarse.

– ¡Listo!- exclamó Sai saliendo –Ya acabé- pasó por el lado de Naruto dándole de paso, un agarrón en su trasero. El rubio se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada, y algo asustado se metió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Cundo hubo terminado de ducharse salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con Itachi. Su primer impulso era salir corriendo del lugar pero se mantuvo firme allí, aparentando que no pasaba nada. El silencio lo incomodaba bastante, el Uchiha mayor sólo se limitaba a observarlo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa extraña que asustaba a Naruto.

– ¿Cómo has estado?- habló de pronto Itachi.

– B-bien- murmuró mirando al piso.

– ¿Sasuke te molestó? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del menor.

Pensó un poco su situación, en las cosas que Sasuke le había hecho, pero de todos modos, jamás le diría algo de todo eso a Itachi –N-no, nada.

– Que bien, siento no haber llegado ayer, pero el avión se retrasó y no pude llegar antes para saludarte en tu cumpleaños...

– No era necesario que...

– Si lo es Naruto, mal que mal tú hasta estado casi toda tu vida con nosotros y voluntariamente te hiciste cargo de las labores del hogar, te debemos mucho.

– Soy yo el que le debe a usted por recogerme de la calle...

– Eso no importa ahora- buscó algo en su bolsillo –Ten- le tendió una cajita circular forrada en terciopelo azul –Feliz cumpleaños.

– No tiene por que molestarse- dijo bajando la cabeza.

– No, por favor recíbelo, no se cumplen diecisiete años todos los días- puso el obsequio en las manos de Naruto – Ábrelo.

– Gracias- sacó la tapita ante la atenta mirada de Itachi. En su interior había una cadenita de plata terminada en un brillante zafiro en forma de lágrima. El muchacho rubio se quedó sorprendido, nunca en su vida había vida una joya de esa clase; que comparada con el regalo que le había dado Sasuke este último se veía muy humilde.

– No puedo aceptar esto.

– Claro que debes, lo compré especialmente para ti, es un zafiro, combina con tus ojos- sacó el collar de su estuche y se le acercó para ponerlo en su cuello – ¿Qué es esto?- hizo sonar el cascabel que aún tenía puesto – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

¿Y qué le decía ahora, qué excusa le inventaba? No podía contarle quien se lo había obsequiado –Me lo dio un amigo.

– No mientas, tú no tienes amigos.

– Me lo compré, tenía algunos ahorros y lo vi un día que salí de compras, me pareció bonito- mintió rápidamente.

– Déjame decirte, sin ofenderte, que tienes mal gusto- de un tirón quitó el cascabel de su cuello y pasó la cadenita de plata en su lugar –Ya está- dijo una vez lo hubo puesto y acomodado –Éste te queda mucho mejor.

Naruto sólo miraba el cascabel que ahora estaba en el suelo.

– Espero que te guste- dicho eso procedió a entrar en el cuarto de baño. El rubio se arrodilló a recoger el regalo que le había hecho el Uchiha menor el día de su cumpleaños y lo enrolló alrededor de su muñeca a modo de pulsera.

– Nunca dejarás de sonar- sonrió porque al moverlo emitió su suave tintineo.

— **x — x — x —**

Sai se paseaba por la casa buscando a su objetivo, abría toda y cada una de las puertas para saber que había en su interior y para saber si él estaba por ahí. Hasta que por fin al verificar en el último cuarto lo encontró cambiándose ropa, se quedó mirándolo sin que éste notara su presencia. Una vez hubo terminado de vestirse le habló.

– Buenos días Sasuke-kun- se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el aludido con una mezcla de enojo y miedo reflejada en sus ojos y su voz.

– Tu hermano me invitó a pasar una temporada aquí en su casa, y yo, como su gran amigo, no podía negarme a tan... tentadora oferta- dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

– Maldito...

– No, Sasuke, esos no son los modales de un niño de tu edad, oh lo olvidaba, ya tienes diecisiete, aunque sinceramente pareces de menos edad- su voz estaba cargada de un tono sarcástico y despectivo.

– Cállate- se sintió desesperar al ver que Sai se acercaba a él.

– Es increíble el parecido con tu hermano- le acarició el cabello. Sasuke se alejó rápidamente de él – ¿Por qué huyes?

– ¡No te me acerques!- exclamó.

– ¿Por qué no?- se le acercó tanto que lo acorraló contra la pared –No sabes como ansiaba esto…

– Déjame- cada vez que estaba en presencia de ese ser, en todos los años que habían pasado, no podía contener el miedo, la desesperación, la ira y la repugnancia que le producía.

– Ahora no, Sasuke- acercó su rostro al del Uchiha menor y, como si se tratar de un hecho cotidiano, le mordió su labio inferior, sin que el menor pudiese hacer algo al respecto pues se encontraba paralizado –Más tarde jugaremos otro poco, Sasu-chan- dicho esto salió del cuarto con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sasuke se sentía morir ¿por qué su hermano había traído a ese tipo de nuevo a la casa? Sabía que no lo soportaba, sabía del daño que le producía. Una idea llegó a su mente, una muy loca y descabellada; declaración de guerra, eso era lo que había sido, si debía ponerle un nombre. No quería salir de su cuarto pero una cosa dentro de si le dijo que era preferible que estuviera con el resto por doloroso que fuera. Caminó despacio hasta la cocina, allí estaba Naruto preparando el desayuno, al oírlo entrar se volvió para verlo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?- se fijó en que se veía más pálido de lo habitual.

– Nada- aun así el rubio se acercó él e iba a tocarlo.

– Pero...

– ¡Déjame!- exclamó apartando a Naruto de un manotazo.

– No lo trates así- Itachi entró en la cocina –Él te estuvo cuidando todo el tiempo que yo no estuve y lo tratas de ese modo- Sasuke le dirigió una fingida mirada de disculpa.

– Lo siento nii-san.

– Deberías tratarlo mejor- dijo mientras sentaba a la mesa de a diario de la cocina – ¿Has visto a Sai?- preguntó con tono inocente –Me había dicho que te iba a saludar.

– Sí, fue a mi cuarto- respondió Sasuke conteniendo su ira contra su hermano, tal como lo había hecho desde hace cinco años, cuando se enteró de lo de Naruto –Han pasado muchos años desde que no lo veía.

– Sí- Itachi recibió una taza de te de manos del muchacho rubio –Gracias. Habrán pasado ya unos once años- dijo en un tono pensativo.

– Buenos días- saludó el personaje que había sido el tema de conversación de los hermanos Uchiha.

– Sasuke, Naruto- empezó Itachi –He de decirles que Sai pasará algunos meses con nosotros pues tiene algunos problemas económicos y como es unos de mis mejores amigos, mi deber es ayudarlo.

– Pero nii-san…- Sasuke quería decir algo, él no podía pasar meses en la casa, lo que estaba ocurriendo no se lo esperaba.

Naruto se fijaba sus continuos cambios de expresión tratando de deducir que era lo que le atormentaba, pero a la vez él también se encontraba preocupado por la actitud del tal Sai, además ¿qué iba a hacer ahora con Itachi si se le ocurría irse a meter a su cuarto por las noches? ¿Y cómo sería la actitud de Sasuke hacía él, ya que el día anterior se había mostrado como una persona tierna y comprensiva? Lo único que estaba claro era que iban a surgir muchos problemas y todos estarían involucrados.

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

Para serles sincera, yo creía que el famoso amigo era Deidara xD ¿qué creen que haya hecho Sai para tener tan asustado a Sasuke? Recuerden que éste es de la misma edad de Itachi o.o ¿por qué la atualización en jueves? Ah pues, es que mañana voy a trabajar y no creo tener tiempo (ganas xD) Muchas gracias a **Seiketo Nayset, narulover, xx-gatita y SmileSkuashSKII** por sus comentarios, aunque no los responda, los leo uno a uno y de corazón se los agradezco. Bueno, sin más que decir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos el próximo viernes.

Y cómo siempre les dejo el video no oficial del fic, cuídense mucho y la/os espero ¿va?

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
2132 - 270711**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas:** Les presento la última actualización masiva ¡Feliz cumpleaños Leona xD! ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo ****VIII**

— **»†« —**

– **P**ero nii-san…- Sasuke quería decir algo, él no podía pasar meses en la casa, lo que estaba ocurriendo no se lo esperaba.

Naruto se fijaba sus continuos cambios de expresión tratando de deducir que era lo que le atormentaba, pero a la vez él también se encontraba preocupado por la actitud del tal Sai, además ¿qué iba a hacer ahora con Itachi si se le ocurría irse a meter a su cuarto por las noches? ¿Y cómo sería la actitud de Sasuke hacía él, ya que el día anterior se había mostrado como una persona tierna y comprensiva? Lo único que estaba claro era que iban a surgir muchos problemas y todos estarían involucrados.

– ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi haciéndose el desentendido.

– No, nada- murmuró el menor de los Uchiha levantándose.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– No te preocupes hermano, debo juntarme con mis amigos para un trabajo del instituto y estoy algo atrasado.

Naruto lo miró asustado. Temía quedarse solo en esa casa con esos dos tipos. Empezó a frotarse las manos de forma nerviosa orando con todas fuerzas para que no saliera

– Naruto, Sai, ¿me pueden hacer un favor?- y antes que le respondieran continuó –Quiero conversar a solas con mi hermano, hay algo que no le he preguntado, si no es mucha la molestia, claro.

– Por mí no hay problema- Sai se levantó con la vista fija en Sasuke y se retiró. Naruto, silenciosamente pasó por el lado de los Uchiha y salió de la habitación.

– ¿Qué sucede nii-san?- preguntó Sasuke.

– ¿Sasuke, sabes? Hay algo que me preocupa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Por favor dejemos de lado eso de los hermanos queridos, a ninguno de los dos nos sienta el papel.

– Sí tú lo dices…- se sentó frente a Itachi – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, lo mismo que tú, y déjame decirte que jamás lo tendrás.

– ¿De verdad?- preguntó con ironía – ¿De donde sacaste que quiero lo mismo que tú?

– No me engañes, puedes haberte divertido mucho mientras estuvieron solos, no me niegues que no lo hicieron…- el menor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Itachi no lo dejó –Crees que no oí a Naruto rogando porque yo no me enterara, y si no lo hubiese oído me hubiera enterado por su forma de actuar.

– No tengo la culpa de...

– ¿La culpa de que se haya enamorado de ti? Por favor Sasuke, ambos sabemos que Naruto no ha recibido una gota de afecto en su vida y por lo tanto se irá con el mejor postor.

– ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó francamente sorprendido.

– ¿Qué crees? No puedes adivinarlo, pues dedúcelo entonces. Haré lo que sea que este mi alcance para que Naruto esté conmigo.

– Dudo que lo haga después de lo que le hiciste- soltó amenazante Sasuke refiriéndose a los videos –Le mostré toda la verdad, cuando lo drogabas y…- un bofetón en su mejilla lo hizo callar.

Un silencio incómodo se tendió sobre ambos. Itachi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba siendo acorralado por su estúpido hermano menor.

Y Sasuke lo miraba triunfante.

– ¿Cómo sabias?- preguntó a punto de perder los estribos y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

– Eres lo menos discreto que hay, nii-san- sonrió aún sintiendo su mejilla arder –De noche todo está en silencio y se escuchan hasta los ruidos más pequeños, debiste haber tomado la precaución de insonorizar la habitación de Naru-chan, partiste en contra.

– No me amenaces Sasu-chan. Sabes que yo también puedo hacerlo.

– Por eso trajiste a Sai, ¿verdad?

– Veo que sí usas tus neuronas después de todo.

– ¿Tan seguro estás que debes traer a otra persona para que te ayude?- se burló el menor de los Uchiha.

– Sólo quiero que no te quedes solo cuando todo esto haya acabado- lanzó en contra Itachi.

– Qué hermano más piadoso, generoso y bondadoso tengo- exclamó con falsa gratitud –Recoge niños abandonados de la calle para luego abusar de ellos, además está involucrado con la mafia desde los quince años, por esa razón tienes una empresa tan grande y quizá, sólo quizá, por eso murieron nuestros padres…- un puño cerrado se impactó en la mejilla del menor, rompiéndole el labio de paso.

– No te metas en esos terrenos, hermanito. Son cosas que no te incumben.

– Con el tiempo todos los secretos se revelan, hermano- mirada fulminante de su parte mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

– Aún así Naruto será mío.

– Eso está por verse.

– Dudo que lo veas. Estarás tan ocupado con Sai que no te dará el tiempo.

– Que predecible- rió Sasuke – ¿Por eso lo trajiste?

– Sabes, dice que esta vez, tú no te le escaparas, y no haré algo para detenerlo.

_-Flash Back-_

Sasuke, de unos seis años, está sentado sobre su camita con un libro para colorear y muchos crayones. Pintaba el dicho librito tarareando una canción infantil mientras era observado por un muchacho de unos quince años que había quedado a su cargo. Itachi había salido por lo que le había encargado a él que lo vigilara durante su ausencia y como eran grandes amigos aceptó.

– ¿A qué hora vuelve mi hermano?- preguntó el pequeño sin dejar de pintar su libro.

– Pronto- siguió mirando al niño sin preocuparse. El pequeño al sentirse observado levantó la vista.

– ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Sai onii-san?- preguntó señalando un cuaderno que tenía sobre sus piernas.

– ¿Esto?- levantó el cuaderno y se lo enseñó –Es un dibujo.

– Hum…- Sasuke se acercó para verlo mejor, pero no lo entendía, no distinguía lo que ahí se mostraba – ¿Qué es eso que está ahí?

– Eres tú- le indicó en el cuaderno en donde se veía al pequeño Sasuke recostado sobre una cama, desnudo, con el cuerpo cubierto de flores.

– ¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo – ¿Y eso de ahí?

– Son flores.

– A mí no me gustan las flores- se cruzó de brazos –Las flores son para las niñas y yo no soy una niña, soy un niño.

– Es sólo un dibujo Sasuke, no tienes para que molestarte- sonrió y acarició su cabello –Eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabías?

– Sí, ya lo sabía. Mi hermano y sus amigas, cuando vienen, siempre me lo dicen y me tratan como a una niña- agregó con una mueca de asco.

– Tienen razón, eres hermoso…- bajó su mano para acariciar su rostro de improviso lo atrajo contra su cuerpo –Pero yo sé que tú no eres una chica. Sino un niño, un chico muy guapo.

– Sai onii-san… suéltame, me estás ahogando- se quejó el menor.

– Sh- y antes de que dijera algo, el mayor lo besó en los labios casi asfixiándolo en el acto.

– S-Sai onii-san...

– Lo siento- se apartó rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sai onii-san?- preguntó sorprendido –Tú me ...

– Lo hice por que eres lindo- se le acercó otra vez y comenzó a desabotonarle la pequeña camisa.

– Déjame…- Sasuke trató de zafarse y obviamente no podía pues era un muchacho mucho mayor que él y no poseían la misma fuerza.

– Sasuke- susurró arrancándole toda la ropa que llevaba de la cintura hacia arriba. El menor se asustó y empezó a llorar.

– ¡Itachi nii-san!- gritó cuando Sai empezó a tocar su cuerpecito.

– Guarda silencio Sasuke-chan, tu hermano no está- lo tomó en brazos con algo de dificultad, pues el chico pataleaba y hasta lo mordía por liberarse, y lo recostó sobre la cama.

– Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san…- repetía. El mayor ya lo había desnudado completamente y no podía parar de temblar.

– ¡Sasuke!- Itachi llegó de improviso y entró veloz en la habitación, apartó a Sai de su hermano menor golpeándolo con toda su fuerza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

– Nii-san- sollozó Sasuke ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

– Ya, tranquilo…- envolvió el tembloroso cuerpo en una sábana –Espérame aquí, no tardo- tomó a Sai y lo sacó del cuarto. Una vez afuera lo golpeó repetidas veces gritándole que había traicionado su confianza y que era un enfermo al querer abusar de un niño, después lo echó de su casa diciéndole que si se volvía a aparecer por ahí lo mataría con sus propias manos.

– Nii-san- Sasuke salió de la habitación y se abrazó a su hermano –Tengo miedo.

– Ya pasó, no te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir.

– Nii-san- logró murmurar antes de que su hermano mayor lo besara en su pequeña boquita.

_-End Flash Back-_

– Aún así, nada te resultará.

– Tan sólo hablas hermanito, ahora puedes salir con tus amigos… si quieres- agregó en tono de amenaza.

— **x — x — x —**

Naruto estaba en un rincón de la casa con las manos juntas rogando que a Sasuke no le ocurriera nada. Tenía la sospecha de que Itachi ya se había enterado de todo y que corría peligro, tanto él como Sasuke. Apoyó la cabeza en la fría pared para tratar de refrescar sus ideas. No sabía que era lo que ocurría pero cada vez que Sasuke se comportaba bien con él, sentía un calorcito recorrerle el pecho y una agradable sensación de bienestar, pero cuando lo trataba mal…

Acaso, ¿por esa extraña sensación le permitía hacerle todo eso? ¿O era tanto el miedo que le tenía que se lo permitía? No sabía pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, cada vez que Sasuke lo obligaba a besarlo no lo encontraba tan terrible como antes. Tal vez se había acostumbrado, ¿o de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por el Uchiha menor? Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. No debía pensar aquello, era estúpido, irreal, imposible… No podía sentir algo por una persona que lo trataba como un objeto, pero, ¿y esas contadas veces que se portaba bien con él? No sabía qué pensar, Sasuke lo confundía con su conducta.

– ¿Qué haces Naruto?- preguntó Sai apoyándose en la misma pared que el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

– N-nada- respondió rápidamente. Ese tipo lo ponía nervioso.

– Ya veo, estabas tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te escuchaste a ti mismo repitiendo "que no le pase nada" como un loco- rió divertido mientras el rubio palidecía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta?

– ¿De verdad?- preguntó tratando de ocultar cualquier rastro de preocupación.

– Sip, ¿en qué pensabas Naruto?- adquirió una mueca pensativa mirando al rubio de forma intensa.

– Nada importante- iba a pasar por el lado de Sai, pero él lo sujetó por el brazo.

– No huyas, me encantaría conocerte mejor. Itachi me ha hablado maravillas de ti, dice que eres un chico muy trabajador, preocupado y responsable ¿es verdad?

– Bueno…- empezó pero no puedo continuar por que el pelinegro continuó hablando de inmediato.

– Además me dijo que eras huérfano, y por eso vivías aquí, ¿eso también es cierto?- Naruto trató de soltarse pero el otro apretó más fuerte su brazo –No te vayas, conversemos un rato.

– Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.- se disculpó moviendo su brazo para zafarse.

– ¿Es verdad que te llevas mal con Sasuke?- una sonrisa un tanto malvada se formó en su rostro, el muchacho rubio se quedó quieto, algo en su interior le decía que Sai quería averiguar otra cosa con aquella pregunta.

– Sa… el señor Sasuke- corrigió rápidamente, había estado a punto de decir su nombre, tal vez si lo decía Sai hubiese pensado que había algo entre ellos y empezaría a investigar, o sólo se estaba poniendo paranoico –Él es el que se lleva mal conmigo, yo no tengo nada en su contra.

– ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Cómo Sasuke puede llevarse mal con un chico tan simpático como tú? Sí yo si fuera él, te trataría como un rey...

– Permiso, yo…- se estaba poniendo más nervioso que antes.

– Naruto- soltó su brazo –Sé cómo te llevas con Sasuke.

– ¿A… a qué se refiere?- preguntó quedándose en el lugar.

– No me mientas.

– No le entiendo...

– Claro que entiendes- de un empujón lo dejó contra la pared, ahora lo afirmó de ambos brazos para que no se moviera.

– Yo…

– Veamos…- hizo una pausa haciendo como que pensaba – ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con él mientras Itachi no estaba?

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos ¿cómo sabía eso Sai? ¿Cómo podía saber él, si recién había llegado a la casa?

– Es verdad ¿entonces?- acercó su rostro al rubio, pero éste giró el suyo inmediatamente –Me pregunto que pensaría Itachi si se enterara que el pobre muchacho que recogió de la calle y lo mantuvo por mucho tiempo, le esta pagando de esta forma; enredándose con su hermano menor…-dijo con voz dramática – ¿Tú que crees, Naruto, qué diría Itachi?

Los azules ojos reflejaron el miedo que fue captado por Sai que sonrió triunfante.

– Pero yo no se lo diré a Itachi, aunque sea mi mejor amigo...

– Gracias- susurró Naruto en un suspiro.

– Entonces es cierto- con esa simple palabra el rubio había confirmado todas las sospechas del pelinegro, se reprendió mentalmente por su estupidez –No le diré nada a Itachi, sólo responde ¿estás dispuesto a proteger a Sasuke?- Naruto asintió un tanto apenado –Entonces esta noche te espero en mi cuarto, nos divertiremos un rato, no faltes- Sai soltó los brazos del menor y se fue caminando como si nada por el pasillo –Nos vemos.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Naruto corrió a su cuarto y se echó a llorar, ¿por qué siempre todo lo malo debía ocurrirle a él? ¿Qué había hecho para que le pasara todo eso? Justo cuando trataba de saber lo que le estaba pasando con Sasuke llegaba otro personaje a arruinar su vida, además de Sai aún estaba Itachi. Pero él aún no había intentado hacerle nada, luego lo haría, podía dar fe de aquello. Corrieron más lágrimas por sus mejillas al pensar en todo eso. Oyó que el pomo de la puerta se giraba, secó sus lágrimas con las sábanas y trató de mantenerse tranquilo. Sasuke había entrado, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y su voz sonaba cansada.

– Naruto- aseguró la puerta y se sentó junto a él.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el rubio recargando la cabeza del pelinegro en su pecho, éste se dejó sin pronunciar palabras al respecto –Sasuke, por favor dime que te ocurre, quizás pue...

– ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- lo interrumpió mirándolo a los azules ojos.

– No, no estaba llorando, estaba…

– No me gusta que me mientas- pasó un dedo por su mejilla secando una lagrima solitaria –Además tienes la nariz roja y los ojos vidriosos.

– Lo siento- trató de mostrarle una sonrisa – ¿Me dirás que pasa?

– No- levantó el rostro para besarlo –No puedo decirte nada, jamás te diré nada.

– Pero...

– ¿Acaso estas sordo? No te lo diré- el tono de voz no demostraba ningún sentimiento a pesar de estarlo tratando de esa manera –Pero quiero que tú me digas qué…- guardó silencio pues estaban tocando a la puerta. Ambos jóvenes se miraron asustados.

– Naruto, ¿podrías abrir por favor?- la voz de Itachi venía del exterior.

– Sasuke…- murmuró bajito el chico rubio.

– ¿Estás ahí?- la voz del mayor de los Uchiha se oyó otra vez.

– Respóndele- ordenó Sasuke.

– Sí, un momento, me estoy cambiando ropa- mintió. Mientras abría la puerta de un pequeño ropero que tenía en su cuarto –No quiero que te vea aquí, no sé que podría pasar- susurró indicándole al pelinegro que se escondieras en su interior. Sasuke entró sin antes darle un beso que lo dejo casi sin aire. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió – ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó aparentando calma.

– Quería conversar una cosa contigo.

– Claro- iba a salir pero Itachi se lo impidió y entro junto con él.

– Prefiero que sea aquí, no quiero que Sasuke o Sai nos escuchen.

– ¿Qué era lo que me iba a decir?

– Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hizo Sasuke durante mi ausencia. Todo lo que tú consideraste sospechoso o extraño.

– Hum…- ¿qué inventaba ahora si todo lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que estuvo de viaje fue extraño? Ni él se podía explicar los constantes cambios de humor del menor de los Uchiha, en su mente todo era un caos –Que yo recuerde nada extraño...

– ¿Trajo personas aquí a la casa?- inquirió.

Jah, ¿cómo iba a olvidar a sus "amigos"?, si no es por Sasuke, había estado a punto ser… –Sí, creo que eran unos amigos suyos, pasaron la noche aquí escuchando música y conversando. También estuvo la señorita Iris aquí- recordó a la pobre muchacha y lo que había tenido que hacer.

– ¿Iris? Ya va mucho tiempo de que no la veo.

– Su hermano terminó su relación con ella- no se había podido contener a decir eso.

– ¿Por qué? Si se llevaban muy bien, ¿te dijo algo?

– No, casi ni hablábamos. Él solo me dirigía la palabra para pedirme alguna cosa, nada más- mintió. Jamás le había mentido a Itachi, nunca había dicho algo falso en su presencia. Siempre hablaba con sinceridad, pero ahora, por proteger a la persona que lo maltrataba pero a la vez lo hacía sentir tan bien cuando se comportaba de buena forma con él, todo para proteger a Sasuke –Y esas eran contadas ocasiones pues pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera- agradeció internamente que él Uchiha menor estuviese en el cuarto así sus versiones calzarían si Itachi le preguntaba.

– ¿Si?- murmuró extrañado. Sinceramente esperaba que Naruto se echase a llorar y le dijera que su hermano lo había violado repetidas veces mientras él no estaba y que le preguntaría si era verdad eso de que él se iba a meter a su cuarto por las noches –Es todo, gracias, Naruto- se levantó y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos – ¿Por qué te sacaste el collar que te obsequié?

– No quería que se me perdiera- respondió inocentemente.

– Creo que se perderá si no lo usas- abrió la puerta –Así que mejor póntelo- salió del cuarto y Naruto corrió a cerrar con seguro.

– ¿Qué collar?- preguntó saliendo del armario.

– Uno que me obsequió hoy en la mañana.

– Déjame verlo- el rubio buscó en su bolsillo y se lo pasó. Sasuke quedó impresionado, eso debía valer mucho dinero – ¿Mi hermano te lo dio?

– Si, dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Sasuke miró directamente a su cuello en busca del cascabel. Naruto se percató y sonriendo le enseñó la muñeca agitándola para que tintineara.

– Aquí está- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke.

– Más te valía que lo hubieras guardado. No gasté dinero en vano por eso- le tiró de vuelta el zafiro. Abrió la puerta para salir, el muchacho rubio estaba preparado para recibir el ya acostumbrado beso violento de las despedidas, pero no llegó.

– Sasuke…

– Cállate- salió del cuarto con el ya clásico portazo, dejando a Naruto sorprendido. Recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor: "Naruto no ha recibido una gota de afecto en su vida y por lo tanto se irá con el mejor postor"

**Continuará…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

Ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que hizo Sai cómo para que Sasuke le tanga tanto miedo ¬¬ bueno, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, tuve varias dificultades, pero ya está listo, junto con BC y Con un beso (espero leeros por el nuevo fic), no se espanten, al inicio dice "_última actualización masiva_" porque ya no podré subir capis semanales (ya estoy de nuevo en clases n.n) aún así los invito a que revisen su mail cada viernes. Muchas gracias a **milk goku** y **kaoryciel94** por sus comentarios. Sin más que decir, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark**  
0019 - 130811**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Actualización de Navidad! Dedicado a mi querida Anónima por ayudarme a traducir la fotografía del blog ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojala puedas decirme tu nombre para darte un regalito especial :3 y bueno ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
By Dark**

**Capitulo IX**

— **»†« —**

**S**asuke miró directamente a su cuello en busca del cascabel. Naruto se percató y sonriendo le enseñó la muñeca agitándola para que tintineara.

– Aquí está- una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke.

– Más te valía que lo hubieras guardado. No gasté dinero en vano por eso- le tiró de vuelta el zafiro. Abrió la puerta para salir, el muchacho rubio estaba preparado para recibir el ya acostumbrado beso violento de las despedidas, pero no llegó.

– Sasuke…

– Cállate- salió del cuarto con el ya clásico portazo, dejando a Naruto sorprendido. Recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor: "Naruto no ha recibido una gota de afecto en su vida y por lo tanto se irá con el mejor postor".

Al momento en que se vio solo el muchacho rubio, borró la sonrisa que le había dedicado a Sasuke y se echó a llorar amargamente. Se repetía mentalmente que lo mejor hubiera sido permanecer viviendo en la calle, así nada de eso le estaría pasando, así nunca Itachi se hubiera aprovechado de él y nunca hubiera conocido a Sasuke.

Tal vez podía sonar algo masoquista, pero en su interior se había desarrollado un sentimiento especial hacía el menor de los Uchiha; trataba de negárselo a sí mismo con las clásicas excusas; somos del mismo sexo, es imposible, soy un enfermo, jamás me podrá corresponder, etc., para llegar a la conclusión de que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y que, de una u otra forma, había aprendido a amar a Uchiha Sasuke.

_— **x — x — x —**_

A la hora de la cena se podía percibir la tensión del ambiente, parecía que al caer la noche se desataría una tormenta inevitable, los cuatro hombres presentes se enviaban miradas furtivas transmitiéndose diversos sentimientos, pero tres de ellos compartían el mismo, quedarse con cierto muchacho rubio que a duras penas lograba tomar su sopa debido a esa terrible sensación de ser observado.

– Permiso- Naruto sin poder soportar la presión del ambiente se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plató al fregadero.

– Creo que no puedo más- suspiró Sai con una gran sonrisa –Gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa- había tomado su plato con intenciones de llevarlo a la cocina también, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

– No te preocupes, yo los llevo. Gracias por la comida.

– Siempre tan amable, Sasuke-chan- rió Sai apretándole una mejilla –Pero no te creas que no se lo que quieres hacer.

– Déjalo Sai- intervino Itachi –Toma, lleva mi plato también.

– De acuerdo- Sasuke, aguantando el enojo contra su hermano, tomó todos los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Al entrar vio a Naruto sentado en la mesa de a diario con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos – ¿Qué te ocurre?

– ¡Ah, no, nada!- exclamó sobresaltándose y pasando una mano distraída para secar las lágrimas de su rostro.

– Estás llorando otra vez.

– No- bajó su cabeza para que no viera sus ojos enrojecidos, prueba de que si había llorado.

– ¿Te han hecho algo?- preguntó dejando los platos sobre la mesa para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio.

– No...

– No me mientas.

– Tengo miedo- confesó ocultándose en el pecho de Sasuke –Tengo miedo de todo lo que pueda pasar.

– Baka…- suspiró mirando esa cabecita rubia –No pasará nada, mientras tú no permitas que pase, y cualquier cosa que ocurra, cuéntamelo, ¿oíste?

Naruto asintió enlazando delicadamente sus manos con las del pelinegro, pero éste último se soltó de inmediato al sentir el roce –Ah, no importa…- murmuró el ojiazul cerrando lo ojos.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Nada- "no importa que no sientas lo mismo que yo" se abrazó más a Sasuke, estaba temblando por el nerviosismo; no sabía si contarle o no lo de Sai, no quería darle problemas.

– ¿Puedes soltarme?

– Claro- una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios y deshizo el abrazo, tomó los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos.

– ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó Sasuke ubicándose tras él y lo tomó por los hombros nuevamente.

– ¿Eh? Nada importante- hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

– De acuerdo- se acercó a su rostro con intenciones de besarlo, rozó su mejilla y resopló sobre sus labios para después salir de la cocina sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Naruto que rompió a llorar silenciosamente. Estaba completamente desesperado, no sabía que hacer, debía tomar una decisión: ir al cuarto de Sai o enfrentar a Itachi.

Miró su muñeca en donde lucía el cascabel y se decidió, quizás no fuera el camino correcto, pero no quería que ocurriera nada malo con Sasuke si Itachi se llegaba a enterar de lo que habían hecho.

_— **x — x — x —**_

La casa Uchiha estaba en completo silencio, ninguno de los cuatro moradores podía conciliar el sueño. El único muchacho rubio miraba el reloj de su pared esperando la medianoche; cinco minutos para la hora. Se levantó con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se deslizó silenciosamente hasta el pasillo, caminó por él buscando el cuarto de los invitados, estaba apunto de llegar cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

– ¿A dónde vas Naru-chan?- Itachi encendió las luces del pasillo.

El aludido se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz ¿qué hacía Itachi levantado a esas horas? Trató de recuperarse lo más rápido posible para responder –Voy al baño.

El mayor lo inspeccionó con la mirada –Entonces vuelve rápido a tu cama pues la noche está muy fría.

– Claro- Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño que quedaba muy cerca y entró.

– Aún no es mi turno- sonrió Itachi y se fue a su cuarto. El rubio pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar los pasos del Uchiha mayor alejándose, cuando ya nos los oyó decidió salir y continuar hacia el cuarto de los invitados.

"Siento que cometeré una infidelidad, pero es involuntaria, además entre Sasuke y yo no existe nada, pero..." pensó al girar la manilla de la puerta de la habitación.

– Por fin llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo- Sai estaba sobre su cama mirándolo con su típica sonrisa cínica –Pasa y asegura la puerta- le ordenó. Naruto lo hizo sin decir una sola palabra –Toma asiento- le indicó un sitio al lado de él –Bien…- una vez que lo tuvo cerca pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros –Antes de todo, quiero que conversemos.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– No seas tan violento Naru-chan, sólo quiero saber que clase de relación tienes tu con Sasuke.

¿Qué relación tenía con Sasuke? ¡Ninguna! Alguna vez durante su infancia habían sido amigos, pero todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana pero por justas razones, aunque últimamente...

– ¿Acaso son novios, amantes, amigos con derecho a roce, sólo amigos o… tú eres el juguetito de Sasuke?

Lo ultimo era lo que más se acercaba a la realidad y lo hirieron bastante aquellas palabras –Yo… yo no tengo ninguna relación con Sasuke.

– Pero tú sí sientes algo por el, ¿verdad?- preguntó pasando sus dedos por el cuello de Naruto, éste simplemente se estremeció –La forma en que lo miras, la forma en la que te diriges a él, el hecho de que estés aquí, es por que lo estás protegiendo, ¿o no? Estás enamorado de él y déjame adivinar, él no siente nada por ti, se aprovecha de tus sentimientos y abusa de tu persona…

– Cállate…- murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Cómo Sai sabía todas esas cosas si venía recién llegando, por qué se las decía, qué quería conseguir? Y lo peor de todo, era que tenía razón...

– Es verdad…- soltó una risita y empezó a recorrer su cuello con sus labios –Pero ¿sabes qué? Yo también tengo cierto interés en Sasuke, pero nunca tanto como tú, me gustaría divertirme un poco con él… y también contigo. Itachi me hablaba maravillas de ti y quiero comprobarlas por mi mismo...

El rubio apretó los ojos y trató de no pensar en sus palabras. Sintió como era recostado sobre la cama y Sai se acomodaba sobre él.

– Abre tus ojos Naruto que esto no será nada malo…- quitó su pijama, y el suyo propio, se detuvo a observarlo un momento –Itachi tenía razón, eres realmente guapo… aunque esos morados*, por Kami ¡qué posesivo es Sasuke!- exclamó fijándose en las marcas que cubrían su cuello, hombros y pecho para después recorrer toda la figura del rubito con sus manos. Se acercó un poco para besar tras su oreja –Apuesto que si Sasuke hace esto tú te excitas de inmediato…

No hizo más que llevar su mente a otro momento y lugar, para no sentir ni pensar en lo que ocurría.

– Vaya que estás poco participativo- rió al bajar sus manos hasta el miembro del rubio, el cual procedió a estimular con suaves caricias.

– Ah…- un gemido escapó de los labios de Naruto, pero Sai inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la boca de éste.

– Sh, no sabes como me gustaría oírte, pero no quiero que nos descubran- mantuvo su mano en la boca de Naruto y con la otra continuaba con su labor, a la vez que hacía nuevas marcas sobre su cuello –Mh, espero que Sasuke no se ponga celoso...

Sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y más aún al sentir placer ante las caricias de Sai.

– Ah, no tengo mucho tiempo- llevó su dedos a la entrada de Naruto para empezar a dilatarla, éste sólo mordió la mano que Sai, que aún mantenía sobre su boca, al sentir la forma brusca en que lo hacía –Deja de moverte tanto- le susurró al ver que Naruto trataba de zafarse pues el dolor le era insoportable –Puedes hacer que nos descubran y tú sabes que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene.

Naruto se quedó quieto al oírlo y se dejó hacer. Al momento sintió a Sai adentrarse en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las ganas de echarse a llorar, si no fuera porque el pelinegro aún tenía una de sus manos sobre su boca hubiese gritado.

– Mh, eres realmente delicioso…- susurró en su oído al momento de empezar a embestirlo sin ninguna consideración. El cuerpo del muchacho rubio se tensaba y apretaba los puños, tanto que logró hacer sangrar la palma de sus manos; cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar a causa del dolor que sentía en su interior, como si lo estuviesen desgarrando por dentro. Sai continuaba con sus movimientos, rápidos y desesperados hasta alcanzar el clímax, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de lo que sentía Naruto. Se apartó de él respirando agitado –Cuanta razón tenía... Itachi- articuló mirando al rubio que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la misma mueca de dolor – Puedes irte- se acomodó el cabello con la mano.

Con algo de dificultad se levantó y buscó su pijama para vestirse.

– ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez? Créeme que me ha gustado mucho- sonrió acariciándole el rostro.

Permaneció en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta una vez se hubo vestido, pero Sai lo detuvo antes de salir.

– Esto se repetirá…

Naruto se soltó del agarre y salió de inmediato.

Caminó por el pasillo y casi de forma inconsciente dirigió sus pasos a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha. Tocó la puerta débilmente.

– Abre por favor- murmuró apoyando su frente en la madera. Volvió a tocar y escuchó ruidos en el interior.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora…?- Sasuke abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose bastante al ver el rostro asustado y lleno de lágrimas del chico rubio –Naruto...

– Sasuke…- sollozó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de éste. Algo confuso el pelinegro miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de hacerlo entrar.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó acomodándose en su cama con Naruto.

Se echó a llorar con más fuerza. Se sentía horrible, sucio, miserable. Además no jamás debería haberse ido a meter al cuarto de Sasuke, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

– Estás temblando- sacó una de las mantas y lo cubrió con ella –Dime que te pasó.

– Tengo miedo.

– Tranquilo- acarició delicadamente su cabellera rubia. Naruto en respuesta levantó su rostro para unir sus labios con los de Sasuke, necesitaba ese beso, de verdad lo creía necesario. El Uchiha profundizó el beso mientras el rubio se aferraba a su cuerpo; se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

– Sasuke…- secó algunas lágrimas que continuaban adheridas a sus mejillas –Te quiero…- soltó sin más. Sintió disminuido uno de sus problemas al decirlo.

Pero no escuchó respuesta de su parte.

– ¿Sasuke?- el aludido lo soltó y se alejo de él – ¿Qué pasa?

El pelinegro se limitó a mirarlo, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, Naruto, se maldijo internamente ¿por qué le había dicho eso? No debía haberlo hecho, tal vez ahora Sasuke se alejaría más de él, lo había arruinado todo otra vez. Pero ¿por qué Sasuke no le decía nada? ¿Sentiría algo por él?

Sólo había un modo de saberlo.

Debía arriesgarse.

O quedarse con la duda, aunque fuese doloroso prefería saberlo.

– Sasuke- se armó de valor, olvidándose un momento de lo que había pasado con Sai –Tú… ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? Dímelo ¿qué sientes?- murmuró tratando que la esperanza no entrará en su corazón al recordar como lo había tratado el día de su cumpleaños.

– ¿A eso venías?

– No, yo sólo…

– No eres lo que aparentas- se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió en clara señal de que abandonara su cuarto.

Naruto optó por el silencio, pero no se movió de allí.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Descansar en paz- dijo el chico rubio poniéndose en pie y se aprestó a salir de la habitación. Sasuke le tomó del brazo y no le permitió salir.

– Si tanto quieres saberlo; no siento nada, tal vez lástima.

Las lágrimas se agolparon nuevamente en sus ojos y pudo formular sólo una pregunta. – ¿Por qué?

– Creo que por tu forma de ser- cerró, y aseguró, la puerta dejándolo dentro del cuarto.

– Yo...

– Si quieres puedes quedarte con Itachi o con quien tú decidas, pero…- lo apoyó contra la pared –No me apetece en lo más mínimo compartirte- lo besó hasta casi dejarlo sin aire –Quiero que tu cuerpo y tus labios sean sólo míos.

– Mh…- había estado a punto de responder que sí cuando sintió al Uchiha marcarlo en el cuello, como siempre lo hacía, y desabotonarle el pijama. Por un minuto se asustó; ¿qué pasaría si Sasuke llegase a ver todas las marcas que Sai le había dejado hace un rato atrás? Pero estos pensamientos se disiparon al momento de ser recostado sobre la cama.

– Si me entero que en este último tiempo, aparte de mí, alguien te ha tocado soy capaz de matarte- desnudó al rubio para recorrer libremente con sus manos y labios esa suave piel. Naruto comenzó a respirar más agitado cuando sintió la humedad de la boca de Sasuke en su ombligo, que detuvo un momento su trabajo y lo miró directamente a los ojos –De verdad soy capaz de matarte si lo descubro, ¿me oíste?

– Mmh…sí…- contestó totalmente excitado ante las amenazas de Sasuke. Con algo de nerviosismo lo jaló hacía arriba para besarlo. Sasuke sonrió contento; Naruto estaba respondiéndole; aunque aún se planteaba la idea de que su hermano lo había enviado a su alcoba.

Sasuke continuó besando y mordiendo los labios del chico rubio, en tanto sus manos bajaban para estimular el miembro de éste. Naruto gemía ante tales toques pero todo sonido moría en la boca del Uchiha. Sasuke dejó sus labios para susurrarle al oído.

– Sabes que eres mío, ¿verdad?- y a la vez aumento el movimiento de sus manos.

– Ah, sí… Sasuke, mmh…- y el mismo Naruto buscó los labios del pelinegro al terminar en su mano.

– ¿Ha estado bien?- preguntó sin esperar respuesta pues de inmediato buscó la entrada de Naruto. Todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al palpar aquella zona, aún así optó por no decirle nada y continuar –Sabes que conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano ¿cierto?

– Ah…- respondió con un gemido de dolor los dedos de Sasuke dilatándolo –Mmh, Sasuke...

– ¿Quieres más?- preguntó mordiéndole el lóbulo de su orejita y haciendo espacio para otro dedo en su interior – ¿O quieres que pare?

– Mmh, no...

– Lo siento, ya no quiero continuar- dijo apartándose del cuerpo de Naruto. En realidad, Sasuke tenía pocas ganas de parar pues, porque el rubio retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer sobre su cama era algo que no podía rechazar, sólo quería torturarlo.

– Sasuke…- murmuró suplicante. Necesitaba saberse del Uchiha, aunque éste no le correspondiera en lo más mínimo, quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Sai.

– Puedes irte...

Se acercó lo suficiente a Sasuke para rodearlo con sus brazos.

– Jeh- lo besó con poca delicadeza –Que te quede claro…- empezó una vez se hubieron separado –Nadie puede hacerse de tu cuerpo- lo arrojó sobre la cama mientras se desnudaba –Porque si me quieres tanto como dices, sólo yo tengo derechos sobre ti- se acomodó y puso las piernas de Naruto sobre sus hombros para dejar su entrada completamente expuesta –Pase lo que pase no te entregarás a nadie más- comenzó a embestirlo de forma rápida, Naruto cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior para tratar de no gritar. Las penetraciones de Sasuke se volvieron más violentas a la vez que estimulaba la erección del rubio, que después de unos segundos se vino con un gemido ahogado en sus propias manos. El Uchiha continuó embistiéndolo hasta acabar en un ronco gemido muerto en los labios de Naruto.

El rubio miró atentamente a Sasuke como esperando algo, pero ni el mismo sabía lo que esperaba.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Nada- se abrazó a Sasuke apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, con certeza no lo sabía, pero esa sensación que lo recorría cada vez que lo hacía con Sasuke lo hacia sentirse de esa forma; "ni como compararle con Sai" pensó antes de que el sueño fuese venciéndolo.

Pudo ver como de a poco cerraba sus azules ojos para irse quedando dormido –Idiota- murmuró –No ves que debes regresar a tu cuarto- pero Naruto ya dormía profundamente.

_— **x — x — x —**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba cansado, de verdad muy agotado, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio todo el día anterior. Miró a su alrededor preocupado y descubrió que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, pero la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en la cama de Sasuke.

– ¿Me trajo hasta acá?- se preguntó Naruto en voz alta. Giró su cabeza un poco, pues tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, Y así era, el pelinegro estaba allí parado, afirmado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Anoche te lo advertí, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto abrió sus ojos al caer en cuanta de lo que se estaba refiriendo –Pero yo no quer...

– No hay pero que valga- una sonrisa un tanto macabra se extendió en su rostro y se acercó a la cama del rubio…

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

***Morados**: cardenales, moretones, contusiones, golpes.

**Notas: **Ese Naruto creo que es masoquista ¬¬ aunque si tomamos en cuenta que lo hace por "amor" quizá podamos pasar por alto sus acciones, pero ¡Agh! Todos son unos abusivos con el pobre rubio . ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado aunque les saque canas verdes la actitud de Naruto ¬¬

Muchísimas gracias a **DarKenjiFujisaki****, kaoryciel94, ****Kotoko Lee****, ****Seiketo Nayset****, ****milk goku****, ****Koi Aoi****, ****jennita****, ****Susana Mode** y** Gesshoku Safri** por sus reviews, aunque todavía no puedo responderles, os aviso que leo uno a uno sus comentarios y de antemano les agradezco de todo corazón. Ojala hayan pasado una feliz navidad con las personas que más quieren, desde México, les envío un caluroso abrazo y un beso a cada un de ustedes.

Y para despedirme; si quieren leer su respuesta a reviews y adelantos de fanfics pueden hacerlo en éste blog **http: / / leonadark. blogspot. com** para conocerme un poquito es en éste **http: / / horusreidracon. blogspot. com** y si quieren contactarme, ésta es mi página oficial de facebook **http: / / www. facebook. com / pages / Leona-Dark / 108642332579031**. Cuídense mucho y de nuevo les deseo una Feliz Navidad, jou jou jou xD

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2306 – 221211**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **¡Actualización de madrugada de día de Reyes! No sé sí lo celebren en otros países, pero acá en México este día 6 de enero festejamos a los Reyes Magos, quienes nos traen dulces, juguetes y dinero mientras dormimos :D espero que les agrade mi obsequio ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
****By Dark**

**Capitulo X**

— **»†« —**

**A**brió sus ojos lentamente. Estaba cansado, de verdad muy agotado, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio todo el día anterior. Miró a su alrededor preocupado y descubrió que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, pero la noche anterior se había quedado dormido en la cama de Sasuke.

– ¿Me trajo hasta acá?- se preguntó Naruto en voz alta. Giró su cabeza un poco, pues tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo observado, Y así era, el pelinegro estaba allí parado, afirmado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Anoche te lo advertí, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto abrió sus ojos al caer en cuanta de lo que se estaba refiriendo –Pero yo no quer...

– No hay pero que valga- una sonrisa un tanto macabra se extendió en su rostro y se acercó a la cama del rubio.

– Lo siento…- murmuró apenas.

– Eso no me sirve a mí- rozó con uno de sus dedos la nariz de Naruto produciéndole cosquillas –Cuando digo "toda la verdad", es que tiene que ser toda la verdad...

– Sasuke yo...

– Anoche no te dije nada, pero créeme que me di cuenta.

– ¿A qué te ref…?

– Deja de hacerte el inocente conmigo- en un acceso de furia cerró su mano alrededor de su garganta –Dime quién fue.

– Ugh…- le estaba constando trabajo respirar, trató de soltar la mano del Uchiha pero estaban firmemente cerrada –L-lo si-ento, n-no que-erí-a…

– ¿Preocuparme?- completó aflojando un poco su agarre.

– Cof, cof…- empezó a toser al sentir de nuevo el aire pasar por sus vías respiratorias –Sasuke, perdóname, no lo hice adrede, sólo quería que tú- sus azules ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – ¡No quería que Itachi nada malo!- exclamó hundiendo su rostro en su manos para ocultarlo –Sí él se enterara lo más probable era que te hiciera algo...

Sasuke se levantó como impulsado por un resorte al oír aquellas palabras –Yo no te lo pedí- murmuró sorprendido.

– No quería verte sufrir.

– No te lo pedí- repitió atónito –Y por lo que veo el único que sufre eres tú.

– Sasuke...

– Escúchame…- el moreno se sentó a su lado.

– No digas nada- Naruto sintió los ojos hacerse acuosos.

– Naruto, escúchame; hagas lo que hagas, si Itachi se propone algo lo conseguirá igual- le obligó a levantar el rostro y se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas –Tú no te metas en esto...

– Pero...

– Sh, fue con Sai, ¿verdad?

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, ¿cómo había sido capaz de adivinarlo? Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo.

– Si hubiese sido mi hermano, yo estaría en otro lugar y tú aún estarías en su cuarto...

– Pero…- asustado se volteó para ver la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y pudo ver que apenas eran las cinco de la madrugada –No, nada…- soltó más tranquilo.

– No podía dormir si no te lo decía...

No entendía a Sasuke, definitivamente no lo entendía, al entrar a su cuarto casi lo mata asfixiándolo y ahora estaba diciéndole que no podía dormir porque estaba preocupado por él. Todo era muy extraño, demasiado confuso… las veces en que lo trataba exageradamente bien y otras como si fuese una escoria; pero a pesar de todo, lo hacía sentir especial, aunque fuese falso, le hacía pensar que Sasuke sentía algún cariño por él.

– ¿Sabes…?

– Lo sé…- se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Naruto también se levantó para a seguirlo.

– ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó esperando que Sasuke supiera de verdad a lo que él se refería.

– Que eres un tonto, que no te das cuenta de las cosas que haces y que causas, un completo idiota- se volteó para mirarlo, el rubio tenía una mueca de enojo mezclada con una sonrisa –Ves, hasta sonríes por un insulto.

– No es eso- empezó Naruto pero fue cortado casi de inmediato.

– Entonces no quiero saberlo- se acerco para besarlo, fue recibido con ansiedad de parte del rubio, complementándose en un beso algo parecido al... ¿cariño?

– Tú eres el tonto- murmuró una vez que se hubieron separado – ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que te quiero?

– No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir- Sasuke salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, pero Naruto no quería dejarlo ahí, tenía que decirle que no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho; que con sus arranques de bipolaridad lo amaba igual.

Salió inmediatamente al pasillo, lo vio alejarse; no se atrevía a llamarlo pues podía despertar a los otros, lo siguió casi corriendo y lo tomó de la manga del pijama antes de que se metiera a su alcoba. Sasuke sólo le dirigió una mirada despectiva y de un manotazo se zafó del agarre de Naruto, pero éste no dispuesto a dejarlo ir, lo tomó más fuerte.

– Jamás me arrepentiré de esto, sé que es extraño, pero yo… te amo, te quiero demasiado, jamás pensé que podía sentir algo por ti por la forma como me tratabas, pero no me importa, sé que tú eres diferente, me lo has demostrado, y yo… yo te necesito, creo que... ¡Sasuke, dime algo!- exclamó al ver que el Uchiha menor no hacía más que mirarlo sin demostrar ninguna expresión.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que yo también te quiero, siendo que no es así? Grábatelo bien en la cabeza; no siento nada por ti, sólo me atraes físicamente, me gusta tu cuerpo, me fascina tener sexo contigo, nada más, ¿entiendes eso?- haciendo caso omiso de las constantes negaciones del rubio y de la infinidad de lágrimas que mojaban su cara continuó –No es mi culpa que tenga que desengañarte de esta forma, pero te advertí desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento ningún tipo de cariño por ti, también muchas veces te dije que dejaras de ilusionarte, no sé quien te crees que soy para fijarme en alguien como tú, sólo mírate; eres patético.

– No, Sasuke, detente…- murmuró.

– ¿Lo has entendido por fin?

Miró a los ojos a Sasuke descubriendo una cosa que lo dejó más intranquilo aún, se secó sus mejillas con la manga de su pijama y dibujo una sonrisa amarga. –No, no te entiendo...

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza; aserrín? Comprende que no necesitas sacrificarte por mí ni por nadie, por que yo no te quiero, ni siquiera como amigo- se desconcertó un poco al ver que la expresión continuaba en el rostro de Naruto – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– Te reirías si te lo digo- murmuró, acarició lentamente la mejilla de Sasuke –Y digas lo que digas, yo te quiero igual; te amo más que a nada, para mí eres lo único que me queda.

– Tú no significas nada para mí.

– Lo sé…- le sonrió por última vez, le mostró la muñeca en la cual permanecía el cascabel y lo hizo tintinear, para luego volverse a su cuarto –Nunca dejará de sonar.

– ¿Te das cuenta que el único tonto eres tú?- murmuró antes de entrar a su habitación, en la cual ya había alguien –Terminé, ¿contento?

– Sí- sonrió y dejó de aplaudir –Eres un buen actor, creo que esas clases de teatro que te pagué surtieron efecto.

– Cállate, ahora déjame solo.

– Pero otôto-chan ¿quien te va a consolar?- preguntó en falso tono dramático.

– ¿Por qué no te vas?- miró desafiante a su hermano, éste le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

– Sasuke, hermanito mío, te felicito; no sé como lograste enamorar al pobrecito de Naru-chan, viendo cómo lo tratabas- guardó silencio y lo quedó mirando, justo cuando el menor iba a hablar, él continuó –Pero no importa, ahora me veré en la obligación de ayudarlo a superar su desilusión amorosa con el baka de mi hermano que no lo supo valorar.

Sasuke sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo, maldiciéndolo internamente por ser tan despreciable y aprovechado –Quiero dormir las horas que quedan.

– Ju, pero tú te quedaste con premio de consuelo y todo, Sai estará encantado, con todo lo que estuvo contándome ayer, yo creo que...

– ¡Vete!- como le gustaría decirle lo que había hecho su amigo Sai con Naruto anoche, pero no lo diría, tan sólo para que el rubio no pagara las consecuencias.

– Está bien, está bien, me voy, yo también tengo que dormir- Itachi iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al recordar algo – ¿Sabes qué? Invité a Iris a cenar con nosotros mañana, me encantaría escuchar su versión de porque terminaron, hasta dentro de unas horas- y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

– Maldito Itachi- murmuró entre dientes dejándose caer en su cama. Había caído en su trampa, ¿como una persona podía tener una mente tan retorcida como él?

**-Flash Back-**

Cuando Naruto se hubo dormido, Sasuke le puso su pijama y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Caminó en silencio por el pasillo; pero antes de llegar al cuarto del muchacho rubio una sombra lo detuvo.

– Itachi- murmuró sin dejar que el miedo y la sorpresa se apoderaran de su voz.

– ¡Sasuke, qué coincidencia!- exclamó éste con ironía viendo a la figura que su hermano cargaba – ¡Y Naruto también está aquí!

Su mirada estaba cargada de odio, sabía lo que podía decirle su hermano, por suerte Naruto estaba tan agotado que su sueño era profundo, por lo que no se daría cuenta de nada – ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué sacas a pasear a Naru-chan a estas horas?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo – ¿A ti qué te importa?

– No le hables así a tu hermano mayor- se acercó un poco al rubio que dormía ajeno a todo –Vaya que lo dejaste cansado- rió acariciándole el rostro, Sasuke retrocedió para impedir que Itachi lo tocara – ¿Tan celoso eres, hermanito? Pero déjame recordarte que yo lo hice mío primero.

– Pero en contra de su voluntad.

– Pero igual lo disfrutaba.

– Claro, pues lo debías drogar para llevártelo a la cama- su tono era amenazante, poco le faltaba para ponerse a gritar, pero por nada del mundo quería que Naruto se enterase de aquella conversación.

– Tal vez, pero pronto no será así.

– ¿A no?- Sasuke estaba consiente que su hermano era capaz de cualquier cosa para cumplir sus cometidos, pero igualmente lo desafiaba.

– Claro que no será así, a menos que quieras que Naru-chan pierda la vida, pero ¿a que no quieres que tu juguetito muera?- sonrió ante la expresión de su hermano menor, sabía que con aquello podía manipularlo a su antojo –Claro que no, ¿con qué te entretendrías después?

– Eres un...

– Cierto, lo olvidaba, tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, puedes conseguir cualquier muñequita o mejor dicho, muñequito para acostarte con él, ¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?- preguntó tratando de avanzar para llevar a Naruto a su cuarto.

– Alto ahí- se puso enfrente bloqueándole el paso –Parece que no me oíste; dije que no iba a permitir que sigas con Naruto a menos de que quieras verlo morir.

– ¿Estás amenazándome?

– Vaya que eres inteligente otôto-chan- le revolvió el cabellos para luego sentenciar con voz burlona –O te apartas de Naruto o él no es de nadie, tú decides.

El menor cerró los ojos nuevamente para meditar su situación, sintió al rubio removerse en su sueño. Aunque fuese difícil, no podía hacérsele nada – ¿Qué debo hacer?

– Excelente, lo único que tienes que hacer será… ya sé, lo que más te gusta hacer; termina de destrozarle el corazón.

– De acuerdo- Resignado empezó a avanzar.

– Pero, que sea en un par de horas más, no quiero que Sai se entere de algo, ya sabes como es él, yo esperaré en tu habitación mientras tú le rompes su corazoncito, luego yo estaré ahí para ayudar a reparárselo.

– Maldito imbécil- murmuró entre dientes pudiendo por fin pasar. Abrió la puerta del cuarto del rubio y lo acostó en su cama, Sasuke se quedó apoyado en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo dormir y murmurar su nombre en sueños.

– Eres un baka- se acercó para acariciar sus cabellos, Naruto, entre sueños, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su rostro dejándola descansar sobre su mejilla.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

– Todo sacrificio vale la pena- cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir algunas horas, cosa que no consiguió, estaba demasiado preocupado.

_— **x — x — x —**_

El desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa, pero ninguno de los tres se había levantado aún. Naruto estaba sentado en la mesita de a diario jugando con una tostada que no podía comer, pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Sasuke, en su mirada, en sus gestos, había algo que no calzaba del todo con las cosas que dijo; aún así no quería dejar que la esperanza se alojara en su corazón; de que Sasuke le había mentido, de que...

– Buenos días- saludó Itachi sonriente, se sentó y tomó la tostada que Naruto tenía en sus manos y empezó a comerla – ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien…- respondió con una amplia sonrisa que turbó un poco al mayor de los Uchiha que esperaba encontrarse con el rubito completamente destrozado y deshecho en lágrimas – ¿Té, café o leche?- preguntó poniéndose en pie.

– Café- había algo que no cuadraba –Y sin azúcar- pero ya sabía como hacerlo cuadrar –Se me había olvidado decirte, Iris va a venir a cenar hoy.

Naruto inconscientemente dejó caer la taza que llevaba en sus manos. ¿Iris? La ex novia de Sasuke… ¿qué pasaría si ella le llegara a contar a Itachi lo que había visto? –Lo siento, se me resbaló.

– No importa, tenemos muchas tazas- era justo lo que esperaba, esa reacción confirmaba sus sospechas: esa chica había visto algo entre ellos dos y por eso había terminando su relación con su hermano.

– Perdón- se agachó a recoger los pedazos de porcelana – ¿Cómo a qué hora llegaría la señorita Iris?

– Como a las siete.

– De acuerdo- botó la basura y se dispuso a preparar otra taza de café, justo en ese momento Sai hizo su aparición.

– ¡Buenos días gente!- exclamó, tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y tomó asiento al lado de Itachi.

– ¿Dormiste bien anoche?- Naruto le alcanzó su café a Itachi –Gracias.

– Como nunca.

– ¿Té, café o leche?- preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a Sai.

– Le-che…- recitó para después guiñarle un ojo sin que lo notara el Uchiha pues estaba más pendiente de su café.

– Aquí tiene- le dejó su taza de leche y fue a preparar más tostadas.

– ¿Y Sasu-chan?- preguntó Sai mirando a todos lados como buscándolo. Ese "apodo" molestó a Naruto, ¿cómo Itachi no se daba cuenta de lo que quería ese tipo con su hermano?

– Debe estar durmiendo todavía, para que no le salgan arrugas- bromeó y luego se apresuró a agregar –Hoy viene la novia de Sasuke.

– ¿Tiene novia?- preguntó Sai incrédulo.

– Bueno, ex-novia, no te preocupes por eso, Sasuke esta disponible para ti.

Aquellas palabras actuaron sobre Naruto como un golpe en el estómago, ¿Acaso Itachi sabía algo?

– Té con una cucharada de azúcar- Sasuke entró en la cocina con unas profundas ojeras, fulminó con la mirada a Sai e Itachi y se sentó lo más alejado posible. Al minuto Naruto le servía lo que había pedido junto con plato de tostadas.

– ¡Hey, eso es favoritismo!- exclamó Sai simulando enojo – ¡A Sasu-chan le diste

tostadas y a mí no!

Sasuke lo miró mal, le tiró el plato esperando que le diera en la cara y le borrara esa odiosa sonrisa.

_— **x — x — x —**_

El día había pasado entre evasiones. Los cuatros hacían lo posible por no toparse con el otro, cosa imposible estando bajo el mimo techo. Naruto aprovechó para encerrarse en la cocina aduciendo estar concentrado preparando la cena, pero igualmente era constantemente interrumpido por las preguntas de Itachi, aburrido de aquello optó por cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Lo que no esperaba era que alguien entrara por la ventana.

– Hola- saludó ubicándose a su lado.

– ¿No que habías salido?- preguntó simulando indiferencia, cosa que le era imposible.

– Me dio hambre y como alguien cerró la puerta por dentro no sabía por donde entrar- se dirigió al refrigerador.

– Sasuke...

– ¿Qué ocurre?- se fijó en la expresión de preocupación del rubio.

– ¿Sabías que Iris va a venir cenar?

– Si, ¿qué hay con eso?-sacó una manzana, la limpió en su camiseta y empezó a comerla.

– ¡¿Cómo que qué hay con eso?- preguntó alarmado – ¿Y si le dice a Itachi lo que hicimos?

– Corrección, lo que tú hiciste, recuerda que tú eras el que estaba…- se interrumpió al ver la cara de estupefacción del rubio –No te preocupes, ¿crees que le creerían una chica despechada, que fue botada por su novio?

– Bueno…- no pudo continuar ante la cercanía de Sasuke, cerró los ojos sintiendo la respiración de éste contra su cara.

– Tenias una pelusa en tu camiseta- le susurró al oído rozando levemente sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Naruto suspiró hondo, sabía que volvería a caer en el juego de Sasuke, pero no le importaba, es más, quería caer en él.

– ¿No que estabas cocinando?- preguntó, pero el rubio no se movió del lugar, una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del menor de los Uchiha y se acercó para besarlo. El rubio se dejó atrapar por los labios de Sasuke correspondiéndole de forma lenta, degustando el momento, sintiendo los deliciosos y expertos movimientos de las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo.

Con lo que no contaban era con otra persona tenía la misma idea de colarse por la ventana.

– Vaya...

Se separaron al instante de oír aquella voz, Sai estaba de pie en medio del salón mirándolos divertido.

– Adelante, continúen por favor que me encanta ver esto- tomó asiento y puso cara de expectación.

– Vete…- amenazó Sasuke.

– ¡Sasu-chan, no me trates así!

Naruto miraba asustado la escena, esto se tornaba peligroso, muy peligroso.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¿A cambio de mi silencio?- preguntó interesado.

– ¡Habla!- exactamente lo que había hecho Naruto, ahora lo hacía a él, protegerlo a costa de cualquier precio.

– Ya que insistes Sasu-chan, hum, nunca he probado un trío...

Ambos muchachos se miraron incrédulos ¿había escuchado bien? Eso había sido una propuesta para… El muchacho rubio, inconscientemente, se escondió tras Sasuke, usándolo como barrera para no verlo.

– No metas a Naruto en esto- atacó Sasuke, el rubio lo miró más sorprendido ¿lo estaba defendiendo?

– No te pongas celoso, no creo que a Naruto le desagrade... repetir.

– Ya te dije que no metas a Naruto en esto- repitió Sasuke más amenazante que antes –Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

– Ya te lo dije, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

– Vete al demonio- el Uchiha tomó al chico rubio del brazo y lo obligó a salir de la cocina.

– ¿A dónde van?- preguntó Sai haciéndose el desentendido.

– Me estás lastimando- el abrazo de Naruto estaba siendo "estrangulado" por el agarre de Sasuke.

– Cállate- se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio –Guarda algunas cosas y espérame aquí.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– Nos vamos de aquí.

– ¿Qué?- preguntó más incrédulo que hace un rato.

– ¿Escuchaste lo que propuso ese tipo para quedarse callado? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí sabiendo lo que va a pasar?

– No, pero…

– ¿Pero qué, necesitas que ocurra algo peor que lo de anoche para irte?

– Itachi se dará cuenta...

– No está en casa, fue a resolver un asunto con un socio que vive un poco lejos, pero advirtió que llegarían antes de la cena.

– Sasuke, ¿tú también te irás?- lo miró ansioso esperando la respuesta, a pesar de la forma en la que se daban los hechos, le parecía fantástico.

– No pienso quedarme un minuto más en esta casa, así que hazme caso, guarda algo de ropa y no te muevas. Voy por algunas cosas y vuelvo enseguida.

– Vale- Naruto entró en su habitación, tomó su mochila y empezó a guardar parte de sus cosas en ella, lo que fuese necesario. Se sentía extraño sabiendo que se iba a escapar con Sasuke y que éste, de algún modo u otro, lo había defendido ante Sai, eso lo hizo sonreír por un minuto, pero recordó a Itachi, sabía que él era capaz de perseguirlos hasta dar con ellos y luego se iban a ver en un gran lío, sobre todo el hermano menor de éste –Ya estoy listo…- murmuró cuando ya estaba preparado, repasó mentalmente las cosas que había puesto en su bolso. Sintió que golpeaban a su puerta y al momento la voz de Sasuke habló.

– ¿Estás listo?

– Sí- salió y vio que el Uchiha menor también llevaba una mochila en su espalda, su cara se veía algo preocupada.

– Apresúrate, Sai aún está en la cocina.

Corriendo atravesaron la casa hasta llegar a la puerta, allí se detuvieron como indecisos, se miraron nerviosos como si fueran ladrones que robaron algo de suma importancia para el dueño de casa. Abrieron la puerta fijándose en que no hubiera nadie observándolos

– Nos vamos- tomó a Naruto del brazo y caminaron lo más rápido que daban sus pies hasta el final de la calle sin percatarse del par de ojos que captaba todo y cada uno de sus movimientos apresurados.

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **¡Por el amor del Kyuubi, esos se acaban de escapar! D: esto se está poniendo bueno ¿no lo creen? Sasuke tan lindo y galante defendiendo a Naruto aunque le dijo cosas feas… pero sabemos que así es él, lo ama xD no desesperen amores míos, esto apenas está empezando.

Ah, ahora sí, por fin les traigo la primera actualización del año n.n procuraré entregarlas cada dos semanas, muchísimas gracias a **kaoryciel94, Seiketo Nayset, milk goku, jennita, winny-wika3, sasu-yura y xx-gatita **por sus comentarios, con todo un amor :D

¿Me creerán si les digo que ayer me mordió un perro? T.T sí no me muero los veo el próximo 20 de Enero. Os amo gente hermosa 3

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru **

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2353 – 050112**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Actualización en jueves :D como verán, no morí de rabia por la mordida del perro xD por lo que lancemos el grito de guerra; ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
****By Dark**

**Capitulo XI**

— **»†« —**

**A**brieron la puerta fijándose en que no hubiera nadie observándolos

– Nos vamos- tomó a Naruto del brazo y caminaron lo más rápido que daban sus pies hasta el final de la calle sin percatarse del par de ojos que captaba todo y cada uno de sus movimientos apresurados.

– Sasuke...

– Camina y cállate- le ordenó, se alejaron lo más posible de la casa hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses, allí abordaron uno que los llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad.

– ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el muchacho rubio apoyándose en el hombro de Sasuke, sin importarle que medio microbús los mirara raro.

– Tenía algo de dinero guardado, buscaremos un lugar donde dormir y mañana veremos que hacemos.

– ¿Y si Itachi nos encuentra?- preguntó imaginándose la idea.

– Cuando eso pase, ahí te preocupas- dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aunque él también estaba muy asustado con la idea de que su hermano los encontrara.

– Pero él sería capaz de...

– Si no tienes otro tema de que hablar, mejor cállate.

– Lo siento...

– No es nada...- sacó su móvil para ver la hora: las ocho y media de la noche.

– Sasuke, ¿por qué te viniste conmigo?- esa duda lo carcomía desde hacia rato, necesitaba saberlo.

– ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?- preguntó en tono de amenaza.

La expresión de Naruto decía que sí, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

– Porque estaba aburrido y quizás que hubiese sido la próxima cosa que pediría Sai por su silencio, pues es obvio que no se conformaría con su última petición- hizo una mueca de disgusto –No sé por qué no hice esto antes…- murmuró para sí mismo – Y no sé por qué tú nunca te fuiste si sabías como éramos contigo.

– No quería dejarte solo...

– Yo nunca pedí tu compañía y nos bajamos aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo parar el autobús; ya habían llegado al centro.

– Pero estás aquí; estás conmigo.

– Es obvio que solo no sobrevivirías- tomó a Naruto del brazo y lo ayudó a bajar.

Caminaron en silencio por las transitadas calles, el chico rubio apenas se separaba del Uchiha menor pues temía perderse. Preguntaron a varias personas donde podían conseguir alojamiento barato, la mayoría de las personas le recomendaban una pensión. La idea de Sasuke era pasar la noche en un lugar de bajo perfil, pues si Itachi lo buscaba a los lugares donde iría primero serían los grandes hoteles, ya que pensaría que él no se rebajaría a alojarse en un hotel de los baratos.

Se dirigieron a una casa que quedaba bastante alejada donde se arrendaban cuartos a estudiantes.

– ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Naruto al ver el mal estado en que se encontraba la casa.

– Sería más difícil que nos encontraran aquí.

Entraron algo nerviosos y conversaron con la casera, ésta los veía desconfiada al ver a los dos chicos de la mano, pero cuando le pagaron cambió la expresión inmediatamente, conversaron acerca de las horas de llegada y de salida, de los horarios de las comidas, finalmente les cedió una habitación en el segundo piso. Ambos chicos subieron de inmediato a conocer su cuarto; una estancia estrecha con dos camas separadas y un pequeño clóset.

– Peor es nada- Sasuke se tendió en una de las camas sacándose las zapatillas.

– ¿Estás seguro que aquí no nos encontraran?

– Ya, deja de preocuparte, siquiera por hoy...

– De acuerdo- se sentó a los pies de la cama en la que estaba Sasuke.

– No sé tú, pero yo voy a dormir, la noche pasada no dormí nada- dicho esto se acomodó, se tapó con unas frazadas y le dio la espalda al muchacho rubio.

– Está bien, iré a ver si puedo comer algo- salió del cuarto y buscó la cocina.

_— **x — x — x —**_

– ¡¿Cómo que se fueron?

– Tomando sus cosas y caminando rápido- respondió irónico evitando la mirada furiosa del mayor.

– ¡¿Eres idiota o qué te pasa?- resopló Itachi con ira contenida mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

– Si los viste irse, ¿para que preguntas?- le contestó Sai desafiante.

– Me refiero a; ¿por qué no hiciste nada por detenerlos? Además no creo que se le haya ocurrido sólo a Naruto, ¿qué les dijiste, o qué les hiciste para que se fueran?

– Nada…- se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente para retirase.

– Dímelo Sai, algo les hiciste para que se fueran tan repentinamente.

– No les hice nada- repitió, se detuvo en seco al sentir la cercanía de Itachi tras suyo y el miedo se apoderó de él.

– Habla- susurró amenazante en su oído. – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sabía que si mentía sería descubierto al instante. –Les… bueno, yo les dije... qué…

– ¡Qué hables!- repitió sintiendo el nerviosismo de Sai.

– Los traté de convencer para...

– La verdad...

– Les propuse un trío- dijo rápidamente en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre Naruto?- preguntó conteniendo las ganas de cometer un homicidio.

– Que era intocable…- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Y qué más?

– Que no me atreviera a dejarlo a solas con Sasuke...

– ¿Y?

– Que yo sólo venía a quitar a Sasuke del camino...

– ¿Y qué crees que debería hacer contigo entonces?

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Hum…- Naruto llegó a la salita principal. No sabía donde estaba la cocina y había ido a dar allí. Sobre los sillones había una chica, al parecer estaba estudiando. – Hola- se acercó a saludar para preguntarle.

– ¿Eh? Hola- la chica retiró los libros que tenía sobre el sillón para que el otro muchacho tomara asiento.

– Eh, ¿sabes dónde esta la cocina?- se sentó a un lado de ella.

– Tú eres el que llegó hoy, ¿verdad?

– Sí, soy Naruto, llegué hace un momento y pues, no sé donde esta la cocina.

– Me llamo Kanari, a esta hora no hay nada para comer, la cocina ya está cerrada, pero si quieres te puedo dar unas galletas- dijo sacándolas de una mochila que estaba a su lado –Es lo único que tengo.

– Gracias- tenía hambre así que las recibió – ¿Estás estudiando?

– Sí, bioinformática genómica y evolución molecular.

– Ah, claro…- murmuró sin entender –Mmh, ¿vive alguien más en esta casa?- preguntó mientras comía las galletitas.

– Sí- cerró el libro que había estado leyendo –En el primer piso hay cinco habitaciones, allí creo que hay siete personas, cuatro chicas y tres chicos y en el segundo hay seis habitaciones, seis personas: cinco chicas y un chico, y dos de esas seis habitaciones están desocupadas, supongo que tomaste una de esas.

– Sí, ¿tú en que piso vives?

– En el segundo, la habitación 5 ¿y tú?

– ¡Somos vecinos, nosotros estamos en el 6!- exclamó repentinamente emocionado.

– ¿Vienes con alguien más?

– Sí, con Sasuke, él es mi... amigo- terminó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

– ¿Sólo un amigo?- preguntó, riéndose, al ver la reacción del rubio – ¿O algo más?- Naruto la miró completamente sonrojado –Lo siento, sé que nos acabamos de conocer...

– No te preocupes. Bueno será mejor que me vaya a adormir ¿a qué hora te vas a dormir tú?

– ¿Yo? Bueno, ya debería estar durmiendo, pero estoy esperando a Gaara, me debe un dinero.

– ¿Gaara? Qué nombre tan raro...

– Sí, él es del primer piso y hace días que debió haberme pagado, pero bueno… Buenas noches Naruto-kun.

– Buenas noches y gracias por las galletas.

– De nada.

Naruto subió rápidamente las escaleras, abrió con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a Sasuke, éste dormía plácidamente tal cual como había quedado antes de salir. Se sacó las zapatillas y se metió en la cama desocupada, se cubrió con las frazadas y después de pensarlo por dos segundos, fue a meterse en la misma cama con el Uchiha.

– ¿Naruto?

– No encontré la cocina.

– ¿No has comido nada?- Sasuke se dio vuelta para abrazarlo.

– Una chica con la que converse allá abajo me dio un paquete de galletas- respondió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke para dormir –Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches Naruto.

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Para ti no debe ser tan difícil- murmuró Itachi –Mal que mal es tu culpa y debes asumir tus errores.

– Pero la ciudad es muy grande...

– Pues, los sabrás encontrar...

– Pueden haber huido muy lejos...

– No me importa Sai, tú sólo búscalos. Ya me encargaré yo de ellos cuando los traigas de regreso- una sonrisa algo macabra se extendió sobe sus labios.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– Todo a su tiempo, tú haz lo que te pedí, mientras antes lo encuentres, mejor...

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventanita le daba justo en la cara, bostezó ampliamente. Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado, eso significaba que ya debía estar tomando su desayuno. Tomó ropa limpia para ir a darse una ducha aunque no sabía muy bien donde quedaba el baño. Salió del cuarto y justo vio a Kanari salir del cuarto de al lado.

– Ohayo Naruto-kun.

– Buenos días, ne, ¿me podrías decir donde está el cuarto de baño?

– Tercer cuarto a la derecha del pasillo, es una puerta celeste.

– Gracias.

– No hay de qué, eso sí, tendrás que esperar porque Hinata se está dando un baño- la chica bajo las escaleras con un alto de libros mientras el rubio fue tras ella – ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- preguntó al ver que iba tras ella.

– B-bien- sonrío – ¿No hay otro baño en esta casa?

– Sí, pero la ducha está descompuesta.

– Mmh, no importa, mientras pueda lavarme la cara es suficiente.

– Eso si es posible- llegaron al pie de la escalera y Kanari tropezó con alguien y tiró todos los libros que llevaba – ¡Maldito seas!- chilló sin ver quien era y se agachó a recoger los libros.

– Por fin te despertaste- le habló a Naruto que estaba ayudando a recoger los libros.

– Buenos días, Sasuke- saludó con una sonrisa. Se sentía algo, inexplicablemente... feliz.

– Con que tú eres Sasuke- murmuró Kanari mirándolo enojada –Podrías disculparte siquiera.

– Apresúrate Naruto- ignoró el comentario de la chica –Tenemos que conversar algo... importante.

– Claro- terminaron de apilar los libros, Kanari los tomó y se marchó al salón ofendida –Debo darme una ducha- volvió a subir las escaleras y Sasuke fue tras él. Naruto se apoyó fuera del cuarto de baño y el Uchiha se puso a su lado, ambos estaban en silencio. Después de esperar unos diez minutos una chica de cabellos cortos y azules salió de l interior.

– B-buenos días, ya está desocupado- anunció y se metió en uno de los cuartos cercanos. Naruto se disponía a entrar cuando fue detenido por Sasuke.

– ¿Me permites?- dijo éste entrando primero.

– Claro…- el chico rubio se quedó afuera esperando.

– ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó entre divertido y molesto al verlo quieto fuera del baño –Ven aquí- y de un tirón lo metió en el cuarto. Puso seguro a la puerta y se volteó para mirar al sorprendido Naruto.

– P-pero Sasuke...

– Sh…- se acercó para besarlo. Poco a poco lo fue aprisionando contra la pared y su cuerpo. Se dedico a besar su rostro cuello y hombros, dejando marcas como referente de su propiedad.

– Mmh Sa-sasuke- sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando las manos del Uchiha bajaron por su espalda retirándole la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

– ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó separándose un poco para permitirse respirar y también poder desnudarlo.

– Te amo- dijo sonrojándose por completo y abrazándose al cuerpo aún vestido de Sasuke. Inconscientemente esperaba una respuesta, aunque trataba de no hacerse ilusiones pues sabía que no llegaría.

– Ajá ¿y?- preguntó como si fuese algo sin importancia, a la vez que llevaba sus manos para estimular la creciente erección del rubio –Vamos, quiero oírte- le susurró despacio a la vez que comenzaba sus masajes. Los suaves gemidos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar ante tales toques y con algo de desesperación sacó la camiseta que llevaba el Uchiha, recorrió con sus manos el bien formado pecho del pelinegro sin dejar de gemir. Sasuke aumentó los movimientos hasta que notó la semilla de Naruto en su mano.

– Yo ah~ - iba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la repentina invasión de uno de los dedos de Sasuke en su interior.

– Ahora no…- sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto reposando contra el suyo, temblando y gimiendo a causa de sus manos. Los gemidos del rubio aumentaban conforme se iba dilatando y preparando para la siguiente invasión. El Uchiha sacó sus dedos del interior de Naruto y terminó de desvestirse. Con mucho cuidado lo levantó en brazos haciendo que las piernas del rubio descansaran alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello – No te tenses ahora- le aconsejo antes de besarlo en los labios.

– Ah~ no… lo haré…- al momento sintió al miembro de Sasuke abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, aquella posición resultaba algo incomoda para ambos. Gimió tratando de controlarse, pues estaban en una casa que no era la suya y había mucha más gente, cuando el Uchiha empezó con las embestidas, que se hacían cada vez mas rápidas. – Sa… ah Sasuke…- lo besó en los labios al sentir que su final estaba cerca y se aferró aún más a su cuerpo. Un minuto más tarde, sin poder evitar un alto gemido, se vació entre los vientres de ambos y sintió la tibia esencia de Sasuke en su interior. Oyeron entonces que tocaban la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien?- la voz de un chico se escuchaba del otro lado mientras tocaba la puerta – Oye...

Naruto palideció, mientras que Sasuke solo atinó a reír bajito. El rubio se bajó del Uchiha.

– Contéstale- murmuró éste sonriente.

– Sí…- contestó Naruto tratando de que la voz no le temblara –Todo está bien.

– Ah, bueno…- contestó la voz –Es que escuché que como gritaste, pensé que te había pasado algo y...

– No, sólo era una araña- mintió, miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba aguantándose la risa.

– Sí claro, una araña…- murmuró el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda y llevándolo hasta la ducha.

– Cállate…- abrió el pasó del agua y dejó que esta escurriera por su cuerpo y por el de Sasuke que seguía pegado a él. Lo besaba mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo del rubio. – ¿Qué ibas a hablar conmigo?- recordando que antes le había dicho que se apurara pues iban a conversar.

– Nada, sólo quería esto- se echó champú en su cabello y continuó aseándose como si no pasara nada.

Se quedó callado, eso le había dolido. Se terminó de bañar lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió y salió de inmediato y Sasuke tras él.

– Parece que no era una araña- la misma voz de hace un rato volvió a hablar. Naruto lo había pasado por alto y se volteó a verlo.

– Sí, bueno…- se sonrojó por completo al verse descubierto. Sasuke fue tranquilamente hasta su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros y fulminaba con la mirada al chico que no quitaba los ojos de su Naruto.

– Soy Gaara- se presentó el chico pelirrojo estirando la mano.

– Soy Sasuke, él es Naruto- respondió más rápido el pelinegro, se volteó y rápidamente condujo al rubio hasta su habitación sin decir más.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Naruto algo molesto al entrar.

– Nada, que de ahora en adelante no saldrás de la habitación a menos que estés conmigo, ¿te queda claro?

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

Una _pensión_ vendría siendo así como una gran casa donde se arriendan sólo las habitaciones pero cosas como el baño, cocina, etc. son compartidas.

**Notas: **Además de abusivo también es celoso xD aunque este Sasuke me cae mal ¬¬ ni por donde compararlo con el Sasuke de _Bulletproof Cupid _¬¬ aún así todos sabemos que ama con locura a Naruto, pero es un completo bastardo… y bueno ¿qué les pareció? Sé que los capítulos están muy cortitos, pero poco a poco comenzarán a crecer y la trama mejorará más de lo que ya está :D muchas gracias a por sus comentarios, no saben como me hacen feliz cuando los leo n.n

Y cómo verán, no me pasó nada con la mordida del perro n.n sólo unas cuantas curaciones y una vacuna del tétanos T.T pero estoy viva jeje, sin más qué decir, nos leemos el 3 de febrero con una nueva actualización. Lectores de mi corazón; os amo mucho 3

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**2040 – 190112**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Actualización puntual del viernes :D ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
****By Dark**

**Capitulo XII**

— **»†« —**

– **S**oy Gaara- se presentó el chico pelirrojo estirando la mano.

– Soy Sasuke, él es Naruto- respondió más rápido el pelinegro, se volteó y rápidamente condujo al rubio hasta su habitación sin decir más.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Naruto algo molesto al entrar.

– Nada, que de ahora en adelante no saldrás de la habitación a menos que estés conmigo, ¿te queda claro?

Y Naruto lo miró como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo – ¿Qué?

– Ya me oíste, no saldrás de aquí a menos que estés conmigo.

– Pero, ¿por qué?

– Naruto, tú sólo hazme caso- algo en su interior le decía que la mirada que le dirigía ese tal Gaara a Naruto, no eran nada bueno.

– Pero… yo no me puedo quedar todo el día encerrado en esta habitación.

– Podrás salir cuando yo esté contigo, ya te lo dije.

– Eso es estúpido- murmuró enfadado y bajando la cabeza.

– No vengas a hacerte el enojado ahora- le susurró levantándole el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos –Tú limítate a obedecerme que por algo te lo estoy diciendo- le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se giró para salir del cuarto.

– ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó alarmado el rubio ¿acaso iba a salir? ¿Tan pronto ya lo iba a dejar solo?

– Tengo que solucionar unos problemas. Tú no te muevas de aquí hasta que vuelva ¿entendiste?- y sin esperar alguna respuesta, salió cerrando la puerta.

– ¡Sasuke!- exclamó para que no lo dejara allí – ¡Espera! Yo aún no…- y se quedó callado al oír que le echaba llave a la cerradura.

– Nos vemos más tarde- oyó la voz amortiguada del Uchiha desde el otro lado.

– No, espera…- buscó rápidamente una excusa en su mente para que no lo dejaran encerrado – ¡Aún no he desayunado!

– Ah~ ahí dentro hay una bandeja con tu desayuno- y escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Cuál era la ganancia de todo eso? ¿Salía de la casa de Itachi para dejar de ser acosado por los otros dos y llegaba aquí para permanecer enclaustrado? Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse acuosos, pero rápidamente se enjugó las lágrimas, él se juró que no iba a llorar más, nunca más.

Se levantó y fue a mirar el desayuno que le había dejado Sasuke; un tazón de leche chocolatada, un cuenco con cereales, tres tostadas con mermelada, un paquete de galletas, una manzana, además de una notita y una flor anaranjada, en la cual estaba enredado el cascabel. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreí, ¿por qué Sasuke lo trataba de esa forma tan contradictoria? Tomó el cascabel y lo puso alrededor de su cuello y luego cogió la notita que estaba junto a la flor, para leerla

"_De ayer que no comes bien, así que te lo comes todo, usuratonkachi"._

No había duda que era de Sasuke. Se sentó sobre la cama para empezar a devorar todo lo que le habían dejado; era verdad que estaba hambriento. Una vez que se hubo comido todo se encontró desocupado, no sabía que hacer o en qué entretenerse; si hubiese estado en la otra casa debería haber estado preocupándose de preparar la comida.

Se tendió sobre la cama mirando el techo y pensando. A esa hora ya Itachi se había enterado que no estaban en casa, no evitó pensar en qué es lo que estaría haciendo… quizá estaría planeando ir a buscarlo y muy probablemente hubiera "castigado" a Sai por los problemas que ocasionó, no lo evitó y rió ante ese pensamiento. ¿A qué hora volvería Sasuke? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Qué era aquello que debía resolver? ¿Por qué lo había encerrado? Muchas preguntas llegaban a su mente pero a ninguna le encontraba respuesta.

Miró la hora, apenas son las diez de la mañana y no tenía nada qué hacer. Se puso de pie y decidió desempacar, comenzó a sacar las pocas cosas que llevaba en su mochila y las metió en el pequeño armario de la habitación, luego tomó el bolso de Sasuke, se lo pensó muy bien antes de empezar a desempacarlo pues no sabía cual podía ser la reacción de éste al enterarse de estuvo ordenando sus cosas, finalmente abrió el bolso, sacó la ropa que había guardado, también estaba su teléfono móvil apagado, un reloj de pulsera, sus documentos y también tenía los de él, cosa que lo sorprendió, también había una cartera donde guardaba el dinero; con un poco de curiosidad decidido revisar cuanto era su capital, se sorprendió aun más que la vez anterior; en la cartera había tanto dinero como para comprar un dulce: ¡no había nada! ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a sobrevivir? Quiso pensar que Sasuke se había llevado el resto del dinero consigo, metió la cartera donde la encontró y siguió ordenando la ropa en el armario.

Al terminar se vio desocupado otra vez, así que optó por asear la habitación; hizo la cama que ocuparon la noche anterior, sacudió un poco el polvo que había allí por lo que se vio obligado a abrir la ventana. Se quedó un buen rato mirando el parque que se divisaba desde allí, la gente que paseaba tranquilamente hasta que vio a una persona que le estaba haciendo señas, devolvió las señas al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la chica de la pensión, Kanari. Ella agitaba los brazos y al parecer lo estaba llamando, negó con la cabeza indicando que no iba a salir, así que ella corrió hasta cerca del edificio y empezó a gritarle.

– ¿Por qué no sales Naruto? Estamos aquí afuera.

– No, gracias- le respondió quedito.

– ¿Pero por qué? Sería genial para que conozcas a algunos de los que viven aquí, vamos, sal un momento.

– No puedo...

– ¿Por qué?- se fijó en la expresión del rostro de Naruto – ¿Quieres que suba a verte?

El rubio dudó un momento pero al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Kanari se animó –Sí, por favor.

Pronto sintió los pasos de Kanari acercándose por el pasillo y en cuestión de segundos la escuchó golpear la puerta.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó ella.

– No puedo salir…- respondió en tono inseguro.

– ¿Te quedaste atrapado? ¿Acaso falló la cerradura o…?

– Me quedé encerrado- mintió.

– Hum, ¿tienes la llave?

– No, la perdí...

– Espera un momento- oyó los pasos alejarse rápidamente y unos momentos después volver con alguien más – ¿Puedes abrirla?- preguntaba a otra persona.

– Claro…- la voz de un chico se oyó del otro lado. Se escuchó que forzaban la cerradura, un leve clic y esta se abrió – ¡Listo!

– Gracias- salió de la habitación.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó Kanari.

– Desde la mañana- rió con nerviosismo.

– Vamos al parque, estamos allá, cierto, Naruto el es Kyosuke- apuntó al chico que la acompañaba –Kyosuke, él es Naruto.

– Mucho gusto- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Salieron de la pensión y fueron hasta el parque, allí había algunas personas. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

– Como hoy es domingo venimos aquí a charlar- explicó Kanari, luego se aclaró la voz y dijo: –Chicos, él es Naruto, el nuevo inquilino.

– Hola- corearon todos a la vez.

– Mi nombre es Ino- empezó una chica rubia con los audífonos de un reproductor mp3 puestos.

– Yo soy Sakura- una chica de cabellos rosas que se abanicaba con una revista.

– Hinata- habló la chica que esa mañana estaba en el baño antes que él.

– Hola, yo me llamo Amai- dijo una chica de largos cabellos rojos que comía helado.

– Kankuro- un tipo con unas marcas extrañas en la cara que parecían tatuajes.

– Shino- un chico de gafas sin ninguna otra particularidad.

– ¿Y tú no te presentas?- Kanari le habló al chico pelirrojo.

– No, ya lo hicimos esta mañana cuando estaba con el otro- rió para sí mismo – ¿No es así, Naruto?

– Sí, Gaara- el otro chico asintió.

– Bueno, toma asiento- le ofreció golpeando el pasto. Naruto algo cohibido se sentó.

Pasaron largo rato hablando, conociéndose y riendo de las estupideces que hablaban, Naruto en su vida había conversado con tantas personas, ya que siempre permanecía en casa. Tanto disfrutó su estancia con ellos que no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

– Aquí estabas...

Inconscientemente tembló al sentir la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas –Sí, estaba conversando con algunos de los chicos que viven en la casa- respondió finalmente con la cabeza gacha.

– Ya lo veo- Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Gaara que estaba sentado muy cerca del rubio –Vámonos.

– No te preocupes, déjalo que se quede un rato más con nosotros- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole a Naruto.

– Lo siento, pero debemos hablar de algo importante- tomó a Naruto con cuidado y lo levantó del pasto –Un gusto conocerlos- pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo condujo hacía la casa.

– ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- exclamó Sakura comiéndose con los ojos al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- preguntó Sasuke mientras conducía a Naruto hasta la entrada de la casa.

– Lo-lo siento- murmuró apenado sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo saliste?

– Bueno…- Sasuke no se veía molesto, cosa que llamó su atención.

– Ah~ ya no importa, por hoy te lo perdonaré, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

– ¿A donde?

– Y verás, pero primero cámbiate esa ropa que esta toda sucia.

– De acuerdo- subieron a la habitación. Naruto se cambió de ropa mientras era observado por Sasuke, éste había pasado por alto le detalle de que había desempacado, o eso creía él.

– Vamos- lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa.

– ¿A donde vamos?- preguntó siendo casi arrastrado por el pelinegro.

– A… unos lugares- respondió escuetamente.

– ¿Qué lugares?- siguió preguntando.

– Bueno y ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio?

– No, nada… sólo que pensé que te habías enojado por que salí y...

– Si quieres saberlo; sí, estoy enojado contigo- Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo y vio que el chico agachaba la cabeza –Pero, de ahora en adelante, yo te digo algo y tú me obedeces.

– Pero...

– Sh, entra- abrió la puerta de un automóvil que Naruto en ningún momento había visto, pero de todos modos en entró, en el lado del copiloto, vio a Sasuke dar la vuela y sentarse al lado del conductor –Abróchate el cinturón- le indicó mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

– ¿De donde...?

– De por ahí- le contestó adivinando que se refería de donde había sacado el automóvil –Ese… tal Gaara ¿te dijo algo?- quiso saber después de unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿Relacionado con qué?- no comprendía a que venía aquella pregunta.

– ¿No te preguntó nada extraño; nada sobre alguien?

– No- frunció un poco el entrecejo ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué podría haberle preguntado Gaara s recién lo venían conociendo? – ¿Por qué?

– Por nada, ¿tienes hambre?

– No- cada vez se le hacía más confusa la situación ¿qué tenía que ver esa pregunta con el resto de la charla?

– Es mejor así- de pronto se fijó que el Uchiha estaba aparcando frente a una multi-tienda. Se desabrochaba su cinturón y se baja del auto, daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del copiloto –Puedes bajar si quieres.

Y en silencio, se desabrochó su cinturón y bajó del automóvil – ¿Qué vamos a…?

– Comprar- lo cortó, tomó de la mano de Naruto y lo hizo caminar hasta la entrada.

– ¿Tiene la tarjeta de nuestra tienda?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa un chica que estaba en la puerta.

– No y no la quiero- respondió el pelinegro de mala gana. Se dirigieron a la parte en que vendían ropa y zapatos, Sasuke se puso a revisar todas las prendas que habían colgadas mientras Naruto lo miraba estático y sin comprender nada de nada – ¿Qué color prefieres, azul o verde?- preguntó enseñándole unas camisetas.

– ¿Que?- preguntó sorprendido.

– ¿Qué color te gusta más? Quiero comprarte algo de ropa nueva- agregó al ver la expresión sorprendida del rubio.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no debes andar siempre con la misma ropa, mejor te llevas las dos- fue donde habían al mostrador donde habían chaquetas, Naruto lo siguió extrañado.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas y media buscando ropa para Naruto, entre camisetas, camisas, pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior, zapatos, zapatillas, chaquetas y bufandas y todo lo que se le ocurriera comprar a Sasuke, para él solo se compró dos pantalones, tres polerones y un par de zapatillas, muy poco comparando con todo lo que le compró la rubio. Luego de eso fueron a la zona donde estaban los teléfonos móviles, allí el Uchiha le hizo escoger uno; Naruto había escogido el más sencillo y económico, pero Sasuke le instó a que se eligiera uno de los más caros y aparatosos.

Después, cargados de bolsas, fueron a una nevería cercana a tomar unos helados, y nuevamente, Naruto se vio "obligado" a elegir uno de los helados más grandes y costosos, aunque no se lo fuera a comer todo. Se sentía un poco extraño con Sasuke siendo tan atento y comprándole tantas cosas y de las más caras.

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Es que no te gustó el helado?- preguntó sin levantar la vista del suyo.

– No es eso…- se llevó una cucharada de la crema que adornaba las bolas de helado de distintos colores –Es sólo que...

– ¿Vas a hablar o no?

– Bueno, es que…- ¿cuanto dinero había sacado Sasuke de su casa al irse?, él se había fijado que todo lo que compraba lo pagaba al contado – ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?

Sasuke simplemente levantó la vista y sonrió –Tengo mis ahorros, además cuando salimos de la casa de Itachi apenas sacamos nuestras cosas y yo no tengo intenciones de volver a buscarlas...

– Pero, todas las cosas que me compraste son caras y...

– ¿Y qué? Apenas tenías ropa y con la nueva te ves mucho mejor. ¿No crees que en vez de reclamar deberías agradecerme?

– Bueno, gracias- siguió tomando su helado, tratando de creer lo que le había dicho.

Al poco rato Sasuke miró la hora –Después del helado alcanzamos a ir a comprar algún reproductor o una radio, también unos CDs porque parece que en esa casa no tienen y… ¿por qué esa cara?- preguntó mirando al rubio que a su vez lo observaba entre preocupado y divertido.

– Por nada- se apresuró a responder y dibujo una sonrisa. De todos modos le agradaba más este Sasuke, se veía menos preocupado, más relajado y no le había dicho nada hiriente en lo que iba del día, se podría decir que estaba más amable y con las defensas bajas. Además a ese paso iban a quedar sin ningún ahorro, Naruto sacó mentalmente una cuenta de todas las cosas que había comprado y las que pensaba comprar y en realidad era mucho dinero, pero no había por qué preocuparse, según Sasuke.

– Te ves mejor cuando sonríes- se acercó primero para hacer sonar el cascabel que colgaba de su cuello y luego a su rostro hasta él para besarlo, el chico rubio se sorprendió pero no se alejó, a pesar de varias personas los estaban mirando raro. Después del cálido beso tomó las manos de Naruto entre las suyas.

– Tengo que pedirte algo- suspiró un instante y lo miró a los ojos –Júrame que no te acercaras a Gaara.

– ¿Ah, por qué?

– Sólo júramelo.

– Pero...

– Naruto, por favor, es la única forma de la que me quedaré tranquilo. Prométeme que no te acercarás él.

¿Que tenía contra Gaara? Desde el inicio se mostró muy reticente a estar cerca del pelirrojo, tan buena persona que se ve… ¿qué tanto problema hay en que hable con él? Aún así, el Uchiha se veía preocupado y sumándole que Sasuke estaba con él, pudiendo haberlo abandonado o dejado que se quedara en aquella casa, decidió obedecerle –De acuerdo.

– Confía en mí. Ahora termina tu helado.

_— **x — x — x —**_

Sai revisaba todas las cosas de la habitación de Sasuke, tal vez podría encontrar alguna pista para saber a donde se habían ido o alguna que otra cosilla comprometedora.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo?

– Eh, buscando- respondió mirando a Itachi, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Buscando qué?

– Una pista...

– Deja de jugar al detective y encuéntralos por que fue tu responsabilidad que se escaparan.

– Yo no vine aquí para estar de niñera, tú mismo dijiste que yo iba a…- se quedó callado al sentir la mirada airada del mayor de los Uchiha sobre sí.

– Pero no cumpliste...

– Bueno...

– Toma- Itachi le pasó un teléfono móvil.

– ¿Para qué?

– Pide ayuda a tus amigos- sonrió de forma desdeñosa –Ahora usa a tus contactos, ese tu grupo del que te vanagloriabas hace algún tiempo atrás.

– Pero...

– ¿Qué? Déjame recordarte que estás en un apuro y perder lo poco que tienes es lo menos que te puede suceder, y lo sabes.

– Está bien- tomó el móvil y discó unos números. Oyó el clásico tono de conexión, le hizo una seña a Itachi para que lo dejara solo, pero éste entro al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

– Te estoy esperando- murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo, a lo que recibió una mirada de "me la estoy aguantando, cabrón".

– "Diga"- se oyó una voz masculina tras el auricular.

– Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó fingiendo una voz alegre.

– "El cabrón de Sai, claro".

– Sí, por supuesto- oyó a Itachi ahogar una risita – ¿Y, como estás?

– "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

– Que me ayudes.

– "¿A quien…?"

– No, no hay que matar a nadie, por ahora- agregó evitando la mirad del Uchiha.

– "¿Entonces?"

– Necesito encontrar a dos personas que andan huyendo de un amigo.

– "¿Cuánto?"

– Espera un segundo- miró a Itachi – ¿El precio?

– Lo que sea, pero si es pronto, mejor.

– Lo que quieras- volvió a hablar al teléfono.

– "De acuerdo, dame los nombres y características".

– Escucha con cuidado; Uchiha Sasuke, cabello negro, ojos negros, alto, pálido, ya sabes, todo un Uchiha. Y Uzumaki Naruto, es un chico bien mono, rubio de ojos azules, es fácil reconocerlo. Te puedo enviar fotos de ambos al mail.

– "Mmh, de acuerdo. Cuando sepa algo te llamo".

– Bien, espero que sea pronto, Gaara.

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Naruto, si quieres yo llevo esas bolsas- le ofreció amablemente.

– No te preocupes, no pesan nada- sólo llevaba dos bolsas, en una habían unas bufandas y en la otra el teléfono móvil que le había comprado.

– Está bien- Sasuke sólo llevaba una bolsa con CDs, tras ellos iba un muchachito cargado con las otras bolsas de la compra. Ya era muy tarde y se dirigían al automóvil. Una vez allí el chico de las bolsas las acomodó todas en el maletero mientras Naruto subía al lado del copiloto y el Uchiha esperaba para darle propina. Luego subió al vehículo y lo puso en marcha – ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres comer?

– Cualquier cosa está bien.

– No, cualquier cosa no está bien- le corrigió –Dime, ¿qué es lo que te apetece comer?

– Hum, ¡ramen!

– ¿Ramen?- preguntó incrédulo –De acuerdo, vamos a comer ramen.

Y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿acaso Sasuke lo estaba mimando? Se sentía algo extraño, al parecer el ambiente en la casa de Itachi lo hacía comportarse de esa forma tan sádica, por que ahora que estaban fuera era muy distinto.

– Ponte una chaqueta, ya está haciendo frío. ¿Después de comer te quedarán energías?

El rubio se sonrojó al entender el significado de dichas palabras –Creo que sí.

– Qué bien, por que quiero llevarte a un lugar.

Continuará...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **¡Zaz, y resulta que Gaara es uno de los malos! D: esto ya comienza a ponerse bueno ¿ustedes qué opinan? A mí me encanta este Sasuke atento y lindo con Naruto, pero ya ven que es medio bipolar y cambia en el momento menos esperado… un beso enorme a** milk goku, jennita, kaoryciel94, xx-gatita,**** SasuDaiii **y **veruto kaname** por dejarme un comentario, muchísimas gracias, en serio. Ya este mes me pondré a responderles a cada uno/a de ustedes n.n

Sé que esperaban actualización de _Bulletproof_, pero esa la habrá hasta el 17 de febrero, todavía les tengo una sorpresa para el 14 así que estén atento/as :] sin más que decir, me despido (Dios, ya es la una de la madrugada y tengo clase temprano) T.T cuídense mucho y espero leerlos nuevamente. Cariños~

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= cEnljQbw9O8

**B Angle – SasuNaru**

**L**eona** D**ark  
**0113 – 030212**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, lo creó Kishimoto. Recogido no es mío, lo escribió Kanari Shinobu ¿entonces que es mío? La edición y corrección, la cuenta para publicar y el "tiempo" para responder las reviews n_n

**Notas: **Actualización en viernes :D ¡Disfruten el leer como yo el transcribir!

**RECOGIDO  
****By Dark**

**Capitulo XIII**

— **»†« —**

**Y** Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿acaso Sasuke lo estaba mimando? Se sentía algo extraño, al parecer el ambiente en la casa de Itachi lo hacía comportarse de esa forma tan sádica, por que ahora que estaban fuera era muy distinto.

– Ponte una chaqueta, ya está haciendo frío. ¿Después de comer te quedarán energías?

El rubio se sonrojó al entender el significado de dichas palabras –Creo que sí.

– Qué bien, por que quiero llevarte a un lugar.

– ¿Puedo preguntar donde?- le mostró una linda sonrisa para convencerlo, aunque ya tenía una vaga idea de donde podían ir.

– No- respondió y siguió conduciendo como si nada. Se detuvieron fuera de un restaurante, bajaron del automóvil y entraron al local sin antes dejar bien estacionado y asegurado su vehículo. Naruto en su vida había entrado a un restaurante tan lujoso, en realidad al único restaurante que había ido era un local de comida rápida al que los había llevado Itachi cuando Sasuke cumplió ocho años. Tomaron una mesita alejada del resto y esperaron que alguien les llevara la carta.

El muchacho rubio miró a todos lados, la estancia era enorme y elegante, repleto de pinturas y objetos que parecían muy valiosos. –Sasuke…- murmuró mirando a las personas que acababan de llegar a la mesa que estaba cerca de la suya, una mujer cubierta de pieles y joyas y un hombre de frac con monóculo.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- inexplicablemente el Uchiha mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bueno, es que este lugar se ve… un poco caro…

– Ajá ¿y?- preguntó haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa.

– Pues que... dudo que aquí vendan ramen...

– No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de que te lo traigan.

– ¿De verdad?- eso le sorprendió bastante, la actitud del pelinegro era demasiado atenta. Sonrió ampliamente.

– Claro, pero si me das algo a cambio.- y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo Sasuke apoyaba una mano tras su cabeza y lo atraía para besarlo; un beso bastante apasionado para un lugar público.

– ¿Qué… qué desean comer esta noche?- preguntó un camarero de lo más estirado, llamando su atención, y alcanzándoles el menú.

Sólo atinaron a separarse y apenas mirando al camarero, Naruto ordenó lo que quería. –Miso ramen.

– Lo siento joven, pero en este local no se sirve esta clase de comida y...

– Perdón- el Uchiha se levantó. –Me gustaría conocer lo motivos de porque no se sirven "esa clase de comida" como la llama usted.

– Bueno, este restaurante está destinado a personas que gustan de la buena mesa y...

– Pero mi compañero desea comer miso ramen por que este plato es de su gusto y para el representa "la buena mesa" y no esos caracoles hervidos.

– Joven, le ruego comprenda.

– ¿Puede traer el maldito plato que se le solicita?- alzó la voz llamando la atención de los comensales. –Si usted se niega a atenderme haré llamar a sus superiores.

– Joven, le repito que...

– Llame a su superior- dijo Sasuke fingiendo molestia mientras Naruto lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido. –Seguro el conoce a mi familia, dígale que Uchiha Itachi quiere verlo.

– ¿U-Uchiha-sama?- murmuró el camarero. –L-lo siento, de inmediato traeré lo que ordene, este ¿que más desea para cenar?

– Sólo eso...

– Espere unos momentos- el camarero se retiró.

– Bueno, ya traerán tu ramen- se sentó nuevamente y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Naruto.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que eras tu hermano?- quiso saber el rubio tratando de no reírse.

– Porque mi hermano le hizo un "préstamo" al dueño de este local, hubiese podido decir que era yo, pero tal vez mi hermano nos esté buscando y como tiene a media Konoha en el bolsillo...

Después de pocos minutos le llevaron el humeante tazón de miso ramen a Naruto, que fue comiéndolo despacio mientras hablaban de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia. Luego de comer Sasuke pidió la cuenta pero les dijeron amablemente que la casa invitaba, por lo que no tuvieron que pagar nada.

Volvieron al vehículo, se abrocharon sus cinturones y Sasuke, como todo el día, condujo.

– El ramen estaba delicioso- exclamó el muchacho rubio para conversar; ya llevaban algunos minutos en silencio y se estaba aburriendo.

– Mmh ¿quieres volver?

– ¿Por qué?

– Yo pregunté primero.

– Pero...

– ¿Si o no?

– Mmh, no sé.

– ¿Y eso lo tomo como un…?

– Está bien, no quiero volver.

– Hum, entonces si te llevaré...

– ¿A donde?

– No te lo diré- sonrió al percibir la mueca de enfado de Naruto.

– Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar si queda muy lejos?

– Mo...

– Hum…- no supo en que minuto se le generó la confianza necesaria para molestar a Sasuke, pero se le hizo muy fácil. –Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar si... yo he ido a ese lugar antes?

– No lo creo.

– Eh, ¿es un lugar público?

Sasuke dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro y se volteó a ver a Naruto que lo miraba expectante. –Si es un lugar público, pero a estas horas de la noche va mucha gente… en realidad depende del día, como hoy es lunes no creo que haya alguien.

– Ah…- miró por la ventanilla del auto, ya estaba oscuro, no se veía mucho pero se distinguían árboles.

– ¿Estás preocupado?- le preguntó al ver que no seguía con el interrogatorio.

– Si, porque no sé donde me vas a llevar...

– ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurre?

– Bueno…- tenía la idea de que tal vez pudiera ser ese lugar al que tanto deseaba ir, pero no estaba seguro de que Sasuke lo llevara ahí. –No, no se me ocurre.

– Entonces, te diré que falta muy poco para llegar- Sasuke se volteó a mirar la expresión de Naruto.

– ¿A punto de llegar? Si lo único que veo son árboles…

– Pues esa es la gracia.

– ¿Los árboles?

– No, ya verás- después de avanzar un tramo se detuvo. –Aquí es...

– Pero si no hay nada- exclamó mirando por la ventanilla.

– La idea era esa. Un lugar donde no hubiera nada para estar tranquilos.

– Jejeje, cierto…

_— **x — x — x —**_

– ¿A donde vas?

– A un lugar- respondió evitándolo. Era más que obvio que no quería estar en su presencia, ya le estaba dando miedo.

– ¿Donde?- el tono que usaba no daba lugar a evasivas.

– ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio es este, Itachi?- se hizo el ofendido, ¿como había sido tan tonto para irse a meter en ese lío? Sino hubiese aceptado la invitación del Uchiha mayor, nada hubiese pasado, pero tenía que ser un interesado. De todos modos sabía que si no existiera esa pseudo-amistad con Itachi él ya sería hombre muerto, más bien si no le prestara alguna utilidad.

– ¿Perdón? ¿Qué forma de dirigirte a otra persona es esa?- sonrió con superioridad al ver la cara de Sai.

– Voy a encontrarme con un amigo- explicó. Debía decirle que hacía a cada minuto y encima debía encontrar a esos dos...

– ¿Quien? ¿El que esta buscando a mi hermano y a Naruto?

Si se lo escondía lo iba a saber igual. –Si, que damos para entregarle unas fotografías de ellos.

– ¿No dijiste que se la ibas a mandar por mail?

En verdad que a este no se le escapaba una. –Si, pero tuvo problemas con su correo, así que prefiero entregárselas personalmente.

– Bien, estaré esperándote cuando vuelvas. Quiero saber noticias concretas.

Sai respiró profundo. – ¿Por qué no te pones a hacer algo tú también?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no he hecho nada?- preguntó levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado y acercándose al petrificado chico. – ¿Quieres que te diga lo que he hecho?

Sai asintió levemente sin mirarlo.

– Bueno, no podrán salir del país ni de esta ciudad, no podrán girar dinero ni abrir cuentas, no pueden hospedarse en grandes hoteles porque yo lo sabría inmediatamente... además de que son conocidos por muchas personas, a las cuales yo informé de su desaparición, así que los lugares donde debemos buscar disminuyen considerablemente y ahí es donde entras tú con tus conocidos…

"Claro, con media ciudad en el bolsillo es fácil" pensó Sai. –Me voy se me hace tarde- murmuró y salió a la calle donde los esperaba su Harley-Davidson.

_— **x — x — x —**_

– En realidad siempre me he juntado con pocas personas pues siempre hay interés en ellas, por lo que viste hace un tiempo con esos compañeros de clases.

– Mmh, bueno, yo siempre quise ir al colegio, pero no entiendo por que tu hermano no me dejaba, aunque las clases que me dio me sirvieron mucho.

– Pero no todas., tal vez no quería que fueras al colegio por que ibas a desarrollar personalidad.

– Tal vez…- murmuró para sí.

– O porque podías encontrar pareja.

– ¿Cuantas novias tuviste tú?

– No lo sé, pero cada vez que Itachi me preguntaba llevaba alguna chica a la casa y la presentaba como mi novia.

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban conversando mucho rato, sobre temas que nunca antes habían hablado; pudieron haber convivido muchos años pero jamás intercambiaron buenas palabras cuando tenían edad para hacerlo, ya que antes de los doce solo se dedicaban a jugar.

– Naruto, ¿recuerdas cuando rompimos el jarrón que era de mi madre?

– Si, y tú te echaste la culpa para que no me acusaran a mí- sonrió avergonzado.

– Siendo tu él que le habías pegado una patada.

– Porque tú me dijiste que había un duende en su interior.

– Tú fuiste el que se la creyó.

– Pero tenía ocho años.

– Yo también, pero no era tan crédulo.

Lo miró mal, Sasuke sonrió y lo acercó para besarlo; exploraron sus bocas hasta que el aire de sus pulmones se lo permitió. Se distanciaron un poco pero Naruto permaneció muy cerca del Uchiha, lo suficiente para susurrarle en el oído. –Te amo...

El único efecto que consiguió fue que Sasuke se alejara de él lo más que le permitía el reducido espacio de la cabina del automóvil, sin decir ninguna palabra.

– ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó algo asustado por la actitud del Uchiha.

– Nada- murmuró preparándose para empezar a conducir.

Definitivamente se había molestado. Pocas veces se lo había dicho, menos de cinco veces y siempre se enojaba o parecía indiferente. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ¿por qué?

– ¿Estás molesto?- en algún minuto, después de todo lo que habían hecho y conversado en el día, había creído que Sasuke podía corresponderle o siquiera decirle que le tenía una gota de cariño, pero nada, no le decía nada. Y él tampoco no había cambiado, mantenía la estúpida esperanza que le podía decir que sentía lo mismo que él.

– ¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó sin mirarlo y encendiendo el motor.

– ¿Ya nos vamos?

– ¿Por qué siempre dices estupideces?

– Aún no me quiero ir.

– Eres un idiota, siempre hablas sin pensar- hablaban como si ninguno de los dos prestara atención a lo que el otro le decía.

– No volvamos aún.

– Usuratonkachi- se acercó y lo besó nuevamente. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó sobre Sasuke, continuaron besándose durante largo rato sin decirse nada, simplemente acariciándose y disfrutando del momento.

– Sasuke, hazme el amor- le susurró el muchacho rubio en el oído.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar reír, les iba a ser algo difícil estando en el automóvil.

Acomodó al rubio de modo que quedara a horcajadas de él y le fue desabrochando la chaqueta de a poco mientras Naruto repartía besos por su frente y mejillas.

Una vez le hubo sacado la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba debajo, se dedicó a besarlo en los labios y Naruto a introducir sus manos por la ropa del Uchiha, tocando el bien formado pecho de éste.

– Mmh- Naruto soltó un gemido por el simple hecho de sentir que le estaban abriendo el pantalón. Sin ninguna delicadeza desnudó al Uchiha de la cintura para arriba y bajó sus labios su cuello y hombros, a los cuales se atrevió a dejarle una que otra marca, volvió a subir para besarle en los labios, cosa que no pudo lograr pues un gemido salió de sus labios al notar las manos de Sasuke colándose por su ropa interior. Empezó a estimular el miembro del rubio a la vez que trataba de despojarle de su pantalón, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil, tanto por la posición como por el espacio, pero que finalmente logró. Naruto se apegó lo más que pudo a Sasuke mientras gemía por el placer que le proporcionaban sus manos.

– Esto… está algo… difícil…- susurró cuando Naruto trataba de quitarle su pantalón, pero después de mucho esfuerzo pudo hacerlo. Comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra el Uchiha soltando gemiditos cerca de su oído. –Abre…- le dijo acercando sus dedos a la boca sonrosada de Naruto, éste los lamió con dedicación, ganándose uno que otro jadeo por parte del pelinegro. – ¿Estas listo?- le preguntó mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Sí…- respondió en un suspiro seguido de un pequeño grito producto de la intrusión de los dedos de Sasuke en su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente cuando aquellos dedos se movieron en su interior. Naruto pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke para juntar más sus cuerpos, si cabía y demostrarle con sus gemidos, al oído, de que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo.

– Sasuke, mmh…-dijo dándole a entender que quería que se apresurara.

– Sh, no es necesario que lo pidas…- retiró sus dedos para continuar con el siguiente paso, tomó la cintura del rubio y le ayudó a acomodarse para que quedara sentado sobre su erección, pero enfrentando sus rostros. Casi un grito escapó de los labios del rubio al sentir aquella invasión, espero un momento hasta que se acostumbraba, en tanto se dedicaba a repartir besos por el rostro de Sasuke. Soltó un suspiro cuando comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y sin prisa, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y no había nadie que lo interrumpiera.

Poco a poco fue acelerando sus movimientos a la par con el volumen de sus gemidos, el Uchiha apoyando sus manos en sus caderas le ayudo a marcar un ritmo más rápido que el anterior. Los movimientos se volvieron más desesperados conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambos gemían en los labios del otro, hasta que llegaron al final con unos segundos de diferencia; permanecieron sin separarse hasta que regularizaron sus respiraciones, Naruto con un suave movimiento se levantó no sin antes besar tiernamente a Sasuke.

El Uchiha tomó su camiseta y se limpió del pecho y vientre los restos del rubio, luego hizo lo mismo con Naruto quitando sus restos.

– Vístete, no te vayas a resfriar- le pasó la ropa que estaba botada en el suelo del automóvil.

– Gracias- algo sonrojado comenzó a vestirse mirando de vez en cuando a Sasuke que hacía lo mismo. Cuando se hubieron terminado de vestir, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la quietud a su alrededor.

_— **x — x — x —**_

– Tanto tiempo- dijo indicándole la silla que estaba enfrente de él. –Siéntate.

– Si, más de un año ¿no, Gaara?

– Más o menos- el aludido tomó un poco de su cerveza. Estaban en la terraza de un bar. –Linda motocicleta.

– Gracias, me costó mucho conseguir ese modelo- sonrió socarrón. –Bueno, a lo que vengo…

– Adelante, Sai- le indicó y le acercó una lata de cerveza.

– Pues necesito encontrar a esos chicos que te dije. El asunto ya se está volviendo de vida o muerte...

– Me imagino- en que líos estaba metido ese tipo para andar buscando a esos dos.

– Necesito ubicarlos lo antes posible. Tengo unas fotografías…- buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó unas impresiones un tanto arrugadas de los muchachos que buscaba. –Estos son…- se las alcanzó a Gaara.

– Mmh…- hizo una mueca concentrada como si estuviese recordándose si los había visto antes, tomó la foto de Naruto y lo miró detenidamente. –Bastante guapo el chico- murmuró distraídamente.

– Y que lo digas, ni te imaginas lo que es acostarse con él…

– ¿Ya lo has probado?- preguntó mirando a Sai como si pudiese adivinar sus pensamientos.

– Claro, por algo te lo digo, con él a nadie le importa ser un marica. Imagínate que hizo que se pelearan dos hermanos por él.

– ¿Y lo hizo a propósito?- eso historia estaba muy interesante.

– No, si Naruto, así se llama, es de lo más inocente e ingenuo que hay, no sabe ni de los líos que arma.

– Entonces este otro es el Uchiha- levantó la foto de Sasuke.

– Si...

– ¿No era este el niñito que te causo tantos problemas antes?

– El mismo, pero ahora es todo un hombre y se defiende solo- rió antes de dar un trago a su bebida. –Quiero que los encuentres, tú tienes más contactos que yo, se andan escondiendo del Uchiha mayor.

– Itachi, ¿cierto?

– Si, ese cabrón está vuelto loco por Naru-chan- volvió a reír. –Así que imagínate cuando encuentre a su hermanito... llevaban menos de tres días fuera de la casa y ha movilizado a media ciudad para darles caza.

– ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con todo esto?- Gaara estudiaba la situación, viendo que le era más conveniente a él, acusarlos y ganarse unos billetes o permanecer en silencio tan pobre como antes.

– Por idiota quedé en medio- dio un último trago a su cerveza bebiéndosela toda. – ¿Me vas a ayudar? La recompensa es grande.

– ¿Cuanto?

– Itachi estará dispuesto a pagar cuanto sea por una pista de su paradero.

El pelirrojo lo meditó un momento. –De acuerdo, quiero que me acompañes a que veas algo- dijo poniéndose en pie.

– ¿Puedo saber donde?

– No, ¿vienes?- preguntó poniéndose de pie y dejando el dinero de lo consumido.

– ¿De verdad no me vas a decir donde?

– Al lugar donde vivo, te tengo una sorpresa.

_— **x — x — x —**_

Iba apoyado sobre su hombro, sus ojos ya se cerraban; era tarde, pero no sabía con exactitud la hora. Miró a Sasuke que conducía de vuelta a la pensión y le dedicó una sonrisa soñolienta.

– ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó Naruto acomodándose mejor en el asiento y cubriéndose con una chaqueta.

– No, ya estamos por llegar. Así que no te quedes dormido.

– Hai- bostezó.

– Luego no pienso bajarte en brazos.

– Mmh…- masculló apoyándose de nuevo en el hombro de Sasuke.

– Lo digo en serio- se volteó para mirar a Naruto, que respiraba calmadamente con los ojos cerrados; ya estaba durmiendo. –Supongo que ya no importa…- murmuró subiendo un poco más la chaqueta con a que se había cubierto el rubio para que no cogiera un resfrío. Se concentró en conducir.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban fuera de la pensión, estacionó le vehículo y miró nuevamente a Naruto, realmente le daba pena despertarlo, se veía tan inocente dormido. Hace tiempo que no lo contemplaba así, tan tranquilo. Casi de forma inconsciente acarició el rubio cabello.

– No me canso de decírtelo; eres un idiota- le susurró despacio bajando sus dedos para con delicadeza seguir acariciando la suave piel su rostro. – ¿Por qué eres así? Tan... hermoso…- el tono que usaba era casi melancólico. Suspiró hondo. –Lo eres todo, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos, de verdad que lo eres todo para mí y…- una risa bastante conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos y buscó de inmediato de donde provenía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sai conversando con Gaara, iban saliendo de la pensión, sabía que no se equivocaba con respecto a ese tipo. Cubrió a Naruto completamente con la chaqueta y el también se cubrió por si llegaban a ser vistos.

– Entonces ¿me llamas?- oyó la voz de Sai.

– Claro, en cuando sepa algo de ellos.

– Si, pero que era lo que querías que viera en la casa.

– No, no te preocupes, otro día vuelves y te lo enseño.

– De acuerdo.

Sasuke estaba intrigado ¿de qué hablaban esos dos? Al segundo oyó un rugido de una motocicleta y un portazo; bastaron ambos ruidos para despertar a Naruto.

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó restregándose lo ojos y sacándose la chaqueta que tenía puesta sobre su cabeza.

– Sh…- fue lo único que atinó a decirle y le volvió la cabeza abajo.

Continuará...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »

**Notas: **Lento pero seguro n.n ¿cómo han estado, amores míos? Ah~ espero que mucho mejor que yo; no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero ya estamos a final del semestre y con exámenes, trabajos finales y proyectos he tenido nulo tiempo de actualizar, además, siendo sincera me enfoqué mucho a Bulletproof Cupid por lo que olvidé este fic por completo x.x

Por eso, a quienes lean este capítulo, va para ustedes de todo corazón :D a mis queridas **veruto kaname, Yuki-2310, kaoryciel94, jennita, milk goku**, **narutteba, Susana Mode (**x3**) y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00** les mando un besote por dejarme su comentario n.n ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ah~ ese Sasuke está reacio a decirle a Naruto cuanto lo ama ¡porque lo ama! Eso todos lo sabemos jajaja. Aish~ mejor me despido, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídense mucho.

PD. Por cierto, Kanari Shinobu os manda muchos cariños~ ella leyó el final de Cupido y está muy contenta porque volvieron a aceptar su fanfic n.n ¡un beso a Kanari!

**L**eona** D**ark  
**1242 – 150612**


End file.
